Universe Jumper Chronicles
by Species Unknown
Summary: New story about Fox does not follow JoFD story line says only 2 chapters long, but it is really 10, i call the chapters "chunks" 5 chapters long, over 10000 words. first chunk has nothing to do with pokemon, i was attempting a Halo story. i morphed into that. R&R! oh yeah, some parts are rated M for Blood, etc. there will be no LEMONS! i place warnings in ANs for chaps with them
1. How it happend

Universe Jumper Chronicles: The Halo of Change

**Bold=A/N**

Normal= regular text

"…"=speech

'…'=thought

_Italics=dream or flashback _(**FBs should be rare**)

_Underlined Italics=ship name_

**Hello people! I am back! Those who are new to my stories, I am Species Unknown. NORTON!**

**Norton: yes?**

**Me: disclaimer.**

**Norton: ok… Species Unknown does not own Halo, any Manga mentioned in story, Mega**** Bloks Halo, Star Wars, or Sonic the Hedgehog.**

**Me: sadly it is true. If I did I would be REALLY happy. Second only to when I get reviews for my stories. Or something I really like/love (such as the Mega**** Bloks sets. Those are the only things I own of that company). WARNING! Ch. 2 rated M for Blood and gore! WARNING**

Prologue

Ok currently I am in the middle of an intense firefight with a large group of hostile not-so fictional aliens, the Sarge is gravely injured, the men are looking to me to get them out, and I just realized that I never told you my name.

Chapter 1

I am getting ready to head out to a cabin I made in the middle of the forest behind my house. Wait I haven't told you my name. It is Downs, Fox Downs, I am about 5'10'' tall. I weigh about 120, like to wear dark clothes, write Fan Fiction, and read. Back to what I was saying earlier, some of our neighbors also have built cabins in there too, so there are several trails leading around. In my pack I have; my IPod (I never said it was legit camping), the Halo books, some food and water, and a custom made knife. Ok the knife is not in my pack it is in a sheath around my waist. As I walk through the lush forest, I can't describe it so think mostly untouched by humans, le wild scream appears! I realize that it is coming from a cabin in which a family is having a reunion, so I run towards the clearing and as I'm doing that I unsheathe my knife. The cabin is not that big, just enough to hold about 15 people classroom style.

I look through the small window in the door and see a strange swirling bluish-purple portal with a white center, then I realize that there is a few more occupants in the cabin, large bipedal, hooved, slightly purple scaly skinned, armor wearing creatures with four mandibles. Yes, I was staring at 2 Covenant Elites. I realized that if I could see them they might be able to see me, and I was spotted.

One with Golden armor pointed at me as I ducked and said something in a Sanghelli. I saw the blue one come towards the door so I ran a bit in one direction, then ducted around underneath the window, and not a moment too soon, the door opened in my direction and the Elite came out carrying a plasma rifle. I came after it and stabbed it in the neck with a muffled "shluk" noise.

It was dead before it hit the ground. The other Golden one, a Zealot I randomly remembered, walked out, probably to check on the Minor's progress. It saw the blood on my dagger and roared at the top of its lungs, I grabbed the PR because I did not have any SPARTAN armor and knew how much damage its energy sword can do even with it on. I started to back pedal all the while shooting the gun to wear down its shields, and to keep my distance from it. The rifle started to overheat and I knew I would need to find something else to keep up the barrage, that was when I saw the plasma pistol on the belt of the dead Elite, which was a convenient 3 yards away.

I dove, grabbed the pistol and held down the trigger to charge up a shot, when it started to vibrate I released the trigger and the beam/orb thingy flew at the Zealot and one hit later it had zero shield and I poured the rifle beams into its head, the smell of burnt skin and scales filled the air. The Zealot was effectively fried. I decided to grab the now deactivated energy sword, kept the rifle and put the pistol in my pocket. I went to check on the family, when I arrived about 10 seconds later, I saw the portal was still up. The family was scared almost to death, two kids and their parents were killed. 3 with plasma burns, 1 with a stab wound.

"It's OK the aliens are dead." I say. And of course, I got no response.

That was when I felt a small tug start to grow stronger, and then I realized that I was being pulled towards the portal.

"Oh, ****!" I exclaim.

And then it was all partly downhill from there.

Chapter 2

I woke up in a dimly lit and dusty room. As I got up I realized how sore I was from the fight with the Elite.

'This place really needs a cleanup' I thought as I looked around. I started to walk towards some flickering light and saw it was a fire, and then I saw the bodies. To describe what I saw is impossible, but I'll try. Take the most gruesome thing you have ever seen and multiply it by the power of ten. That was how terrible it was. Some bodies had their heads twisted at unnatural angles, for others they were blown clean off. And the blood don't even get me started on the blood, it was a janitor/custodian's worst nightmare. Enough of it to fill the entire volume of the world's biggest jumbo jet. The bodies were a mix of human and Covenant, although most were Covenant. I saw a glint of gold and found a dead Zealot with an energy sword clutched in it hand. I took that. I decided to see if I could get the shield mechanism so I took the armor off of the Elite. I started to look for some tools and found them within 5 minutes of searching. Then I took the armor apart and found the shield mechanism was still intact. I found bits and pieces of intact body armor, fit two, yes I found another Zealot, shield mechanisms to it. One on the back, one on the front. I found an unmarked helmet in a supply box, some ammo and a few grenades. The helmet covered most of my face, had a HUD (Heads-Up Display), and radio. I would listen in on the channels, try to find some humans, and all the while kick some Coveted rear! I grabbed a new PP, found a battle rifle, and check that I had my knife still. I checked that the shields worked (both did), that I had enough ammo, and that the energy swords I collected worked. The two new ones had (miraculously) full charge. I heard some noises that sounded like footsteps coming from one of the entrances, so acting instinctually I came up to the side of the door and pointed my rifle straight across the door. I also tuned in my radio to a channel that had some activity.

"This place gives me the creeps" someone said

"I hear you" said a female voice

"So why are we hear again, captain?" a younger voice asked

"Because a team of marines disappeared down here, Mark." Said the female, no wait the Captain, said

"Oh right" said the young one, Mark.

It was then I realized that I could hear those voices coming down the hall. I decided that it was then I would wait until they entered the room and I would leave. I ducked into the shadows (thank God that the armor was dark) and let them pass by.

"Oh God!" said the first voice.

"That ain't going to cut it, Joe." Said the Captain

"She's right" said Mark

"Hey! Look at this!" said Joe

"What?" said Mark

"It looks like something removed the armor off these Elite."

"Say, your right!"

'Crud, I forgot to hide the mess' I thought.

I exited the building and noticed that it was partly built into the ground. I started walking in one direction while trying to figure out where the heck I was by flipping through the radio channels. About 30 minutes into my travel I saw a Spirit drop ship starting to land, so I thought 'what the heck' might as well have some fun. I start to run over to it, and see some campers with Covenant closing in. I whipped out my battle rifle faster than you can blink, and scoped in on some brutes. One squeeze of the trigger and the chieftain's head is gone in a mass of blood, bone, and brains (not that they use them much). The crack of the rifle caused all heads to look around in which I snuffed the candle of life from the remaining brutes. The grunts were easy to mop up with their own weapon. That threat gone I left to travel in the same direction I was heading in the first time. I went back to the channel that I first heard human beings on.

"Did you hear that? It sounded like a battle rifle going off." Said the one called Joe.

"Yeah, I did" said the Captain

"Check" that was Mark

"Let's find out where it came from, because I am pretty certain that we are the only UNSC forces on this side of the planet, besides the dead guys." Said the Captain

"Whatever you say Cap'n" said Mark

'Ug, they're going to find that brass and or my foot steps' I thought

"What the!" said Joe

"What is it, Joe?" said Captain

"Footsteps" Joe replied "they lead West North-West."

"Lead on, Mr. Tracker First-Class" said Mark

"Alright"

I was in a fix either I stay where I am, or I continue on. I chose to go on mainly because I was afraid of being found by the Covenant. I heard the noise of a Banshee coming, and looked around for a hiding place. I spotted one in a group of large rocks, I ran towards it. The Banshee could not have seen me or else he would have shot at me, I looked out, and saw no Banshee in the sky. Then I heard something that made my blood run cold. The noise of a group of Phantoms, a little while later I saw them in the sky. A whole group of three of Phantoms. I hunkered down and prepared for a LONG siege, it was one of me against, like, 30 of them. The first one landed preparing to drop-off its troops, as the doors lowered I sighted the engines through my Battle Rifle, squeezed the trigger, and heard the rifle bark. There was a bright flash of blue and a loud KABOOM! And the Phantom was burning, in pieces on the ground. All of its occupants were dead. The next one was able to drop off its load and a ghost. I shot the driver of the ghost first, then took out the rest of the leaders, the grunts and jackals where killed by the pistol I liberated back in the strange building. The last drop ship was all Elites and two Wraiths. I knew I was probably doomed when I realized the reason why I wasn't dead before from the second/first wave was because of the dual shield system I rigged up on my armor. Then I saw my salvation three dots on the crest of a hill.

"Hey look! I think that is a human those Covvies are attacking!" said Mark

"Well then let's help. Joe, you come with me we'll help with the Elites. Mark, you take out those tanks." That was the Captain.

The rifle barked in my hands as I took out Elite after Elite, and as each one took two shots each to take out, I saw my ammo count dwindling quickly and to make everything worse I was on my last clip. Soon I would have to use the pistol, then the ammo counter hit 0. I ducked under cover of the rocks, and switched to the pistol, I popped back up out of my rocky cover and started shooting at them again. Then some heads started to blow. I realized it was the Captain and Joe coming to help and the Wraiths soon became balls of fire as they exploded.

"Huh! He's got a shield!" shouted Mark through the speakers

"You sure, Mark?" said the Captain

"Yes I'm looking at him though the scope of my sniper, every time a plasma shot hits him, which is rare I might add, I see the shimmer of a shield, I am currently looking at his head although, I can't get a good look at his face, I think it is hidden in the shadows."

By that time I was decided I would talk to them.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" I asked

"We can hear you loud and clear, kid" replied the Captain

"Ok, so that WAS the right switch" I muttered

"What was that, kid?" asked Mark

"I don't think you can call me "kid" because, you sound around my age" I told him

"Hey!"

"Ha, ha, ha, I told you, Mark, you can't do it" said an amused sounding Joe

"Well, all hostiles have been cleared" I said while coming out

Mark, Joe, and the Captain "GASP!"

"What?"

"Where did you get those?"

"Get those what?"

"Energy swords"

"Oh, I killed a Zealot for one ,and the other two I got off of some dead bodies, same with the shields."

"How did you know we knew about the shields?"

"I have your same radio."

"Oh right" **(I forgot to say it but all of the replies /questions are Fox and the Captain)**

"I'll call a Pelican"

"Fine with me"

So she did, and a little later we all are in one and heading up to the _Rising Victory_, a ship of the same class as the _Pillar of Autumn_, and I told them my story from the time of my waking up to the time we got to the Pelican. I asked them some questions about themselves and they answered. It turns out they were ODSTs that were given the choice of going down as regular marines or in the pods, they chose the marine's way. I asked if just anyone can join or if they are chosen.

"Well if you have some sort of camera to show them, then I think you might be able to join." Was the answer

"Sweet, because, I have a camera."

"Where?"

"Here" I unstrap the Airsoft High-def. camera that I had running until I stopped it to remove it. It saved and I took out a USB cord plugged it in to it and unlocked my IPod, plugged in the other side to the IPod and showed them the video, going quickly through the parts of walking.

"Is that good enough?"

"Yep" replied Mark

"Landing in 30" said the pilot

"You follow us" the Captain said

"You're in charge ma'm" I jokingly said while saluting

"And don't you forget it!" was the reply

We landed in the docking bay, and a couple of people turned to look at us, me more specifically. When, the captain of the ship decided to enter the hanger saved us.

"How is it you always seem to bring at least one person back with you, Captain Reca?" asked the Commanding officer of _Rising Victory_ ,Captain Kings, my FOF tagging system read.

"This one we had to save" replied Reca

"Is that true?" Kings asked turning to me

"Sort of" I told him

"Sort of?"

"Wraiths+ plasma pistol=me dead soon"

"Ah, that makes sense"

"He wants to join the ODSTs" piped up Mark

"Does he now?"

"Yes sir"

"Follow me to the debriefing room"

"Sir yes sir"

We walk towards the bridge to the debriefing room. It wasn't all that impressive, just a room with a large table, a holo-deck, and chairs. But there were the Commanding officers of the Marines, Naval personnel (Kings), and the ODST.

"I see you brought in another little helper, Reca." Said the CO of the Marines

"Yes I did, sir" was the reply

"And did I hear correctly from Captain Kings that he wants to join the ODSTs?" asked the ODST CO

"That is correct, sir" I replied

"Did I ask you?"

"No sir, but I had the feeling that it is what you wanted."

"Observant fellow isn't he?" Kings directed at Marine CO

"Yes he is." Came the reply

"Well kid, what do you have that can prove to me that you are eligible to join?" that question came from the ODST

"This" I say as I pull out my IPod.

The video is played, I did the same as I did with the trio.

"HOLY…"

"You said it Captain."

"Alright kid, you're in." said the CO,ODST

"You never told us your name, did you?" asked Reca

"I don't believe so." I replied "My name is Fox Downs"

"This is a neat little contraption." Said Kings as he picked up my IPod "so similar to the data pad, yet so different… what are all the things it can do?"

"It can play music, watch videos/movies, access the Internet, take and save photos/images, and play games."

"Music, you say? What do you have?"

"A couple of songs." I say as I go to my music library. Soon "Let it Burn" by Skillet is playing.

"This song reminds me of what has happened so far in this war."

"What is in the pack?" asked CO,ODST

'Uh-oh, busted' "Um… before I show you, can you keep a secret? All of you?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because, I'm not really from the 26th century."

"Oh really, then what century is it?" asked Kings

"The 21st. and I'm not even from this universe because, where I'm from all you guys are, is a bunch of video games, some books, and Fan Fiction."

"So let me guess. You have some of the books in the pack don't you?"

"Yes, but I can't show you until I know what time I am in."

"Let's see, the Master Chief has been picked up a couple of days away from some wreckage he called "Halo"." Said the Marines' CO

'Ok that means I am in between Halo CE and Halo 2' I thought "Does anyone know where the Dr. who created the SPARTAN program is?"

"No. Do you?" Kings asked

"Maybe."

"Can you tell us?"

"Yes. She's is trapped in a Forerunner shield world called Onyx

"I'll call Hood and tell him that we found someone who can find Hasley"

"Good. I would like to meet him..."

Then somebody knocked on the door.

"Captain, sir, the admiral would like to talk to you."

"Ok. Send him through."

The holo panel flickered to life, and THE Admiral Hood was standing there, well a hologram of him anyway. I stood at attention and so did the others.

"At ease" said Hood

We stood at ease.

"I see you picked up someone new." He said looking at me.

"Yes we did, sir." Replied Reca

"Says he knows where to find the Dr." Joe mentioned

"Does he now?"

"Yes I do, sir" I spoke up

"Don't you need to tell the Admiral something Fox?" asked Mark

"Oh yes, I do need to. Can you keep a secret sir?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because I'm not from here."

"What do you mean?

"I'm from across the ocean of space and time."

"So, a different dimension or universe?"

"Correct, sir"

"Alright, Captain, do whatever needs to be done to get Hasley back."

"Sir, yes sir"

The Admiral fades away.

"So, Fox, what would you like for your ODST stuff?" asked the CO,ODST

"Well, sir I have kind of grown attached to the armor, but could I have one of the helmets but with the visor changed to a reflective goldish-orange?"

"Why, might I ask?"

"I plan on being another Demon to the Covenant."

"Ah."

The briefing was ended after that, I was officially an ODST, I was assigned to Reca's team. I got my helmet of awesomeness. I was taken to my room, and along the way we exchanged banter.

"I wonder if I am eligible to become a SPARTAN." I said

"Maybe. Having a SPARTAN ODST would do wonders." Replied Reca

"An ODSS. That would be something." Said Mark

"Well here we are." Joe spoke up

I placed my stuff on my bed.

"Anybody up for the Mess?" asked Mark

I just realized how hungry I was.

"Sure" I replied

Chapter 3

The Mess was a lot like in books or movies. Noisy, with a lot of people talking. We went to grab some chow and find a table.

"So has anyone called you by a nickname of sorts? Like for example a random one such as Foehammer?" I asked Reca.

"No"

"Would you like one?"

"Maybe." She answered "It depends on what it is."

"How 'bout The Recruiter?" asked Mark

"That sounds a lot like my full name."

"Really?" I asked "So is it like Reca R. Uiter?"

"Yes. That IS my name."

"Well would you like to be called The Recruiter?" asked Joe "Because you do seem to bring back at least one other human."

"I would like to."

"The Recruiter it is!" I said

We finished lunch/dinner/whatever it was and went our separate ways; mine to sleep, Reca's to the library, Mark's to mull over what has happened, and Joe's to the gym.

Chapter 4

_Fox's dream_

_WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT AT THE CABIN! Screamed Mrs. Downs. _

"_Don't get mad at me. I'm just the messenger, shout at John, he's the one who went out to check." Said Mr. Downs _

"_All right, I'm just worried about him. He was supposed to call when he reached the cabin, and there hasn't been one all day."_

"_I am too , dear, I am too…"_

_End dream_

"That was a strange dream." I muttered as I woke up. I decided I was going to head to the gym and work out a bit as I got ready for the day. I put on my armor and helmet, another decision, very few people have seen my face; Admiral Hood, Captain Kings, Reca, Mark, Joe, CO,ODST, and the CO of Marines. And I intend to keep it that way, just like the Chief. As I walk to the gym I nod hello to the few who are up at this hour, mainly the people who keep this thing running. I enter the gym 5 minutes later, and am surprised to see Joe already there.

"I thought that Mr. Muscles needed his beauty sleep?" I told him

"Mr. Muscles did"

"So you consider 4 hours of sleep long?"

"Yep." He replied "It is long for me. I can normally function at the top of my game with 15 minutes of sleep."

"Whoa. Can you teach me?"

"Sure. How 'bout I get you up at…oh say an hour early for about 3 months?"

"Let me guess, the three months is so my body can adjust to it?"

"Yep. And we got company"

I turn around to see a couple of ODSTs come in. I can tell from the air around them they are jerks to those that are new.

"Really Joe? For someone so good a soldier you sure hang out with the lowly." Said the lead one.

"Yea. Run along, this is no place for rookies." Said another

"Because you five make it that way." I retorted "Not to mention that the next word you say has more letters that your IQ."

"Why you—" said the ring leader he stopped when he realized what he said. He took a swing at me, which I dodged with ease.

"Really is this the best you can do? I've seen trees hit people better than that!" I goaded him on. The more I taunted him the worse his swings became, then he changed tactics and charged at me. I just stuck my arm out and he ran into it knocking himself out cold. I look at the remaining four, crack my knuckles and say "Alright, who's next?" they run off. I turn to see Joe staring wide eyed at the man at my feet with his jaw open. "What?" I ask.

"Nobody has managed to defeat him in hand to hand combat." He replied "nobody short of a SPARTAN that is."

"Then I guess I AM SPARTAN material."

"Yes you are."

The remainder of the trip was pretty uneventful aside from some dirty looks from the R.L. also I learned that his name was Butch Brinder the 21st. 'Now I do know that personality runs in the family. I know him as Butch Brinder the 2nd.'

"Prepare to drop out of Slip-Space." Came over the intercom.

"Well, this is it." said Joe. A couple of minutes ago we came from a briefing, we were to go down by drop pods, neutralize any threats, and get the Doctor out along with any SPARTANS.

"Yep" I replied.

"Dropping in 30" said the mechanical sounding voice of the ship's AI. We got in our pods and the timer started

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" The drop felt like, oh how to put it…think skydiving at close to the sound barrier. Yes it was that fast. What we saw as we fell was incredibly beautiful.

Chapter 5

We landed on an area that had a strange door.

"Any threats?" Asked Reca

"None at all." Joe replied

"Let's take a look at that door" I said

"Alright" Reca said. We walked over to it, it was grey and angular.

"Forerunner?" asked Mark

"Definitely Forerunner." I told him

"Well, there's a panel over here that looks like it could open It." said Joe

"Let me try." I told him. I walked over to the panel and saw that there was a palm shape that looked like it fit one kind of hand only. I pulled off my glove and pressed the palm of my hand to it. A perfect fit. To door hissed open to show a portal through which we could see some of a strange planet. Then couple of vague shapes appeared on the horizon. Those shapes turned into one human (who was Hasley), two SPARTAN IIIs, and the remainder of Blue Team. Reca called down a Pelican Drop-Ship to pick us up. Back on the ship, Captain Kings called Hood to tell him we got Hasley and some SPARTANs. We headed back to Earth, but first a stop at a medical outpost where Hasley and the SPARTANs were checked for health problems. It was there when I was tested for SPARTAN genes.

"Well, Fox, you have all the genes of a SPARTAN." Said Hasley

"So does that mean I can become one?" I asked

"Yes." Was the reply

"Good because I want to do it."

"Do your team members object?"

"Nope. In fact they like the idea of an ODSS."

"Alright get out of that suit and get on the table."

I got out of my suit and lay down on the table. 'Those needles look painful.' I thought

"Am I going to be put under?" I asked

"Yes." Hasley said while handing me a mask with tube attached. I fell asleep. After what felt like a few seconds I woke up.

"How do you feel?" asked Hasley

"Sore" I answered "How long was I asleep?"

"A couple of hours." Was the reply

"Can I get up now?"

"Yes"

I got up and walked around a bit. I looked at myself in a mirror, I didn't look that much different, just slightly taller and more muscular, not to mention my eyes changed color. They went from a deep green with gold flecks to a dark grey with silver outline and jagged spikes of silver towards the pupil. In other words they looked EPIC! 'I wonder what else has changed on/in me.' I thought.

"Can I take another sample? I want to see if anything has come up." That was Halsey.

"Sure" she took a sample and…

"Odd…" she muttered

"What?" I asked

"This" she said pointing to something on the monitor. "I have never seen this before. It wasn't there the first time either."

"What does this mean?" I asked worried

"I have no idea." She replied disappointed

"Hmm…I have a feeling one of us will figure it out." I told her

I went back to the room I was staying in on the outpost. I got bored, so I started to see what I could do with my augmentations. I was checking out my speed and reaction time by running around the room and dodging the bed and what not. When I remember doing something that caused my arm to catch fire, I of course, of course hit the brakes to try and figure out why my arm wasn't burning as I put it out. I started to mess around with it, by making little fire balls fly around the room without burning anything. After my discovery I ran back to Hasley's room to show her what I found.

"Doctor, Doctor! I think I found out what it is!" I shouted at her door.

"Yes? What is it?" Hasley asked as she opened the door to let me in.

"This" I show her what I can do.

"Impressive. It seems that your body had some strange side effects to the augmentations."

"Well it is epic. Not to mention that it will help during some firefights."

"Yes it would."

"Do you think you could make some sort of handheld inter-dimensional/universal travel machine?" I asked

"Yes, why?"

'And I have to tell one other person.' "I'm not exactly from here…" I told her.

"So, something happened and trapped you here?"

"Yes"

"I'll get right on it."

Sometime later I got an arm gantlet that had the Travel device. 'This is going to be LEGENDARY!' I thought as I got it, but I wouldn't be able to use it just yet. Mainly because I stayed up late waiting for it that day/night/whatever time it was. I went to sleep.

_Fox's Dream_

_Two police officers were knocking on somebody's door. It opened and I saw Kate standing there._

"_Miss could you ask your parents to come to the door?" said officer numero uno._

_She nodded and left I followed her in and watched her shake her mother's arm. 'I wonder how long she's been mute' I thought. Her mom followed Kate to the door and was talking to the officers._

"_Sorry officers, she was traumatized a while ago and has been rendered mute."_

"_Can you tell us what she saw, ma'm?" asked the second officer_

"_I have no idea, she keeps trying to show me a picture of something but I don't know what it is."_

"_Miss, can you show us?" asked the first one_

_Kate nodded "yes"_

_She was typing something into her computer and turned it around to show the picture. It was a Covenant Elite._

"_Miss, that thing I purely fictional it does not exist. So unless you were scared by a video game it is invalid."_

_I see Kate write something on a piece of paper. "I was a friend's family reunion one week ago, when a strange portal appeared and two of those things came out. One of the mothers screamed and two parents tried to shield their children, but they and one child were shot with a strange gun, while the other was stabbed through the back. I saw another of my friends, Fox, show up in the cabin window the duck, but he was spotted by the golden one, who sent the blue one who had the gun after him. A little later the gold one went out and I heard a loud roar come form that direction the sound of the gun thing going off came and a little later a terrible smell, and Fox comes in carrying the gun and holding the hilt of the sword and he said "it's Ok the aliens are dead." After that I see him get pulled into the portal and it closed quickly after." She finishes writing._

"_She's never done that before, officers." Said Kate's mom_

"_Well, Mr. and Mrs. Downs are looking for their son, Fox. They said he never came home or got to their cabin in the woods." Said the second one_

"_Do you mind if we show this to them?" asked the first_

"_No, officer" was the reply_

_It fades away. I hear a strange yet powerful voice say "Fox, you will be returning to your universe soon. I have entered the coordinates into your Universe Jumper under the name of "Mother-verse"._

_End Dream_

I wake up after that, and decide to look. I flip up the screen and scroll through to universes and sure enough there's Mother-Verse plain as day. I head down to the gym where my team and I meet up every morning.

"Well guys, this is it." I told them

"This is what?" asked Reca. 'Oh right I haven't told them about it yet.'

"I asked Hasley if she could make an inter-dimensional/universal travel thing and she complied." I answered her

"You did it so you can go back home, right?" asked Mark

"Yep, but if you fear I won't be able to come back. Think again. Plus I gave each of you guys Skype, you can set up an account and we'll be able to talk over it.

"Great" said Joe

"Let's see if it works shall we?" said/asked Reca

"Alright" I say as I press yes. A blue and white swirling sphere appears around me and I feel myself shifting to someplace else, the sphere fades and I am in the spot where the first portal was, and it is right behind Kate.

"Um…Hello?" I ask. Kate jumps and turns around.

"Fox!" she says surprised "You look different… what happened?"

"I thought you were mute, and what do you mean different?"

"How did you know I was mute until you appeared? And to answer your question; you are taller, more muscular, and your eyes have changed."

"Now I'LL answer your question. I had dreams of what was happening here. And the one before that, SPARTAN augmentations."

"So that portal DID lead to the Halo Universe" she muttered

"Yes it did, heck I even made some friends there to."

"Really?"

"Yep, ODSTs their names are Reca, Joe, and Mark."

"I thought ODSTs disliked SPARTANs."

"Well I became an ODST BEFORE I was a SPARTAN."

"So you became an ODSS?"

"Yep!" don't tell my mom ok? This will be a secret as long as possible."

"Alright I won't."

We start to walk back to my house. 'I wonder what else this thing can do…' I flip up the screen and am scrolling through when I see a place titled "armor" I open that and see my suit. 'Sweet, I will never be too far away from it.' I think. I close the screen, as we get near my home. 'Home' I think 'my true home.' We enter through the back door and I notice that my parents aren't home, we head down to the basement where my room is. I go straight for my desktop and open Skype. Three new names are there asking to be added; Mr. Muscles, The Recruiter, and Marksman. I add all of them and video call them. Two don't answer but The Recruiter does. I see all three in Reca's room.

"Hi guys! I want you to meet, Kate, my childhood friend." I say as I point to her.

"Hello Kate." Says Mark

"Hi" says Joe

Reca just smiles and nods hello

"Fox has told me some stuff about you three. He says you are some of the best friends he's ever had." Kate says to them.

I feel someone staring at me and notice it is Reca, and then I realize she has never really seen me after my augmentations with my armor off. I look at her and raise my eyebrow, she blushes very faintly.

"So she knows where you were?" asks Reca

"Yep apparently she was there during my heading to your universe." I tell her

I hear a door opening and realize it is my parents. 'What am I going to tell them?'

**Well? Good or bad? Tell in your review. Oh yes I am going not going to finish this and THEN write a new story. Nope, this I completely different it will (probably) never be finished, if one story completes then one of the others will still be going although I aim to make most of the story in the Mother-verse with Fox going back and forth between universes. So spoiler alert! Skip if you no want to find out what is going to (maybe) happen next. I am looking for Pokemorph O/Cs they will be featured sometime in the future. I need;**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Kind of Pokémon (no legendary and they must evolve once):**

**Personality:**

**Looks (keep it Teen people so they must wear CLOTHES! Nothing too short for the females):**

**Age (I will ask for updates on this once a year or so has passed in the story):**

**If a Pokémon type needs a stone or something to evolve I will make the morph gain some traits for example: a vulpix Pokemorph would gain longer tails and her/his fur would get some gold in it. Another thing NO humans wearing costumes please. It just looks stupid, I'm asking for Star Fox Style Pokemorphs not costumes or Animorph style. If you could send a picture with it that will be great. I will accept Pokemorphs that are like human with Pokémon traits. So like an Eevee Pokemorph of that style would have the ears, some fur (like the mane) and a tail, but the rest is human. Think Human+Eevee=that. With the clothes thing, I'm talking about making them wearing only, like, bras, and or bikinis. That kind of thing, you CAN make them wear stuff like a jumpsuit.**

**Species Unknown over and out!**

**[Transmission ended]**


	2. The beginning of a new age

The Universe Jumper Chronicles:

The Halo of Change

**Hello Peeps! I am back, well not really any way. I will be using my O/Cs because I do not have any mainly because my account wasn't working when I wrote this so fail on my part XD. Any way disclaimer is I own nothing. Also Norton is sick so he's not here right now. WARNING! Unmentioned M rated stuff in Ch. 9 and 10 WARNING!**

**Thought-speak= italics with quotations**

**Aurora/psychic speak is ****underlined**

Chapter 6

_I heard the door open and realized it was my parents_.

I quickly say goodbye to my friends and close out of Skype, before my parents came down.

"Kate" I say "Can you go tell them I'm here and will come up soon?"

"Sure" she replies

She exits and goes upstairs as I'm hiding what I have in my pack; the energy swords and weapons. The swords I hide in a box on my shelf, and a silenced magnum exclusive to the ODSTs I hid underneath my pillow. Those were the only things I did not have on my armor when I came back home. I head up stairs, and find my parents standing there.

"Why didn't you call us to say you were back and no longer lost?" asked my dad

"I was never lost" I told him "I knew where I was the whole time." My mom just hugs me and is crying in to my shoulder. Eventually she stops and looks me over.

"I can't believe that in a little over a week you've grown so much."

'Well of course you can't because you were not there and you would never understand.' I thought. It was hard to keep from saying that aloud though.

We talk a bit more then, Kate and I head over to a secret place we made deep in the woods, to keep it that way we don't follow the same path more than once. I take my pack with some weapons and ammo along with me, so we can hide them in an underground portion of the base. I had the remaining two energy swords with me so they were hid along with the guns.

"Say Kate, you want to see me with my suit on?" I ask her

"Yes" was the reply. I go to the "armor" section of my UJ device and activate my first (and only) suit. I there is a golden ring that split and one side moved up, the other went down and my suit appeared.

"GASP!"

"It is impressive isn't it?"

"Yes it is, Halloween is coming soon. How 'bout you use the suit as a costume?"

"That is a good idea." "How long until school starts again?"

"Tomorrow"

"What!"

"Yes, it starts tomorrow."

I deactivate the suit, it disappears, and we head back home because it was getting late.

Along the way I'm thinking of stuff mainly about school starting tomorrow. "Good night Kate." I say

"Good night Fox." Is the reply

The next day I head for the bus stop to go the high school. Kate arrives about 30 seconds later; we both get on the bus together and head for the back. We sit down and at the next stop Butch Brinder the 2nd comes on the bus.

"Hey Foxy move it. That's my seat." That was Butch

"You know there are several other seats that are empty too, you don't need to HAVE this one." I told him.

"Move before I punch your face in!"

"I'd like to see you try."

"Ooh the lost one thinks he can beat me." He announced. Butch tried to go through with his threat, I blocked every one of his punches with ease, and then I kicked him in the gut knocking the wind out of him. He slunk away to another seat with his goons. We arrive at school 10 minutes later. "You do realize that Butch will try to get back at you, after you humiliated him." Kate warns me. I just snort and say "All he will do is humiliate himself more."

"If you say so…" she replies worriedly. I have to leave her to go to my first period class which is English. Luckily Butch is not in any of our classes except for lunch so we're safe until then. All of the periods until lunch pass by smoothly, and then there's lunch. Me and Kate meet up grab our food and head outside along with a few others, and guess who is outside waiting for us…Butch.

"You better watch yourself, Foxy. I'm not going to make this school year easy for you."

"Butch, Butch, Botch. The only thing you'll do is make it harder for you, not me." I tell him coldly. His face turns a deep red. A couple of kids snicker at this. Surprisingly enough, Butch doesn't try anything for the rest of the day/week/month. I think he thought he could make me paranoid, by wondering what the heck he was planning.

"Well, Kate, we got all the stuff to put together your "recreation of an ODST suit." I tell her the day before Halloween.

"Yes we do"

"Let's put this together and see how it fits you." We were in the secret base and preparing to put together Kate's costume. After finishing piecing the suit together, I fit it on Kate.

"How does it feel?" I ask her

"Fantastic!" was her reply

"Alright! Let's sneak this sucker back home and hide it in my room and if my parents ask what our costumes are we tell them it's a surprise."

"Ok" we head home with the spare ODST armor in a box that I hide underneath my bed. Oh I forgot to mention that my older brother John got home a day ago from his embassy duty.

"Hey little bro, what are you going as for Halloween?"

"It is a surprise." I told him.

The next day was Saturday, and it was Halloween. That night Kate came over for her "costume", I was placing it on her when, le wild question appears! "Hey Fox! When are you and Kate going to be ready?" asked my dad

"I'm just finishing up Kate's costume, dad!" I shout back

"Ok! Come up when you're done!"

I finish putting the armor on Kate and activate mine, and then we head upstairs.

"GASP!" that came from my parents and John. "Was THAT what you were working on when you two disappear into Fox's room?" asked John

"Yep!" I say proudly

"Are you going to stare at our costumes, or are we going trick or treating?" asked Kate

"Yea. Let's go."

We head outside and go across the street to other houses and start trick or treating. Kate and I get a lot of stares, because of our costumes, when suddenly it starts to thunder. All the people outside start running to their houses before the rain came down, we don't make it. All of a sudden I hear a whistling noise and turn around; the BIGGEST lightning bolt I have ever seen is coming straight towards us! I tell the others to run as fast as possible and don't look back; we barely get 3 feet before the lightning bolt hits. I can't describe the power of volts running through my body, also it feels like my body was being ripped apart and stitched back together elsewhere.

Chapter 7

_Fox's Dream_

_I saw a bright flash of light in a field, to which I started running. I saw a strange sight. A body was lying there in the field, my body I realized. Then I saw a strange creature come out of the woods it looked like a human if you remove the green color of the hair and change the color of the skin from green and white to the pale pink of a human. It fell asleep curled up next to me and I felt something like that of something leaning against me. A few minutes' later two creatures that looked like dogs came out of the grass. There were a couple of differences between them and a dog. One was mostly blue with some black, had a little spike on the back on each paw/hand, and it walked on its hind legs. The other was a brown with a cream underside, mane, and tip of foxlike tail. It also had some cat traits. Both of those curled up next to me too._

_End Dream_

I started to wake up and realized that there were three forms pressed against me. I slowly sat up as to not awaken them and to see them more clearly. I realized that I was looking at some Pokémon, a Ralts, Rilou, and Eevee to be exact. They started to wake up a little later. The Ralts woke up first, I held my arms wide as to show I did not have any weapons, not as a gesture for a hug. But that was what it seemed to think that was what I wanted. It tried to wrap its small arms around my waist, with a small cry of "ralts". The other two were awake by then and were watching the ralts and I. I called them over, and asked if they were male. All three shook their heads. "So you're all female?" they nodded yes. "Do any of you know where any other humans are?" The rilou pointed in a direction and made a gesture as if she wanted me to follow her. "Do you want me to follow you?" I asked. She nodded. I started to follow and heard a noise behind me; I turned around and saw the ralts and Eevee following me and the rilou. "Let me guess, you two want to come along too?" An "eev" and a "ral" were the replies along with a nod. "Alright come here." I place the Eevee on my head and held the ralts, the rilou just walked along beside us. "Would you guys like actual names? Because calling each of you by your species sounds demeaning." I asked/explained. I received nods from each of them. "Ok would you like something for your final forms?" I asked them "Because calling you something that fits these forms wouldn't work for those." Again nods, "For eevee how 'bout Veon?" a head shake "Vee, or Eon?" a nod "Which one?" "Vee" was the reply. "Vee it is." "For rilou would you like Luc?" a nod, and "ralts how about Eve?" again a nod. "Well then from now on you three are Vee, Luc, and Eve." Luc pulled on my sleeve which caused me to stop, I look at her quizzically. She points towards a town. "Sweet, thanks for leading us here Luce." I tell her. I walk towards town with them, Vee still on my head, Eve still in my arms, and Luc is walking beside. Three people wearing weird spacesuits with bowl cuts stepped out from the trees and told us to stop.

"Hand over those Pokémon or else!" said the one in the middle

"What if I don't?" I ask

"Then we'll force you to." Said the left one

"I'd like to see you try"

"Very well."

He sent out a bidoof I had Eve go in.

"Eve use tackle!" I shout

She runs at the bidoof and hits it hard; it falls over and tries to stand up again.

"Come on you lazy thing!" shouts Lefty

"Use tackle while it is trying to get up!" I tell Eve. WHAM! The bidoof is knocked out. The grunt recalls his bidoof. "Lousy Pokémon" he mutters. The one on the right comes and sends out a glameow. I have Vee come and show the poor feline what it has coming to it.

"Vee, use shadow ball!"

"Dodge it!"

'Not going to happen' I thought "Use quick attack where he finishes his dodge!" his glameow is out for the count. 'These guys are easier to beat than in the video games.' He recalls his glameow. The one that was in the middle steps up to plate. He sends out a zubat, I have Luc go in to whip its non-existent tail!

"Force palm!" I say "You are defeated!" I tell the grunt

The attack lands and zubat is knocked out of the sky. The grunt recalls his Pokémon and the grunts run off. I enter town and head for a Pokémon center to find a place where I can register to be a trainer.

"Your Pokemon seem to like you a lot." Said a nurse Joy.

"Yea well, they aren't exactly mine…" I say sheepishly

"What do you mean?"

"The only things I remember is waking up in a field with them next to me." I explain "Do you know any where I can sign up for becoming a trainer?"

"Yes, the Pokemon research center is just across town."

"Really? Thanks"

"You're welcome"

Vee, Luc, and Eve go back to where they were when we entered town. We head over to the Research center, and I see Ash there. I walk up to them, and ask "Are you professor Rowan?"

"Why yes, I am." Replies Rowan.

"Do you mind signing me up as a trainer?"

"No, not at all." He says. We head into the center and he asks me some questions

"Name?"

"Fox Downs"

"Age"

"17"

"Home town?"

"Could you put this town as it?"

"Why is that?"

"All I remember is waking up in a field with these three pressed up against me."

"Ok then." He said "What way? Trainer, contestant, etc."

"Trainer"

"Ok. Here you go" he hands me a PokeDex

"Thanks professor!" I say as I exit the Research center. By then Ash had already left for who knows where. "Well guys lets head for the closest gym and whip them, shall we?" Luc gave a half smile at this. We head back to the Pokemon center to grab a region map, and exit the town. A couple of idiots decide to try to defeat us. Never happened. We got to Jubilife City and saw some commotion in the center of the city. We went in that direction, when we got there we saw some spacesuit dudes standing there forcing people to hand over their Pokemon. "Hey jarheads! Give the people back their Pokemon!" I shouted.

"Jarheads! You dare insult Team Galactic!" said the ring leader, a women with red hair that was sticking up in two places.

"Really? Was that the best name you could come up with? I've heard morons come up with better names than that." I retorted "and you are?" even though I knew who she was.

"I" she said all importantly "am Commander Mars, one of the four Commanders of Team Galactic."

"You forgot to mention weak too."

"I am not weak you insolent brat!" she screamed "I shall show you wrong!"

"Alrighty, then. Prepare to lose." I sent out Luc to show Mars what strength really is. Mars sent out her zubat.

"Force palm!" I shout to Luc

"Dodge it!" The attack barely clipped the zubat's wing partially paralyzing that wing. The zubat fell out of the sky and was completely helpless, or so I thought…

"FINISH HIM!" I shout, and Luc closes in to take out Mar's zubat. She never makes it, because I forgot that she was far weaker than the zubat.

"Wing attack" shouts Mars. The zubat complies with only one wing, but it still takes out Luc. I run over to her, pick her up, and take her over to my side.

"Vee use shadow ball and don't stop until this is over!" she complies and within 4 shots the zubat is KO'd. 'FATALITY!'I thought. Next Mars send out a bronzor.

"Vee, run around the bronzor with quick attack and fire at it with shadow ball!" Vee starts to run in circles around the bronzor, and at random times fires a few shadow balls at it. I could see the bronzor starting to weaken, but so was Vee. The bronzor looked like it was getting dizzy trying to keep Vee in its sights. "Keep it up, Vee! You're doing great!" The bronzor was getting lower to the ground each second "Now!" I shout. Vee turns and charges the bronzor with quick attack "bronzor use extrasensory!" its attack hits Vee and causes her to tumble to a stop "use shadow ball one more time, Vee!" I shout to her. She barely creates one and sends it at the bronzor, who falls to the ground out of the fight. Luc goes out to pick up Vee, who faints in Luc's arms. Eve goes out on the field for the battle that would decide whether Team Galactic keeps the stolen Pokemon or leaves them. Mar's sends out her last Pokemon, a purugly.

"Purugly use fake out!" shouts Mars. Her purugly complies and tries to hit Eve who teleports away. 'I had NO idea she could do that yet…' "Eve! Use Teleport and shadow ball together to wear down its health!" Eve starts to teleport to random locations around the battle field never using one more than once. Mars was starting to get angry, but I had no idea that she would attempt something as bad as what had happened. "Purugly, use slash on the trainer!" she shouted out angrily. The purugly runs at me and hits me hard with a slash knocking me into a tree and breaking several bones and cut and bleeding all over, it took everything I had to stay awake. I managed to, for about 30 seconds.

Unknown POV

The ralts stared at its trainer and saw that he looked pretty much dead. It started to gather what looked like a shadow ball except more sinister, the ralts fired the dark orb and when it struck, both the redheaded trainer and the purugly were put to sleep, the attack was Dark Void. Then a white light started to envelope the ralts, it was evolving. The light fades and a kirlia was standing there. Then it fainted.

**(Ok I know that Darkrai is the only Pokemon that can learn that move. Sue me, actually don't, but still. I only plan on having Eve use that during times of a) immense anger or b) immense sadness. Ok I know that Mars does not make an appearance in that city, so what it is my story I can do what I want.)**

Chapter 8

Fox's POV (again)

I wake up in a hospital room with all my wounds bandaged, and me feeling like a train just hit me. Not to mention the feeling of a nuke going off in my head. I look over to my left and see a kirlia sitting on a bed across from me, "Kirla!" it exclaims and hugs me, it take me a moment to realize that the kirlia was Eve. "Eve?" I ask, she nods and leaves the room. A minute later she brings in Vee and Luc with her. Vee jumps up on the bed and proceeds to try and happily lick every part of my face. "Ack." I push her away, Luc is more subtle. She climbs up on the bed and happily nuzzles me in the chest, then looks at me with an expression that read "Don't ever scare us like that again." I heard someone enter the Pokemon center and ask the nurse Joy something. Rowan enters the room I was in. "Sorry about what happened Fox." He said

"No matter." I tell him "You couldn't have prevented it. Besides I doubt you would have survived it."

"Well, do you remember signing up as a trainer?"

"Yes"

"Well something was nagging at me at the back of my mind and I realized I never gave you Pokeballs."

"You do have them right?"

"Yep, here you go!" he says as he hands me the Pokeballs, then he leaves.

"Do you guys want to be caught, so other trainers can't catch you?" I ask them

Cries of "Ri", "Ker", and "Eev" came from them as they nodded. I tapped each of them with a Pokeball, they didn't struggle at all. After the balls dinged a successful catch I released them. "Do any of you know how long I was out?" I ask. "Kirl la" says Eve as she's holding up two fingers, I ask her "Two what? Days, weeks, months, years?" _"Days Master, two days"_ 'I had no idea you could mind speak yet.' "Two days" I mutter. _"Are you alright Master?" "I'm fine Eve just a little sore." "If you say so"_ I feel her presence leave my mind. 'Why was that kind of comforting?' I thought. I checked that my UJ was ok, it was and I saw that my armor was back in the suit section. I checked to see if I could go back home. It said "Error. Jumping device needs to recharge." '*****!' _"What was that Master?" "Nothing Eve, nothing at all."_ I get up out of the bed, Vee, who was asleep, tips over enough to wake up. I sit down so she can climb up on my head. I pick up Eve and nearly drop her when she squirms. I set her back down on the bed and she teleports and appears on my shoulder a second later. Riolu still walks alongside us. We head out, but are stopped by some Team Galactic grunts. "You're not going anywhere until you hand over all your Pokemon" the leader said. "Hmm…how about, No." I say as I grab Luc's arm and tell Eve to put us behind them. She does and we start running towards the path to Oreburg town **(or city. I can't remember which)** "Stop them!" I hear from behind, then the pounding of 20 feet after us. We run into the woods to hide and lost them. "Well, now what?" Eve and Luc shrug although Vee says something I can't understand "Eevee vee eev eve." "Eve, do you know what Vee said?" _"Yes Master. She said we should go around them through the forest and take care of any that have seen us." _"Good plan Vee, and Eve?" _"Yes Master?"_ "Quit with the Master business would you? My name is Fox." _"Yes mas—Fox"_. We start traveling again and we come across a clearing with a small river flowing through it. "How 'bout we stop here for the rest of the day?" I get nods from each of them. I set Vee down on the ground and she runs for a shallow part of the river to wash out the dirt and leaves from running in the forest and the battle about two days ago. I spot some berry trees and go over there to give my Pokemon some privacy. I find myself thinking about Kate and where the heck she could be. 'She could be anywhere in this world for all I know.' I pick some berries for lunch and create a makeshift basket using the front of my shirt to carry them. I go back to the river when I hear someone cry out "HELP!" I drop what I was doing and rush to the river which was where the cry came from. I look upstream to see a giant cliff where somebody was standing backed up against to edge. Eve comes up to me and points out some Pokemon. They were a bidoof, glameow, and zubat. Then I hear "This will teach you to stay away from Team Galactic!" I realize we had to do something. _"Fox! I can teleport us to her, where you grab her and we come back here!" _Eve says_ "Good plan" I _tell her. We do just that. "Hey it's that meddle some kid!" one grunt shouts. "Don't worry I got you." I tell the girl they were trying to injure. "Eve! Teleport us back!" I shout. She complies and we appear where we came from. I look at closer at the girl and see that it is Kate. "Kate, is that you?" I ask, the girl nods. _"Fox, exactly who is this, and why can't she speak?" _"Well Eve, her name is Kate and why she can't speak is because of some problem that renders her mute if she becomes traumatized." She looks at Kate and asks concerned _"Is that true?"_ Kate nods her head yes. "Most of the time she gets over it quickly, but…this time I have no idea what might help her." I say, _"Do you think I could help her?"_ "Maybe if you learn Heal Pulse, you might." Kate taps my arm and makes a writing gesture. "You want pen and paper?" I ask, she nods. I give her a pen and a note book, and she writes "It's getting late. When do we go to sleep?" "Soon" I tell her "Soon". I realize Eve has been quite this whole time, and I turn to look at her. She obviously didn't go to the river to bathe and she was practically asleep, leaning on my shoulder. I tap her on her arm. "Eve. EVe. EVE!" she starts. I snicker a bit. _"I was TRYING to sleep, Fox."_ "Yea? Well you need to take a bath." _"Huh?"_ Eve goes to the river to look at herself. I sneak up behind her and push her in "Kir!" She shouts. I'm on the shore laughing my head off, when she uses her psychic powers, lifts me up and dumps me in the water. "Brrrrr. COLD. It's very COLD." I hear laughter coming from shore and see Kate standing on the shore and pointing at us. _"I thought she was mute." _"I said she's temporarily mute." _"Oh"_ "Now let's get these leaves and dirt out of your hair." I say as I start combing my fingers through Eve's hair.

No Ones POV

Kate sits on the river bank watching Fox remove the leaves from Eve's hair, as three beings watch them from the trees. "The Pokémon's emotions are very humanlike." Said one. "So is their will." Said another. "But their knowledge is not. It is that of Pokemon." Said the third. "Do you think we should find a way for them to be with the human?" said the first "He does not realize this, but the human girl is not the one for him." "Then which one is it?" asked the third. "I don't know" replied the first. "Then let's find a way for them to be together." The second being spoke up. "Yes we should, shouldn't we?" said the first. "It is decided then. Each is to find a way for them to be together." Said the second. The three beings each left for their respective places, the first to the west and south, the second to the east, and the third to the north.

**(Can you guess who those three beings are? Tell me in your review.)**

Fox's POV

As I was removing the leaves from Eve's hair, I start to hear a sound kind of like a purr coming from somewhere. After trying to find the sound for a few seconds, I realize it was coming from Eve. "Someone sounds content." I tell her. _"Well I am." _Came the reply. She rests her head on my shoulder and her breathing slows down a bit. She fell asleep. I slowly swam back to shore, where Luc and Vee had already dried off and were asleep. I set down Eve, 'She looks so peaceful when she's asleep.' I caught myself thinking. I hopped up on a rock to keep watch, as I only need thirty minutes of sleep to function. The reason for that is Joe kept his promise, and I found myself waking up an hour before he came to wake me up after three weeks instead of three months. I heard the sound of ragged, injured breathing coming from the river, and in the light of the moon I see the water turning slightly darker. Blood, I realize 'Something I hurt and it is in the river!' I see a shape weakly trying to get to shore, without thinking I dive into the water. I swim towards the shape, even though I have no idea what it is. I take hold of the creature and start to swim back. The Pokemon faints with a weak "buiz". It was a buizel. I look it over and see a HUGE, deep gash on one side, I start pressing some leaves on the wound and bind them there tightly with some string in my pack. I run over to the berry orchard, pick some Oran berries, and run back with them to feed to the severely injured buizel when it wakes up. I set the berries next to the buizel, and then I climb back onto the rock. I am watching the river when I hear the buizel stirring; I jump down off the rock and sit down next to the buizel. I pick up an Oran berry and hold it out to the buizel, it grabs the berry and eats it quickly, I hold out another, it eats that one too, I move the pile closer, and check the wound. The bleeding has gone down and I watch as the wound slowly heals from the bottom up with each berry. I hear voices. "I can't believe that buizel got away even after it got that giant gash from a scyther." 'Team Galactic!' I thought, I decided to show these murderous fiends what I can do. I use my strange ability of controlling heat and fire to freeze a portion of the river. I stand on the ice facing the grunts with the moon at my back so my features are not shown. I feel my aggression rising when the grunts come around a bend in a boat, they see my eyes, the only thing that could be seen. I raise my hand, form a ball of fire, and launch it at them. It hits the boat squarely in the middle blowing the tiny thing in half, all the grunts are floundering about in the water. I jump back onto land a melt the ice platform letting the grunts continue on their way down the river. I wave and smile as they go by. The buizel limps up behind me and taps me on the arm, I turn around. "Bui buizel zel bui bui!" It says. "You are wanting to come with us don't you?" I ask, it nods yes. "Well you'll have to be caught." It shrugs, I tap it on the head with a Pokeball and the buizel is pulled inside. The Pokeball dings a successful catch, and I release the buizel. "So are you a boy or a girl?" I ask it. "Bui zel" it says as it holds up two fingers, "So a girl?" I ask it again. She nods. "Would you like a nickname?" the buizel nods

Chapter 9

"How about Zel?" I ask the buizel, she nods yes. I yawn and walk over to the others with Zel following. I lie down next to Eve and fall asleep.

_Fox's Dream_

_I watch two people conversing using a videophone. _

"_Cyrus, you must be kidding. Really, a kid with weak Pokemon defeated one of your commanders, and then some of your grunts say that same person can create fire with his hands. And now you want me to go and find them?" says a female voice from in front of me._

"_Pokemon Hunter J, you know I will pay you handsomely. If you do get them for me, after all these Pokemon are very powerful." Says the blue haired man on the screen._

_I realize they're talking about me. 'When I wake up I am going to get out of this clearing and head for the Oreburg gym.'_

_End Dream_

I wake up with Eve using my chest as a pillow. The picture was surprisingly cute, but I had to wake her and the others up. I gently shake her and she wakes up. A few seconds later she gives me a quizzical look _"Why did you wake me up?" 'We are being hunted.' "Uh oh." 'Yep, now help me wake up the others."_ Eve lifts her head off me and stands up, stretching. I also stand up and stretch. Then we go to wake up Kate and the Pokemon. I wake up Kate and Vee, while Eve wakes up Luc and Zel. When they all are awake I tell them what I saw in my dream minus the control fire part. _"I have a feeling that you are hiding something, Fox."_ Says Eve _'You're correct Eve, but I'd rather keep some things secret.' _I reply. "Hey Kate!" I say "Yes Fox?" was the reply "I don't want to take any chances, so should I put on my suit?" I ask her. "I think you should to." I tell my Pokemon what I'm about to do, so they don't get freaked out. I activate my suit and the usual gold bands that create it come up. "You know, Fox, I will never get used to that." Says Kate. _"That, Fox, is impressive."_ Says Eve as she, Vee, Luc, and Zel nod. "Well then, let's hit the road to the gym." We leave for the path to get to Oreburg. Along the way, I hear the sounds of J's flying thing's engines, so I return Eve, Luc, Zel, and Vee, then dive into the trees. After the noise disappears I move back onto the path and let my Pokemon out of their Pokeballs. "That was too close." I say. "I agree" replies Kate "Um…Fox?"

"Yes?"

"I am considering staying here."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I feel like I belong here, in this universe, not in our home one."

"But what about your parents?"

"I never told you this, but they're not my real parents. I was found on the doorstep of an orphanage, stayed there for a few years, and during those years learned that what my name was. Kate Kitsune."

"So you never knew who your parents were, and you feel that you came from here?"

"Yes" was the reply. My mouth drops. "Don't worry Fox, I'll stay with you until you head back home."

"Ok, I guess"

"_I thought that we were going to the gym, not sitting around talking."_ Reminded Eve. We continued on and wild Pokemon attacked us. Eve and the others just needed to kick a few rears, and they left us alone. We exited the tunnel into Oreburg. They each sustained a few hits so I took them to the Pokemon center to get those minor injuries healed. I sat down with Kate and reviewed on paper what I planned to do to curb-stomp the gym leader. I release Eve, Luc, Vee, and Zel to go over what I know and who I was going to pick. I chose Eve, Zel, and Luc. Vee was going to watch the battle with Kate from the sidelines. I give Kate, Vee to hold/pet and make happy, while the ones that I chose walk along side me. As we waited outside the gym to see Roark I found myself watching the sky. After a few seconds of watching the clouds I see three dots go flying into the sky, then they disappear with a twinkle. I ask a passing person where the gym leader was. "He's in the coal mine." Was the answer. "Well guys, we've been sitting around out here for nothing. Roark is in the mine." Eve just shrugs and starts walking in that direction. The rest of us follow. When I see the setup of the mine I can't help but whistle. "Yep!" calls out one of the workers, I go for the entrance with vigor. Eve, Luc, and Zel have to run to keep up. I snicker a bit, but I stop when Eve teleports to my shoulder and smacks my helmet, hard then teleports off. After that I slow down. We enter the cave together. I have Eve, Luc, and Zel to protect me from the wild Pokemon, while Kate has Vee to protect her. We run into a few geodude, nothing too serious. When an ONIX come out of the ground. Yes we have to fight a ****ing level 32 onix (I checked the PokeDex). None of us were ready for that! Eve was at level 23, Vee was at level 18, Luc was at level 20, and Zel was at level 17. **(During any fights in this chunk of the story, if I get anything, like moves too early or they are wrong, evolution levels wrong that kind of stuff. I'm sorry. I have no internet here where I am writing for research. Again I AM SORRY) **Eve, Vee, Luc, and Zel attacked with shadow ball, shadow ball, force palm, and water gun respectively. All it seemed to do was aggravate the onix even more. It threw a boulder at me. I didn't move because I knew my shield took 10 seconds to fully charge and I had not turned them on. I may not have moved but Kate did. She jumped at me knocking me aside and getting hit full force by the boulder herself. I got up off the ground as soon as possible to get to Kate. I barely see a machop strike the onix and defeat it, because of my tears. 'I am glad my helmet is one way unless I let it.' I call hoarsely to Eve "Get her to the Pokemon center! Quickly!" Eve touches Kate and teleports away. I stand up with the help of Vee, Luc, and Zel. I walk slowly to the Pokemon center and enter to see Eve with a Nurse Joy standing there. "Your kirlia told me the whole story." Joy told me sounding kind of creeped out. _"She's is in the emergency room for critical injuries. They wouldn't let me in because I wasn't her Pokemon."_

"Can I and my Pokemon see her?" I ask

"I'm sorry but –" I cut her off "She's my friend! She's the one who saved my LIFE!"

"Ok then, but she's probably not going to talk much."

"I don't need her to talk I just want to see her."

Joy lets us into the ER. I head straight to Kate's bed, Eve, Luc, Vee, and Zel follow. I sit by her bed, take off my helmet, lean over, rest my head on her chest, and let out all the emotion I had bottled up. She must have woke up sometime as I was letting out, because I hear "Are you finished?" What can I say? I hugged her. "Yes. Yes I am now" I told her. That small amount of speech must have really tired her out, because she was soon asleep again. _"She must really mean a lot to you."_ Says Eve _"If you really wanted to give your life for her."_ "Yes, Eve she really does." _"Do you mind if I try something?"_ Eve asks. "If it will help her go ahead." I replied. Eve steps up the bed and I see a white light envelope Eve's hands 'she knows heal pulse!' I thought. The light started to surround Kate, and I watch on the monitors her injuries healing before my eyes. Eve finishes healing Kate, who wakes up three seconds later, and faints in my arms. "Did she just heal me?" asks Kate. "Yes she did." I reply. Eve starts to glow in my hands and instead of it being just her hands this is her whole body. 'I had never had a Pokemon evolve in my hold before.' I found myself thinking. Her Gardivor form looked slightly different from the anime versions. Slightly more ah…striking? Her dress was more form fitting than in the anime or video games. I carry her up to my room in the Pokemon center. Oh shut-up with those thoughts, I wasn't thinking about THAT. I set Eve on my bed and pulled up a chair to wait. And wait. And wait some more. After about an hour of waiting Eve wakes up. She jumps out of bed with a cry of "Gar!" glomps me, and nearly stabs me with the red spike on her chest. **(The reason I have not really described the Pokemon is because you are reading this on a device that has internet so you can look it up.)** "Eve! Let go! I can't breathe!" I try to cry. "Sorry Fox." "Don't worry Eve. Say when did you learn to speak?" "Since just now." "Oh" we walk back down to see if Kate was up and walking. I found her sitting on a booth with Luc in her lap with Zel and Vee sitting in a line waiting to be stroked by Kate. "They really seem to like you." I say while laughing. "Yes they do AND you all need a bath." Kate replied.

"Aright your four, come on time to give you a bath. Kate if you can, you come to help too."

"Is it because they are all females?"

"Yes" I reply. We walk to the bathroom to give the Pokemon their much needed baths only Kate was still a bit weak and had to be supported by Eve. We got to the bathroom, Kate sat down on the toilet's lid and rest, and I turned on the water and waited for it to come to the correct level. While I waited I started petting the Pokemon closest to me, which was Luc, who leaned over on my legs and was waiting for me to scratch her back. I complied, five minutes later the bath water is at the correct level. I pick up Luc and set her in, she started to swish her fur back and forth as Kate and I grabbed some sponges and put soap on them. I did the upper half, Kate did Luc's lower half. The exact reason why I brought Kate with me so she could do the areas I'm not comfortable with doing. I did Vee alone, because she's like a dog, quadripedal instead of bipedal. Sadly, Kate had to leave before we did Eve, so I was stuck in probably the most difficult position of my life so far. **(Prepare for some minor fluff! I am going to be EVIL to Fox later on*Grins evilly*)** Luckily Eve knew what to do, so I didn't have to wash her and feel weird. Eve made a twirling motion with her finger telling me to turn around so she could undress, but there was a mirror there so I could see it. I closed my eyes. "Okay Fox you can open your eyes now. I'm in the bathtub and to make it easier on you I put in some of the bubble bath stuff." I turn around and open my eyes, everything she said was true there was bubble bath in the water and she was in the tub. "Fox?" she asked. "Yes?" I replied. "Can you do my hair? Please?"

"Can't you do it yourself?"

"Yes, but you do it the best." She said while giving me the Cutesy Eyes of Doom. (Think of Puss in Boots' eyes) I fell for it. "Alright, I'll do it." "Yay!" As I reached across the tub for the shampoo she grabbed my arm, leaned towards me and kissed me on the cheek** (Oh God. I can't believe I am actually writing this stuff, even though I try to keep away from the Fan Fictions.)** I was so shocked I dropped the shampoo, which caused her to start giggling. She retrieved it and handed it to me. I didn't speak for the rest of her bath, I only did what she motioned/told me to do. I went to bed still numb, I think the Pokemon noticed something wrong, but they didn't ask. Instead they just used me as a heat generator.

_Fox's dream_

_I hear a powerful unearthly voice come from nowhere. "Fox, your world and mine are colliding. Already people are finding out about this. Soon you must go home to help your people get over the changes. There will be two people from each country that will help where they live. Let me show you who and where two of them are…"_

_I watch as, in some house in Britain, a kid wakes up to get a drink of water in the middle of the night. He comes back to his room and notices something on his bed; he turns on his light and sees a ralts sitting on his bed. _**(Thank you whoever wrote "Pokemon: becoming a reality"!)**_ I am whisked away to somewhere else in Britain. The voice returns "What you are about to see will happen in the future." I see a girl, who looks like she is from a rich family, shooting clay pigeons when a slightly bleeding spearow viciously attacks her. I am taken away to the blackness of where I first heard the voice. "Who are you?" I ask even though I had I feeling I knew. "You should know who I am, Fox." Said the voice "But I'll show you." I see something start to fade into view. It looked like a llama with gold hooves, mane/crest thing, and a golden ring around its stomach area. Its eyes were red with a green teardrop looking things underneath. "Areceus" I breathe._** (Is that how it is spelled?)**

_End dream_

As I wake up I am thinking about what I saw in the dream. And about Areceus. 'Why does my meeting with Areceus make me wonder which Legendary Pokemon are female and which are males?' by then I was fully awake, when I heard voices from the hall. "That brat who defeated me is going to pay!" growled a very angry voice. It was Mars and some cronies. I deactivate my armor 'I can't let them know about this.' It didn't wake up Eve, who was once again using my chest as a pillow. 'I would really hate to wake her, but…I need to.' "Hey Eve?" I ask. "Hmm…" "Can you tear small two holes that are joined? I need to see into the hall without any one seeing me." "If you insist." She answers as she rips a small hole just big enough for me to see through. I look through and as I suspected, Mars and three cronies were listening to the door across from us. Eve was fully awake and listening at the door. _"Mars?" _she asks. I nod. _"You want me to wake the others?"_ _'That would be good…'_ Eve starts to shake the other Pokemon awake. While she does that I get my pistol out of my bag, and load it with knockout rounds. I peek back through the hole and see them whispering amongst themselves. 'The perfect opportunity if I ever saw one' I thought. I poked the gun barrel to the hole and squeezed the trigger. Once, twice, three times and the grunts are down! I look back through the hole and see Mars looking confused. I go to the door and look back, the Pokemon were roused and ready for a fight! I throw open the door and fire three times as Mars releases her Pokemon. One shot hits her arm, another pegs her in the right leg, the third pounded her left foot. Her Pokemon are swiftly defeated, with their leader on the ground unable to speak. I had Eve hold Mars and the grunts down with her physic powers while I get an Officer Jenny. I run out to one and call her in, I show her the Team Galactic people, and ask if she can arrest them. Jenny complied and took them to jail. And through it all Kate slept undisturbed. It was only about 12:30 so the Pokemon and I went back to sleep, Eve on my left, Zel on my right, Vee wrapped around my neck, and Luc on my feet. For the first time in a while I slept for the entire night. I wake up to find Eve and Zel had moved closer to me and were curled up inside my arms. I just waited for them to wake up. First to wakeup was Eve, then Vee, Luc, and last to wake up was Zel. Once every one was awake we headed down to eat breakfast. I got pancakes, Kate got waffles, and the Pokemon got Poke Food. After eating, I traveled to the gym for a battle with the gym leader. Roark told me that his Pokemon had disappeared during the night so he can't battle any one until he gets them back. "What! You're telling me that your Pokemon were stolen!" I exclaimed.

"I never said they were stolen, but you might be right. I also got a call from the other gym leaders that theirs disappeared too."

"Well, I'll see what I can do, if I find them I'll return them."

"Thank you. I'll let the others know."

I had a feeling Mars knew where the Gym leaders Pokemon are, so I headed for the jail with my Pokemon following behind. "Can I see Mars?" I ask the officer at the desk. "I need to ask her a few things." Officer Jenny leads me to Mars' cell. "Mars did you have anything to do with the gym leaders' missing Pokemon?" I ask Mars

"The gym leaders' Pokemon are missing? Well I can see why you thought I might have anything to do with it, but this is the first I have heard of that." She answered.

"And how do I know you aren't lying?"

"You could ask your Gardivor." She told me. I palm my face and mutter "Why did I not think of that?"

"Eve? Is she lying?" I ask. "No Fox. She's telling the truth." Eve replies. "J" I say quietly

"What was that, Trainer?" asks Mars

"Pokemon Hunter J. your boss sent her after me."

"WHAT! He never told us! And how do you know about this?" She shouts and asks suspiciously.

"Some weird problem that lets me see important stuff when I sleep." I tell her. "Good bye Mars, hope you like your new living quarters." I say as I leave with Eve, Luc, Vee, and Zel. We arrive back at the gym to tell Roark what we found out. "Well, Roark it wasn't Team Galactic, instead it was Pokemon Hunter J."

"Hmm…so that explains the strange engine noise I heard late last night." He murmured to himself. "I want you to find J and rescue those Pokemon!"

"Sir, Yes Sir!" I say while saluting. Roark raises an eyebrow. "Sorry, odd habit. It happens whenever I'm given a direct order."

"Ah" he says after my explanation. I turn around quickly and go outside. "Zel?" I ask. "Bui?" she says "You can kind of fly right?" she nods. "I need you to go up as high as you can without endangering yourself and see if you can spot J's ship." "Bui, Bui!" Zel complies. I watch as she spins her tail and lifts off the ground. "Eve, can you establish a mind link with Zel? I want to see what she sees." "I'll ask if she wants to." I wait a couple of seconds. "Ok Fox I'm going to give you your part of the link." The link? To put it in layman's terms, it was strange, seeing everything through a Pokemon's eyes. _'Zel look over there.'_ I feel through the mind link her nod and rotation of head. In a clearing was J's flying base. 'Got ya.' "Ok Eve you can cut the link." I feel the link sever, and Zel comes down. "Well now we know where J is, so let's go whip some evil trainer tail!"

"Fox, we don't know how many people are on that or where the Pokemon are." Says the ever logical Kate.

"Then we go find one of her peoples, capture him/her, and let Eve go through his/her head to find out."

"Good enough for me."

"Lez go!" I say as I head in the direction of the vehicle. The others follow shortly. **(Do note: I have never gotten to see the inside of J's ship so what I write is how I think it would be.)** We are nearing the ship when all of us hear a cry of "Ti!" "A Pokemon needs help Fox!" says Eve. We all look at each other and nod. Vee, who was walking alongside us, ran ahead. I started to run after her, the others also came running. I activated my suit and pulled out a silenced SMG. Vee stopped on the top of a cliff and looked down. I stopped next to her and did the same. What I saw was terrible; some of J's people were cornering what looked like a large blue snake with wings on its head. "Dratini!" shouted the snake. 'I will not stand for this!' I thought angrily. Vee must have felt my anger because she moved fearfully behind to where Kate and the other Pokemon were. I raised the gun barrel and aimed at a Hunter's crotch. "JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I shout down to the Hunters. They slowly look up at me. The frightened look on their faces when they saw the "monster" made waves of pleasure run up and down me. I squeeze the trigger. The dude I'm aiming at drops with his hands on his heavily bleeding crotch, the look of pain on his face makes me start silently laughing. The other Hunters look at their crying comrade and look back up at me. "Prepare to Die Fools!" I shout as I jump down off the cliff. My shields barely took any damage upon landing, I make sure to keep my back to the Dratini so it doesn't take much damage. I fire in controlled bursts at the Hunters aiming for quick kills, after all I'm not a completely heartless killer. After the Hunters are all dead I turn to the Pokemon behind me. It looked at me and seemed more frightened than before. I put up my SMG and remove my helmet so it could see my face. "Don't worry, I'm not like them. Not at all." I hear the noise of teleportation behind me and turn around to see that Eve had taken Kate and the other Pokemon down to the bottom of the cliff. "Eve, can you heal any injuries the Dratini might have sustained?" "I'll get right to it Fox." I watch Eve move towards the Dratini and use Heal Pulse to fix any injuries on it that she might have missed. I place my helmet back on and deactivate my suit so the Dratini can see me in full. It slowly moves towards me, I slowly hold out my hand so it can smell it. The Dratini sniffs my hand and after a few seconds that felt like minutes "Dra!" it happily exclaims, then quickly wraps itself around me and nuzzles me in the side of my face. I pet it on the head to get it used to my touch, I feel it start to vibrate and hear it making a sound like a purr. "So are you a boy or girl?" I ask it. "Ni" "It's a she, Fox." "Thanks Eve." The Dratini had stopped rubbing her head against my face, but was still wrapped around me. "This is getting awkward…" I mutter towards the Dratini. She unwraps herself from me and rests her head on my shoulder staring at me with adoring eyes. "We should be heading towards the ship to free the gym leaders' Pokemon." I tell the others. The Dratini says something "Dra ti ni dratini dra". "Eve, do translate please." "She said that the bad humans are busy chasing a Latias in their flying thing and have her trapped in a box canyon further on."

"Ok then, we go to the canyon instead of the ship." I say "Uh, just where is the canyon?"

The Dratini motioned for us to follow her, and she led us to a canyon where at the bottom I saw a Latias badly weakened on the ground. My eyes narrowed at the sight, I started running with my Pokemon behind me "Can you guys fight alone? Because you're gonna have to!" I said as I reached top speed, which is pretty fast for a SPARTAN. I was .0001 under Kelly's top speed when she's in the special armor and me out of it. I ran at a sloped rock and when I reached the top, jumped off sailing all the way to J. My eyes were blazing, literally, in anger. I forced J up against the canyon wall with a knife pressed against her throat. "You know what I should do? I should kill you, but I know of something much, much worse." I tell her coldly.

"I recognize you face. You're the one Cyrus paid me to capture." She said with a slightly shaky voice. "But what is worse than death?"

I smile coldly "Letting the people you stole Pokemon from do what they want to you until you are an inch from death. That is far worse, you can't die even if you want to." She gulped. I quietly and quickly removed her gauntlets and scanned for anything she could use to escape. She had none, so I bent some metal around her wrists as make-shift handcuffs. Her Hunters were routed into a corner during our exchange and my search. When I turned around I saw Luc, Zel, and the Dratini envelope in a white light. They were evolving into their second forms. Luc went from riolu to Lucario, Zel went from Buizel to Floatzel, and the Dratini went from Dratini to Dragonair. "Fox, I healed them before they evolved. Now should I go and look at the Latias?" asked Eve. "You should have checked on the Latias first, and you still should." I watch Eve start to walk over to the Latias, Eve was swaying slightly from healing so many injuries in such a short amount of time. I walked over to Eve to support her as she healed the Latias. "Fox, I'm fine, really." She tried and failed to convince me. "Then explain why you are three feet from fainting." I say. "Ok, I'm not that fine, but let me heal the Latias." Eve's hands were enveloped in the usual white light of Heal Pulse. I see the Latias's injuries start to heal and fade, I absently start to pet the Latias's head to help calm her down. When Eve finished I stopped petting the Latias and grab Eve as she starts to fall over. By then Kate had come down from where she watched the whole fiasco, she told me she had called a couple of Officers to take care of J and her Hunters. I set Eve carefully on the ground and after my hands were empty and I stood up, the Latias started to rub her head against my hands like she wanted to be pet some more. I simply did what she asked, and she started to make happy noises. It was awfully cute the way the minor legendary was acting. The Dragonair came up and started weaving through my arms and legs happily. Again, it was cute. "Let's go to J's ship and tear the place apart. With her watching." I say smiling as I grab J's cuffs, pull her to her feet, and force her to march ahead, ALL the way back to her ship. I set her down and tie her to a tree like an animal, then go with the Pokemon into the ship. I find computer terminal, activate it and find a map of the place. "Ok, this is where the Pokemon are trapped, and here is…oooh, the trophy room. Let's go there first, clear it of anything valuable and then get the Pokemon." I tell them. Kate just shakes her head and the others, those that can, shrug. I lead them on the closest path to the room, and what I find=EPIC! Several shelves of evolution stones, items, and get this, the Adamant orb, Lustrious orb, and the Griseous orb. "I do believe that the Creation Trio would like to have these back." I say. I hear a crash from behind and I whip around quickly. I saw Vee on the ground with one of every type of evolution stone around her. She fluffs her fur out so it touches every stone at the same time, then her body is enveloped in a white light. After it fades a new Pokemon is standing there, it looked like an Eevee but the cat like traits had turned into fox like ones, it was bigger than an Eevee, was colored light grey with gold streaks, and had two tails. "Omnivon!" it exclaimed. "Vee? Is that you?" I asked it/her. I got a nod. Vee ran up to me and jumped into my arms nuzzling me happily in my chest. I petted her as I addressed the Dragonair and Latias that were with us. "Do you two want to come with us? If you do you will have to be caught by me." I get nods from both of them. I tap Dragonair first and wait until a successful catch was made before I tap the Latias. Neither of them struggled so that was good, I released them. "Would you two like nicknames? Because I find calling you by your species sounds demeaning." "La" "Dra" both said while nodding. "For Dragonair, how 'bout Breeze, and for Latias… Dang! I can't think of anything, besides I like Latias." Both nodded enthusiastically. "Are we going to rescue the stolen Pokemon?" asked Kate. "Right! Let's go! They're this way." I lead Kate, Eve, Luc, Vee, Zel, Breeze, and Latias to the stolen Pokemon. Thankfully they were still in their Pokeballs, so all we had to do was grab as many as we could carry and leave. I gave mine to Luc, because I had to uphold my promise to J. I was headed to the bridge to activate the self-destruct. I made it to the bridge, the activation took a bit longer though, and set the time for 20 minutes giving me enough time to hightail it out of there and get the others away before it blew. Just for safe measure I had it fly set to go into the air as high as possible in the last 5 minutes of the count down. I run, but am not fast enough. The ship starts to lift off really fast, it was 20 stories off the ground when I got to the rear entrance, I probably did the stupidest thing I could have done in front of regular humans. I jumped. I spread my arms and legs to slow my fall as much as possible. I was lucky that I didn't have to hit the ground, because Breeze flew up and caught me about half way in my fall. "How stupid are you?" shouts an Officer Jenny

"Judging from what I did very! I shout back down. Breeze lands softly and lets me off. I pet her "Good girl" I tell her. I look up and watch the fireworks. "See I told you I would tear the place apart." I tell J as I turn towards her, smiling. "Put her in with Mars. I want to see what happens." I whisper to the Jenny that had J. We walk back to Oreburg city to lock-up the Hunters and J, and to give the Pokeballs to their rightful owner. Our group split, the Officer Jennies going with the Hunters to the jail, Kate, my team, and I going to the gym. "Hey Roark! We got the missing Pokeballs!" I shout.

"Ah good!" says Roark when he opens the door. Then he sees Latias looking over my shoulder, she stretches her neck to sniff him, rubs her head against him once, and THUD! Roark faints. "La tias?" she asks. "Don't worry Latias, he'll be fine." I turn to look at where that came from. It was Luc. I just shrug. "Ok, Latias, carry him to a chair, set him in it CAREFULLY, then Breeze, you squirt him with some water. A SMALL amount, I don't think he'll like it if he wakes up sopping wet." _"I believe that Latias like him."_ Said Eve to me in my mind. _'Or she just cares about him. Look at him carefully, I bet he didn't sleep and eat at all. Latias probably felt his sickness and is worried or she tried to tell us about it."_ I watch through this exchange as the Pokemon do what I ask. Roark slowly starts to wake up. "Latias, don't scare him." I say as I face-palm. I walk up to him with Eve he is almost fully awake now. "You didn't sleep or eat did you?" I ask. He sheepishly shakes his head no. "Care to explain why you fainted after Latias rubbed her head against yours?"

"Because, I saw her hatch. She was tiny, smaller than any of the other hatchlings **(I'll just call them that since I have NO idea what to call a group of baby Latias and Latios's) **in her nest. I thought she would never make it to adult hood."

"Well she blew that prediction out the window. Still, how did you recognize her?"

"The blue triangle on her chest, it's tilted to the left." He replied. I motion for Latias to come up front. I look at the triangle, 'Roark is correct. Her triangle is tilted to the left.' "So it is, this will make it easy to find her if she is ever lost, or taken to someplace where they trap Latias's."

"I'll go call up the other Gym leaders, and tell them that you have their Pokemon."

I walk out after that to go and find a place to sit. My Pokemon follow me, as I walk a ways into the forest to a patch on grass I saw a little while back. I lay down on the ground and my Pokemon settle down beside me. I lie there not thinking much about anything other than how one cloud looks like this and another looks like that, when Latias starts to push under my head. I sit up confused. "What is it girl?" I ask, she points her head towards me, then her back, then the sky, and repeats it. I sit there for a few seconds when it dawns on me, 'She wants me to ride her!' "Do you think you can carry me?" she just gives me a look that said "Duh. Oh course I can." "If you say so." I tell her. She lowers herself to the ground so I can hop on. I raise my leg and place it over her neck, get situated, and let her know I'm ready. She rises off the ground with me on her back, Breeze comes up just in case. I am above the trees and am looking around when I see a flying Pokemon in the distance. "Latias, fly over there!" I say while pointing in the direction of the Pokemon. Latias turns and flies over to the Pokemon. It had large triangular wings, a three point crest with the tip one was blue, the other red, the middle all white, it had small feet set close together, and had small red and blue triangles on its underside. There was a lady riding it. She was wearing a black coat with two puff balls on each sleeve, and had long golden blonde hair. "Hello there!" she called out.

"Hi!" I call back waving with one hand. I think Latias thought it would be funny to tip slightly then and there. She tipped just enough that I lose my balance, she starts laughing. "Lati, Lati, Lati!" "I have two words for you Latias. Not, Funny."

"Your Pokemon like you." She said.

"What are you here fo—" I start to say as a huge gust of wind hits me square in the face, knocking me off Latias. "****!" I scream as I fall, Latias and Breeze couldn't catch me in time. I fall through branches and land in a heap on the forest floor. 'If I wasn't in a fix I am now.' I thought. I looked up trying to see if I can find my entrance, no luck. 'Might as well try to climb up.' I start climbing, when a wild Pokemon attacks!

Chapter 10

A group of Carnivine came at me. I had to defend myself and the only weapon I had was my fire powers, so I used those. I threw fire at the first Carnivine knocking it out cold, I blocked a vine whip from a second Carnivine then punched it sending it flying into another tree. The third Carnivine used leaf storm I ducked around the tree I was currently in and waited for the storm to finish. I look around for that Carnivine on one side, then the other. It was right there in front of me. It smiled. I sock it right in the face, the smile fades. I light one of my hands and punch it again, putting it out of the fight. I continue climbing, trying to get to open air. I find a patch of light where the last Carnivine was. It flew at me trying pummel me with whipping vines. 'Not a chance' I thought as I dodged each whip and struck it with a flaming fist knocking it in to a branch. It got up slowly, I waited until it was up fully before I "Kill it with fire!" not really. I just severely burned it. I continue climbing up until I was free of the trees. I look around trying to find Latias, Breeze, and the other trainer. I decide to whistle. BWEET! 'That should carry for a while. Soon I see a red shape, a blue shape, and a white shape. It was Latias, Breeze, and the other trainer! Breeze comes down next to me and I climb on. Along the way back to Oreburg, I talk with the trainer. "Wait, your name is Cynthia? The Champion?"

"Yes it is."

"Wow. What is the champion doing coming over to Oreburg?"

"Volkner phoned me about the gym leaders' missing Pokemon. So I came over here where he said somebody knew where to find them."

"Well, guess what."

"What?"

"You've just met him."

"Wait, you're the one who knows where the Pokemon are?"

"Yep. Oh, my name's Fox by the way."

"Where did you find this Latias?"

"A short way away from where the Pokemon were being kept." We continued to talk for maybe ten seconds before I told Breeze to head down. Cynthia asked why. "Because this is where my other Pokemon are." I tell her. I hop off of Breeze and pet her a bit, when I stopped, she squeezed me. Hard. After she let go "I really wish you would stop doing that so hard." I tell her. Cynthia is standing there looking amused. Latias came looking for affection within 2 seconds, so did the other Pokemon. "Who's this Fox?" asked Eve gesturing towards Cynthia. "That, Eve, is Cynthia. The Sinnoh champion." I tell her "Why don't you and Luc go say hi?" Kate comes sometime in the next five minutes, when she arrives, the communicator on my UJ rings. I go to a corner to answer. I was Reca, Mark, and Joe. "Hey Fox! We called to let you know that the war is finally over!" said Mark

"That's good. Did the Elites create an alliance with the UNSC near the end?"

"Yes AND we got a new member to the team." Said Reca

"It's an Elite isn't it?"

"Yes it is. How did you know?"

"The shadow on the wall."

"Aright you can come around now." Says Joe to the source of the shadow on the wall "Don't be shy. What about your honor? It would lower if the others found out that you were scared to meet a member of your new team."

I hear a female voice say "Yes, but he's a Demon. Most would be scared."

"Reca can you tell her this: I'm not a demon. I'm the prophet of death." I ask Reca "The reason is because I heard they aren't afraid of death, so why should she be afraid of the Prophet?" my message is relayed and the new member slowly comes around the corner. It was a female Elite, she was wearing stealth armor, had a plasma pistol on one hip and a beam rifle on her back.

"This, Fox, is Rea 'Tanummee." Says Reca

"Hi Rea"

"You don't look like a Demon!" blurted out Rea.

"We "Demons" don't always wear armor you know. Underneath that colored exterior we are all humans." I tell her. I watch the screen that shows what the camera is seeing and I watch as the Pokemon come to see what I am doing. "Who are you talking to Fox?" asked Luc. "Just some old and new friends Luc." I say while petting her head. I feel Latias and Breeze move their heads to look over my shoulder.

"What are those?" asks Mark

"Pokemon" I put simply

"As in that really old, yet addictive video game?" asks Joe

"You do realize that most kids in MIDDLE SCHOOL where I live consider it "uncool" to play Pokemon." I tell him.

"So?"

"Three words. You, Are, Epic."

I feel something land on my shoulder. I watch as my friends eyes widen.

"Let me guess, a fox like creature with light grey golden streaked fur just jumped on to my shoulder." They nod.

"Now for introductions: this is Vee." I say as I pet her on the head "The red and white floating dragon is Latias, the blue one is Breeze. The blue-black dog one is Luc, the one that looks like a strange otter weasel mix is Zel, and last, but definitely not least we have Eve. I say as I point to each. The Pokemon all wave hello.

"Who are you talking to Fox?" that was Cynthia. 'And I gotta tell one more person that I'm not from here.'

"Just some friends, Cynthia." I tell her.

"Can I see them?"

"I guess…" Cynthia looks over my shoulder, when she sees Rea…

"Care to explain yourself?"

"Ok, so I'm not from here."

"This town, region, where?"

"Universe"

"You're joking, right?"

"He isn't" said Reca

"Then where do you come from Fox?"

"My world and yours are colliding, yet they are staying separate." I tell Cynthia

"Who told you this?" she asked. A bright flash came from behind her.

"Look behind you, Cynthia." Says that powerful, unearthly voice I have associated with Arceus.

She turns around and her eyes widen. She looks back at me "Y-You talked with The Original One?"

"Yep" I answer her. I look back at the screen "Good bye Reca, Mark, Joe, and Rea."

"Bye" they all said right before I turned it off and closed the screen. It was getting late so we headed back to the Pokemon center, Cynthia got a room and went to bed, me? I went to grab my Pokemon and bring them for a bath.

"Kate"

"Yes Fox?"

"Will you be kind enough to stay with me for the ENITRE bath period until it is my turn?"

"I'll try but the nurse said I need to be down here and resting by 8:30."

"It's 7:30 NOW!"

"Well then, let's get going."

We gather up the Pokemon, who were playing outside with some others, and go upstairs to the bathroom. I turn on the water and Kate sits on top of the toilet, I pet/rub/scratch Luc's belly this time. The water is at the correct level in five minutes again. I pick up Luc and set her in the tub, she sighs contentedly. Kate again does the parts I'm not comfortable with doing, yet. Kate removes her from the water and sets her on the floor where I rub her down. After I finish with Luc, she licks me up the middle of my face and leaves with a smile on her face and giggling at my expression. That took 20 minutes and gathering them and waiting took ten, so we had thirty minutes until Kate had to leave. Eve offered to help with washing the rest of the Pokemon so it would take slightly less time. We finished Zel, who also decided to lick me. This time in a place I'd rather not mention… **(BOOM first M rated part of Ch. 10)** Breeze loved the bath, and when finished…she wrapped herself around me and tongued me.** (BOOM second one, two more c:{)** Latias + bath=kind of difficult. She kept levitating above the water line forcing us to lift up buckets of water to wash off the soap. "Eve, why does she not like to get wet?" I asked when we were finished with Latias and after she lay on top of me in the spot.** (BOOM there's the third. Fourth shall be the most difficult for Fox to handle)** Kate had to leave then too. "Well, she told me it was because of a near drowning experience sometime after she hatched." I nod understandingly I turn around and close my eyes while Eve undresses. _"Hey Fox?" 'Yes Eve?' "Can I show you something?" 'sure'_ what Eve showed me was a mind picture of her in the mirror *CENSORED* Eve!" I say exasperated** (BOOM! Fourth one! I'll leave you to your speculations of what you think it was. I would appreciate it if you told me in your reviews)** from the picture she had put in bubble bath, so when I heard the sound of her entering I turned around and opened my eyes. I walk over and grab the shampoo to wash her hair, when I slip and fall banging my head against the side of the tub, and knocking myself out. I wake up and my internal clock said I was out for five minutes, I get a fuzzy picture of somebody standing over me, when my sight got clearer I saw it was Eve and she wasn't wearing her dress **(whoops. I lied there may be more that 4…)** "Um, Eve?" I say blushing slightly. "Yes Fox?" "You aren't wearing anything…" the blush got deeper. "Huh?"  Eve's eyes widen when she notices and it is her turn to blush deeply. She wraps a towel around herself quickly. I heat up the room to dry her off faster so she can put on her dress. I turn around again this time positioning myself so I can't see her or the mirror as she put on her dress. She leaves as I undress to take my bath. I finish my bath and head to bed where my Pokemon are waiting. "Hmm…as you four" I say as I point to Eve, Zel, Vee, and Luc "Have your own spots where will Breeze and Latias go?" "You have to lie down to find out." Says Luc. As I'm tired anyway and want to go to sleep, I comply and lay down. Breeze intertwines around my legs and waist. She rests her head on the lower portion of my chest, Latias just sleeps with her belly resting on my head as the rest of my Pokemon go to their places for sleep.

_Fox's Dream_

_I am back in the dark place with Arceus._

"_Hello again Fox"_

"_Hello Arceus"_

"_I want to ask you a few questions about the colliding worlds."_

"_Well, I can give you a few ideas on what might be happening."_

"_I hoped you might, because this is something none of the legendary Pokemon could have seen, and it's something out of my control." He said sadly._

"_Hmm…either Satan has become really powerful and is going to use the Pokemon there for killing humans, or God thinks it's for the better…" I mutter to myself._

"_What? I heard something about a God and a Satan. Who are they?"_

"_Satan is the ultimate evil where I live and God is just that."_

"_Is he even more powerful than me?"_

"_Dunno. He might, he might not."_

"_Then that might be why I hear someone who tells me what to do in some situations. One more thing, when you wake up go back to that clearing with your Pokemon and Cynthia. You will give Palkia and her brothers, Dialga and Giratina, what is rightfully theirs. They will send you with your Pokemon back to your universe."_

"_I'll do that."_

_End Dream_

I wake up sometime later, and use something I have been experimenting with, teleportation to get out from underneath all the Pokemon. I walk out into the night and jump up into a tree to watch the stars. I hear a flock of Starly fly overhead. 'This place is so peaceful. I can see part of the reason why Kate wants to stay' I see something start falling out of the sky, so I jump down off the tree, and run towards where the object/Pokemon fell. I arrive to see Palkia lying on the ground and severely injured. 'I'm going to have to carry her…' I realized. I teleport back to my room. "Eve! Wake up!" I urgently say in her ear. She wakes up "What is it Fox?" "Palkia is injured in the forest!" That got her up. The other Pokemon woke up at this statement. "Eve, I need you to teleport all of us over to the forest, I'll lead from there." "Sir yes sir!" Eve says while saluting, she grabs hold of Luc's arm, who in turn grabbed Latias, who grabbed Zel, who grabbed Breeze, who set Vee on her head, and then Eve teleported away. I use mine to get there too. I follow my path to Palkia, she's still lying there injured. All the Pokemon gasp at the same time when the see her condition. "So how do we transport her to a Pokemon center?" I ask them. "Can't Eve heal her?" says Luc. "I could, but I think it'd be best to get her to a Pokemon center." Replies Eve. "Maybe those of you who can use psychic powers to pick her up." "We could. Couldn't we?" Eve says to herself. Vee starts nodding vigorously "Alright I'll do it!" decides Eve. I can see her straining to lift Palkia, she raises her just enough for Luc to make some sort of mat underneath with aurora. Eve lowers Palkia onto the mat and we all grab strings of aurora to pull Palkia through the forest and to the Pokemon center in Oreburg city. We arrive 10 minutes later, but it felt like ten hours. I run in to get a Nurse Joy. "Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy!" I shout. She comes running out of her room with a few Chanseys in tow. "There's an injured Pokemon outside, but she's too big to fit through doors!" I tell them urgently.

"How do you know if it's a he or a she?" asks the Nurse Joy as we are running back to the doors.

"One word. Palkia." I tell her

"What, Palkia's female!"

"Yep" we are nearing the doors and they are thrown open by Eve, the Nurse Joy eyes widen when she sees the injuries on Palkia. She gets to work straight away, barking out orders to the Chansey with her, some run into the building to get medical equipment others start bandaging the wounds. "Who or what could have done this? The Nurse Joy wondered aloud. "A very evil person or her brother, Dialga. Most likely Dialga." I answer her. "I find it kind of funny the way they fight each other. They try to kill one another yet, they can't live without each other. If time dies so does space and vice versa."

"He's correct you know." Said a powerful female voice "And I believe you have something of mine."

My Pokemon and the Nurse Joy look around to find the voice, but I knew exactly who spoke. It was Palkia. **(I know Palkia never spoke in the anime, but that doesn't mean it can't.)** "I do?" I ask

"Yes you do. You have my orb." Says the voice.

"Wait, orb? The only Pokemon that have those are Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. And you said that Palkia was female." She said turning to me "So that means, you're the one that spoke!" she said this after pointing at Palkia.

"Yes"

"But, shouldn't you be resting?" asks the Nurse. I notice Eve slowly inching away from Palkia and swaying slightly from lifting such a heavy object then healing those huge wounds. "Eve, you realize you don't HAVE to go and heal every injured Pokemon we come across. The Nurse Joys can take care of them also." I say while face-palming "I mean, what if you use so much of your energy that when you heal a Pokemon that the strain kills you? What would the good be in that?" "None" she said hesitantly. I nod once.

"Ah, let her be Trainer. She only healed the ones that are not bandaged." Said Palkia

"Do you want your orb or not? Because I have it right here" I say as I pull out the Lustrious Orb.

"Oh, Yes. May I have it?"

"You know I would have expected the legendary Pokemon to be more ah…how to put it." I say as I place the Orb in Palkia's outstretched hand.

"Demanding?" She asked

"Yes, demanding"

"The one who are more or less that way are Dialga, Rayquaza, Groudon, and Zapdos."

"Well, aside from the gashes, you are healthy Palkia. Nothing else is wrong." The Nurse Joy spoke up "Although you will need to stay put…"

"Don't worry NJ, me and my team will stand guard!" I say "We're more than powerful enough to protect the great and mighty (not to mention injured) Palkia from anything short of another Legendary!"

"How kind of you." Said Palkia

"NJ?" asked the Nurse Joy

"N for Nurse J for Joy. I did it so I don't have to say the whole thing." I explained. She started to walk away with the Chancey in tow.

"Ok! Line up all of you!" I bark out "We have to stand guard around Palkia, and that means no slacking off Vee!" she is startled from what she was doing "Latias and Breeze, you two will be in the air! Eve, you take the west, I'll take the tree near Palkia, Luc will take the north, Zel will take the east, and Vee gets the south! Now hop to it!" I order. I run to the tree and hop up into its branches and fall asleep for twenty minutes. I wake up and hear Palkia start to talk "I am pretty certain that you said no slacking and you also seemed to be pretty demanding." She said sounding amused.

"Hey, I only need twenty minutes of sleep to be at the top of my game, and that was my military mode. Besides I still hear and it's a really light sleep."

"Hmm…" Palkia sounded unconvinced. I hear the sound of a door opening and look to see Kate come out, she looks around then calls my name "Fox! Where are you?"

"I'm up here Kate!" I shout down to her. She looks at the tree, I wave. Then she sees Palkia, who just stares at Kate. "Come here child, I want to get a better look at you." Palkia tells her. Kate slowly walks up to Palkia. 'She's so scared, even _I_ can feel it coming off her.' I think as she steps up to Palkia. Palkia shifts so She can see Kate more easily, "Don't be scared, Kate was it?" she asks, Kate just nods. 'She's traumatized!' I realize "Um, Palkia, could you try not to act so scary? I think she feeling traumatized." I ask and tell. I hop down off the tree and bring Kate to the base of it.

"Sorry Kate, if I had known you were easily traumatized I wouldn't have acted that way."

"You didn't act that way with me." I say

"You sure? 'Cuz I'm pretty certain I was…"

"Meh. Music any one?" I say as I pull out my guitar. "Should I go grab my keyboard?" asked Kate. "I don't see why not." I tell her. She runs into the Pokemon center to get her fold up keyboard. She comes out and sets it up, while I jump back into the tree, albeit, lower and pull out some notes for the piano which I hand down to Kate, we both start playing when we need to start, and I start singing

**(I do not own the lyrics. They will be double lined no single. WARNING Christian stuff WARNING)**

Above all powers, Above all kings

Above all nature and all created things

Above all wisdom and all the ways of man

You were here, before the world began

Above all kingdoms, above all thrones

Above all wonders the world has ever known

Above all wealth and treasures of the earth

There's no way to measure what you're worth

Crucified, laid behind a stone

You lived to die, rejected and alone

Like a rose, trampled on the ground

You took the fall and thought of me

Above all

Above all powers, above all kings

Above all nature and all created things

Above all wisdom and all the ways of man

You were here, before the world began

Above all kingdoms, above all thrones

Above all wonders the world has ever known

Above all wealth and treasures of the earth

There's no way to measure what you're worth

Crucified, laid behind a stone

You lived to die, rejected and alone

Like a rose, trampled on the ground

You took the fall and thought of me

Above all

Like a rose, trampled on the ground

You took the fall and thought of me

Above all

Thank you Jesus

Hallelujah

When the song was finished I heard sniffles and when I found the sound I saw Palkia crying**(Hmm…now why was I doing this again…)** I waited until She was finished "Sorry for getting all emotional Fox."

"No problem Palkia, besides one wouldn't be complete without emotion."

"True… who was the song about though?"

"Well for us, we worship one God who is split into three parts, The Father, Son, and Holy Ghost or Spirit." Explained Kate "This was talking about the Son, or Jesus Christ."

"Why does it say "He lived to die"?" Asked Palkia

"He was meant to die to remove our sins."

"Sins?"

"Lies are a form of sin." I say

"Then didn't you lie when you said "The only thing I remember is waking up in a field with these three next to me."

"That was a partial truth, I remember waking up in a field, I just didn't give the whole story."

Palkia just shrugs at that. I check my watch it said the time was 4:17. "Shouldn't you be asleep Kate? You too, Palkia you need to regain your strength after all." Kate yawns.

"She can sleep next to me." says Palkia

"I would like that…" Kate says tiredly. I watch as she lies down next to Palkia and falls asleep. "She is a lot more peaceful when she's asleep" says Palkia to Herself

"What do you mean?"

"Her mind is calmer than when she's awake." Palkia replies. I turn to watch the path and forest, when I feel someone staring at me, studying me. I turn to the direction of the feeling, it is Palkia. I raise an eyebrow. She lowers Her head and hides it underneath a wing. I bet if She could blush, that She would be. Nothing came up during the night, so I ended up dozing near dawn. I must have rolled over because I wake up to the ground rush towards me, BAM!, I hit the ground. HARD. "Ow…" I mutter, dazed slightly when I feel myself lifted into the air and moved a little bit in one direction.

"Fox are you okay?" asks a concerned Palkia. "Someone seems to feel better." I say trying to change the subject as I stand up. I hit my head on something and turn to see that Palkia was standing over me. Again, remove those thoughts from your head. "Yes I am, but are you?" She asks again.

"I'm fine Palkia" I say as I get out from underneath Her. I start to remove Her bandages carefully. "Can you lie down so I can reach the higher ones."

"Oh, right. You aren't very tall, no offence or anything." She says as She lowers Herself, I notice that she kept Kate by Her side throughout the whole ordeal.

"None taken. And you seem awfully protective of Kate, Palkia." I say as I remove Her upper bandages "I have to climb up to remove the one on your neck."

"Go ahead, and yes you are right…" She said as She looks down at Kate. I climb up Palkia's arm to reach the bandage on Her neck. " This MIGHT hurt. A lot." I warn Her after testing how strong the placement is. I feel Her brace herself, before I yank it off. She winces, but doesn't so much as squeak. I jump off of Palkia and motion for Her to stand so I can remove her chest and belly ones. Instead of stand, She rolls over so I can reach them. I see that She kept Kate up against Herself with Her tail. "Let me guess, you are doing this to help keep her asleep so she has less turmoil in her life?" I ask as I slowly pull off the bandages.

"Yes and to make sure she has her strength quicker, but I fear I'll have to watch over her and help her get over her turmoil." Palkia answers "Her dreams are filled with an unknown and abusive past that I doubt she even realizes she has these dreams subconsciously when she's awake."

"So she has day-mares?" I say as I finish with the bandages.

"If that is how you would put it, then yes."

"Yikes." I say "And I don't need to be a doctor to tell you that these are SO going to scar." "Kate did say she was thinking of staying here, I have a feeling that it would make it easier for her to be watched over…"I say to myself.

"If she were to stay here where should she live?" asked Palkia.

"How 'bout Mt. Coronet?" says Eve from behind me.

"Eve!" I say while jumping "You scared me." I watch, with Eve, Palkia curl up with Kate in the middle of the coil. "If that ain't cute. I don't know what is." I whisper to Eve, she nods.

"I came to tell you the other Pokemon are coming here. If that's all right with you?"

"It is, but I'll go with you to them. I don't want to wake those two, so let's talk in the Pokemon center, albeit in a place where we can keep an eye on Palkia." I tell her. We go to the Pokemon, grab them, and go into the Pokemon center near a window with a clear view of Palkia. I'm talking with my Pokemon, Eve and Luc were translating, when Cynthia comes downstairs. She walks over to us, spots Palkia, and makes to run outside, before I grab her arm and shake my head. She looks disappointed. "Just wait until She wakes up, THEN you can go ask her some questions. Although she might not speak much as she's still kind of weak." I tell Cynthia.

"Wait Palkia's female? And why is She curled up?" she asks

"Yes Palkia is female, and She's that way to keep Kate asleep. I can see how, though. Palkia is awfully warm…"

Cynthia raises an eyebrow.

"I had to remove Her bandages. She will have scars from Her wounds, so if She looks like She has all these marks on Her, it's because of those."

"Ok, but why is she curled around Kate?"

"She has Day-mares apparently."

"Day-mares?"

"From a subconscious abusive past." I explain "Do you want to wait in here or out there?"

"Outside"

"Alrighty then. Lez go guys." We all head out side to wait for Palkia to wake up. I lay down on the grass and Breeze curls around my body and underneath my head, giving me a pillow of sorts. "Thanks Girl" I tell her as I pet her head. I doze off, until I hear movement from Palkia I lift my head to see her waking up. Cynthia is watching intently from under the tree, Palkia must have sensed her, because she turns her head to look a Cynthia. "Hello Champion." Said Palkia in her powerful, yet gentle and caring voice. Cynthia seemed to have trouble finding her voice so I answered for her. "I believe that Cynthia has some questions for you Palkia."

"I'll be happy to answer them." **(Do note: as I don't know what Cynthia would ask I'm not really going to describe it much)** she said. I watched as they talked. "Hmm… what kind of titles should I use just to mess with people?" I asked my Pokemon. "You could use Friend of the gods." said Eve. "Or Eternal Wanderer." Spoke Luc. "I could use those…" I murmur. I feel Breeze move, see her head fill my vision, it moves to the right, and feel her rubbing her head happily against mine. She moves her other half to the other side over me like a really long and warm scarf. I feel myself drifting off yet again…

_Fox's Dream_

_I was back in that black place again, when the surroundings changed. They went from pitch black to what looked like a hillside with a large tree on the top. I walked to the tree and sat down wondering what is going on. I was so absorbed in my thoughts I didn't hear him approach until he spoke "You seem to have a lot on your mind." In a powerful voice, although you could tell it was male unlike Arceus's. I turn quickly, and see a man in blazing white clothes, a kind face with light beard, and smiling eyes. _

"_Yeah, I guess do." I say while rubbing the back of my head from where I hit it after jumping at his speech._

"_I believe you have some questions."_

"_Yeah I do. First one; where is Kate going to stay, and will she get better? When do I go home with my Pokemon? And is a human going to be the one?"_

"_I can answer the first two; Kate is going to a house prepared on Mt. Coronet, she will get better with the help of Palkia, and you will go home the next time Arceus comes to you." He replied_

'_Great, that answer creates more questions than answers.'_

"_Yes it does, doesn't it?" after that I realized exactly who it was._

To Be Continued…

**[Transmission received] **

**Oooh…Cliffhanger! Probably the worst thing I could have done to you, BUT you might know who it is.**

***Hears somebody clearing throat* oh yeah Norton is feeling better.**

**Norton: YeS I aM aND I'm GLaD To bE BaCK.**

**Me: Why are you talking like that?**

**Norton: Because I could.**

**Me: Right...meh. No matter, although I AM sorry for not giving anything about Kate's past. The reason is because, well, it's so complicated **_**I**_**, the writer, can't figure out how to place it together. *Laughs sheepishly* **

**Norton: *nods* I seen him try, he always ends up breaking the coffee mug out of frustration *starts laughing***

**Me: *Glares***

**Norton: *stops laughing***

**Me: Thank you. ANYWAY, yeah, uh, let's see *looks through notes* Ah, here we are! That new Pokemon, Omnivon. It is a minor legendary eeveelution, is a FAKE Pokemon meaning never happened in the games and what not, knows every attack Eevee and it evolutions can learn, and can change form to any of Eevee's evolutions.  
Also my list of Legendary Pokemon and their genders  
Arceus: male (in THIS universe)  
Palkia: female  
Dialga: male  
Giratina: male  
Articuno: female  
Zapdos: male  
Moltres: male  
Celibi: female  
Victini: female  
Kyoger: male  
Groudon: male  
Rayquaza: male  
Regice: female  
Regirock: male  
Registeel: male  
Regigigas: male  
Mew: female  
Mewtwo: male  
Lugia: male  
Ho-oh: male  
Suicune: female  
Raikou: male  
Entei: male  
Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf: female  
Darkrai: male  
Cresselia: female  
Heatran: male  
Shaymin: female  
Reshiram: female  
Zekrom: male**

**[Transmission ended]**


	3. Urgent Notice!

URGENT NOTICE!

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000 word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Aljan Moonfire

Jman12394

117Jorn

Species Unknown

Patriot-112


	4. Start Again

Universe Jumper Chronicles: Halo of Change

**Dun, dun, dun! I'm back! This is chapters 11-15. Congratulations for surviving over 21 thousand words. In just 10 chapters. Again my account was not working, so I couldn't publish any of my chapters when I was writing this. Hopefully I don't have to include any Pokemorphs until the problem is fixed, because I would very much like to read what your ideas are. Norton has run off somewhere… if you want to use any of my characters or Pokemon in your story give me the credits I deserve PLEASE! There should be a new Pokemon somewhere in the near future. WARNING! Unmentioned M rated stuff in Ch. 13! And in Ch. 14! WARNING! COME ON PEOPLES! I NEED REVIEWS! Also, I am sorry if you did not find Pokemon: Becoming reality, because that does not exist. It is Pokemon: Coming to life. I repeat it is Coming to life, not Becoming reality.**

Chapter 11

_To be continued…_

"_Jesus" I say as I fall to my knees_

"_Rise, Fox" he says "You will be waking soon."_

_The dreamscape starts to fade as I wake up._

_End Dream_

"Fox are you okay?" asks Kate "You were fidgeting a bit in you sleep."

I get up with help of Latias and Breeze. "Yes Kate I'm fine." I tell her "Just more tired than usual." Just then the sun strikes the Pokemon center windows at the right angle to create an almost perfect mirror, a swirling portal appears on one of the surfaces, and out came Giratina in his alternate form.

"Sister, you can come back n—" his voice was surprisingly smooth for something that looks like it should have a ragged voice. He stops when he sees Kate and senses her problem. He turns to Palkia "You all ways knew how to help those with broken pasts for someone who is Space instead of Time. I came to let you know you can come back now, although I too had never seen Dialga act that way."

"Wait, he acted strange? What color did the gem in his chest turn into?" I ask quickly

"Yes he did and his diamond turned red. Why do you ask?"

"Because, he went dark. I have a feeling that he attacked Palkia thinking that she took his Orb after he found out it went missing. Am I right?"

Giratina looked surprised "You are very observant. Yes that is what happened."

I see the Nurse Joy come out of the Pokemon center and walk over. "I just came to see how Palkia is doing…" she pauses when she sees Giratina. He motions with his head for her to continue. "And to change the bandages, but I see I don't need to. Although those scars are going to take some getting used to."

At this Giratina's eyes widen, he looks closer at his sister "That IDIOT brother of mine is going to get it now." He growled out dangerously as he whipped around and raced into the portal.

"Hey! Wait! I have something of yours…" I shout, but too late. The portal closed as I said that. "Judging from how you and he describe Dialga, your family is this way. Giratina= oldest and very protective brother. Dialga= middle brother who is abusive and take his anger out on you. You= the youngest sibling in the family who is abused by Dialga."

"You know I had never thought of it from a humans' point of view…" replied Palkia

"I like his voice, it makes me wonder what he would look like as a human…" the Nurse Joy wondered aloud.

"Hmm… he would probably have a pale face with a thin golden beard, wear red tinted sunglasses, have his hair dyed black, but missed some places, have a golden necklace, wear a black tight fitting leather jacket with red spikes on the sleeves, and bulging muscles." I say as I mess with the color of smoke to make what I think he would look like. The Joy nods her head slowly as she sees it come out. I wave my hand and dissolve the image.

"Aww… why did you do that?" whined the Nurse Joy.

Eve raises an eyebrow. "Does somebody have a crush on Palkia's brother?" the Joy blushes.

"Don't worry, you'll see him again soon, Nurse Joy." Says Palkia. After that moment Giratina comes back "Just because he can control time doesn't mean I can't trap him somewhere." He said sounding pleased with himself.

"Nice, but I wanted to give you something, and I think Dialga would like his too." I say as I hold out the two remaining Orbs. Giratina takes his and asks "Who stole the Orbs? I can tell it was not you."

"It was Pokemon Hunter J. You can lock her in with Dialga, so he can do what he wants without killing her, and then when he's finished taking out his anger on her you can place her back in the jail."

"I like that idea… I'll do it."

"I'll go let the Officer Jenny know about what you've decided." I say as I prepare to teleport away, I disappear and reappear outside the jail. I walk in tell the Jenny at the desk about what is going to happen, and ask if I could tell J. She said yes. I walk with the Jenny to J's cell. "Hello J"

She just glares at me. "You do realize that those to whom the Orbs belong are going to get a little revenge. Dialga supposedly flipped out when he heard his Orb was missing, so that is where YOU will be going." J's face visibly whitens. I hear laughing from the cell behind me, I turn. It was Mars "J, y-your face is h-hilarious" she could barely get it out she was laughing so hard. "You can see your face, I have a mirror right here I say as I pull a fold-up mirror out of my pocket. I unfold it and the ripple of Giratina's portal appears, he reaches out and grabs J screaming into the portal. I spot Dialga in the portal and chuck the Lustrious Orb into the portal before it closes. I teleport away to the Jenny's shocked reaction. I reappear in the spot I left from, "Well, J's been taken to Dialga's temporary prison."

"That's good" says Kate. The Pokemon and Palkia nod yes. A bright flash appears and fades leaving Arceus standing there. "Palkia! Are you Ok?" he asks concerned. Palkia smiles and nods "Yes I am thanks to Fox and his friends, not to mention the Nurse Joy." She says while nodding in the direction of the aforementioned people. A gate shaped like a cross appears and out of it walks Jesus. "Fox, grab your Pokemon. It is time for you to go home. Kate, you and Palkia will go to Mt. Coronet where a house that fits your needs has been prepared. Arceus, I hope you don't mind if your counterpart in Fox's Universe is female. There will be a mind link to each of those of you with significance to Fox and those in his universe." Arceus looked like he was about to protest. "Relax, the ah…opposite parts of that mind will not come to you." Arceus looked visibly relieved. I return my Pokemon and walk towards Jesus, where he leads us to the Cross Gate. "I will drop you off about a mile from your house, Fox."

Chapter 12

He does keep his word. I appear blinking in the sunlight, when I regain my sight I release my Pokemon. I look around trying to gain my bearings; I see a cabin behind me. 'I wonder whose cabin this is…' I read the name plate "Browns' cabin" I nod approvingly. "Hey guys! We follow this path!" I say pointing towards the path. Vee hops onto my head, Eve walks along side, Luc walks along side, Zel walks along side, and Latias and Breeze float along behind. I look around as we walk along the path to see how things have changed. The only real significant change was there was Pokemon instead of regular animals. "I can't wait for you guys to meet my family." I tell them. "Me neither. If your stories about them are true that is." Says Eve, Latias nods happily. "Luc, Eve. I would appreciate it if you can teach the others to speak, or teach me to understand Poke. It would help you the most since you would not have to translate so much." I feel Vee fluff-up, alarmed. "What is it girl?" I ask

"Flare!"

"Flare? FIRE!" I say as I smell it too. I start running to the source of the smell, when I come out of the woods, I see what caused the smell. "My home…" I manage to say weakly, and then I start running. I come around the other side of the house and see my older brother, John, standing there looking shocked. My Pokemon come around quickly thereafter. I stand there until he notices me.

"Fox!" he shouts running at me and giving me a bear hug.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" I ask. He shakes his head slowly. "I am going to KILL the person who did this." I say menacingly.

"How do you know that a human did this?"

"It was probably Butch. He has been trying to get back at me ever since I humiliated him in front of the whole bus."

"Hello Foxy. How do you like our welcome back present." It was Butch with 15 cronies behind him. "I see you also have those stupid beasts with you."

Eve and the others started growling after he said this. "You should realize that some of "those stupid beasts" aren't stupid. And I know of a few that wouldn't hesitate to kill you where you stand." I tell him. He snaps his fingers and those following him encircled us, drew switchblades and brass knuckles, Butch backed out of the ring, and gave the signal for them to attack. I drew my knives and got into a fighting position. My Pokemon attacked alone, Eve helped John, and I went after Butch. "That's a cowards' tactic Butch, hiding behind others!" I say as I charge through the ring slashing with my blades at anything that got in my way. I emerge, spot Butch, and rush him. He draws a rapier and tries to block my attacks, but I heat up my blades enough for them to cut through thin metals, so they slice through his sword with ease. One of my knives cuts through halfway, the other cuts it off at the hilt. I bash him against a brick wall. "Why did you attack my family Brinder? Why? They didn't do anything to you." I ask him. "Wait don't answer that. I don't need to know your answer to give you a fraction of the punishment you deserve." I tell him as I pull out an energy sword, turn it on, and swipe it across the front of his shirt, then back away to let it take effect. Butch is rolling on the ground the front of his shirt on fire, has a cauterized gash from his right shoulder to his left hip, and third degree burns all over. I wave my hand and put out the fire. Eve walks over, "Heal him enough that he doesn't die before an ambulance can come." I tell her with no emotion, as I pull out my phone. "Hello, is this the emergency center?" I ask

"Yes this is. How may we be of assistance?"

"Can you send a couple of ambulances and police cars down to the Downs residence? I have the person who started the fire."

"I'll send them right away."

"Thank you, good bye"

"You're welcome, good bye"

I hang up the phone. "Cover your ears guys this is going to be loud!" I warn my Pokemon. They all cover their ears seconds before the sirens are heard. I watch as three Police cars and ambulances pull up. I point to Butch. "He's the one that started the fire."

"What's his name?" asked officer 1

"Butch Brinder 2nd"

"Wait the Mayor's son!" asks a female officer.

Eve nods. _'I see you checked.'_ I say in my mind to Eve_ "I had to."_ Eve replies

"I always thought that was a coincidence."

"How did he get so severely burned?" asked the first officer

"I struck him with a sharp piece of burning wood." I say as I point to a conveniently placed piece of burnt wood that was still smoldering. "If/ when he goes to jail, could he be put in a cell with a ghost?" The officers look at each other and shrug. The rest of my Pokemon walk/float over to us. I walk back to the burnt ruins of the house, sit down on a tree stump and start crying into my hands. Eve must have walked over, because I feel a comforting arm wrap around my shoulders. I look into Eve's smiling face. "They'll be avenged Fox, but don't forget they have gone to a better place." "You're right Eve, I shouldn't be grieving for them, I should be figuring out how to live up to them." "Maybe you should start by telling Kate's family about what had happened to her." I just shrug and get up. I start to walk over to the Browns' house, when John stopped me and asked where I was going, "Ask Luc" I told him. Eve followed me to Kate's house. When I arrived, I rang the doorbell and waited. Kate's parents came to the door, probably wondering where their adopted child was. I tell them that she decided to stay in the place we were sent, but that a friend of mine can tell me what is happening with her. They seemed happy that she found a place where she felt she belongs. I left and walked back to the ruins, as I now thought of them, to walk along the last path to the secret place both me and Kate traveled. When I got there, I lifted the wooden lid of the crate in which I had hid the remaining weapons from my Halo journey. I brought out the guns and swords, grabbed a tarp and tool box, spread out the tarp, and started cleaning them. John had followed me to the place, because I soon hear "I always thought that those suits of armor looked too real. And now it seems I was correct."

"That you were John that you were. Did you come here to see where I was going, or to tell me something?"

"Tell you something. The Mayor called to say he's sorry about what his son did, and that he wanted to know what he can do to help fix it."

"Well, I don't know about you, but for me if he can excuse me from the zoning laws and get a good contractor, it'd be enough for me."

"Hmm, what do you have planned?"

"A house with the ground floor big enough for some of my friends, a large fenced in back yard with a couple of smaller houses for Pokemon, several trees, and a large pond. In the house there would be; three stories, a couple of bedrooms on the top, an egg room on the second, a reception desk on the ground floor, a large library on the ground floor, again large enough for my friends, the kitchen on the ground floor, and bathrooms scattered throughout."

"Um…exactly how big?"

"Oh, about 23ft high." his mouth drops at this. The expression made me start laughing. "John, my friends are some of the legendary Pokemon, naturally they would be large." I say as I finish wiping off the last sword. I place the single eye HUD over my ear and activate the sword. I check the amount of charge in it. 99%. I nod.

"An energy sword!" says John flabbergasted.

"Yep. From my first disappearance." My UJ's communication device starts ringing. I flip up the screen and answer the video call from Mr. Muscles. "Yes?"

"Hey Fox." It was Joe, with Reca, Mark, and Rea in the back looking like they were hiding something. "Who's that behind you?" asks Mark slightly louder than needed because he was in the back of the room.

"This is my older brother John. He's the guy I told you was rarely home because of his embassy duty." I tell them "Why are you standing on stools? Wait don't tell me, you're trying to hide two people. One is a human in green armor with shields. The other is an Elite with silvery-grey armor with Forerunner symbols all over it. Am I right?" I say.

"How the heck did you know?" asks Reca as they step off the stools showing what, or should I say who was behind them.

"Hello Chief, hello Arbiter."

"So you're the one people are starting to call either an ODSS or a SPARTAN 2.5." says the Arbiter. His voice was one of those that caused people to drop what they are doing and listen.

"Fox, care to explain HOW you know these people?" asked John **(Not the Master Chief. If it was I would have said Master Chief or MC)**

"Did Mom and Dad get a note from Kate talking about my disappearance?"

"Yes"

"Then that actually happened. I appeared on some random planet with a small colony on the opposite side, before the treaty, inside a Forerunner structure where a large battle had taken place. Found two dead Zealots, took undamaged armor from dead Marines, attached the shield generators on the front and back, found an unmarked helmet in a supply crate, grabbed a battle rifle and plasma pistol, and headed out. Killed a few brutes and grunts, and then got cornered in some rocks by two phantoms, two wraiths, and a lot of Elites. These guys." I say as I gesture towards Reca, Mark, and Joe "Saved me. Since then I joined the ODSTs, became a SPARTAN, laughed in the face of death, became his prophet, and came home." John was staring wide eyed at me, with an expression of SUCH disbelief. I saw Reca, Mark, Joe, and Rea trying to keep straight faces, when I heard a cry of "Biii!" from the forest. I am looking around for the source of the cry. I see something barreling down at me. I duck, come up again, side step a dirt bike with my arm outstretched, catch the rider in the throat, watch the bike hit a tree burst into flames, and put out those flames. All in 30 seconds. I look back at the screen, everybody is trying to see the screen except for Chief and Arbiter as they were tall enough to see over the others heads. I look around for the Pokemon that was being chased; it came back when it was close enough for me to get a better look at it. It was mostly green and white, with a large head that tipped up at the back, antennae, large baby blue eyes circled with black rings. A Celebi. I hear the sound of teleportation behind me, I don't need to turn to know it was Eve. "Yes Eve?"

"The Mayor is at the hospital where his son is being kept. He wants to see you and John."

"Which John?" I ask. I see Chief and Arbiter exchange looks

"What do you mean "Which John"? There's only one John here, your brother." Asks Rea

"That is where you're wrong. The second one is Mr. Green Suit."

"Mister Green Suit?" asks Chief. His voice sounds a tad deeper than his video game character's voice. All eyes turn to him.

"The Chief's real name is John!" Reca outbursts

"How do you know the Spartan's real name?" asks Arbiter

"Ask Hood. He'll point you to a present I gave him." I reply. Chief and Arbiter leave after that.

"I can hear them now after they read the books. Chief: HOOD! Arbiter: Why did you never tell us about this!" I say snickering. The others start laughing too. When we finish laughing, "Bye guys!" I say as I close the screen. "Sorry Celebi, have to go. If you want to talk to me wait at the burnt down house that way." I tell her as I point in the direction of the house if one was to take a direct path through the woods to my house. I grab hold of John's arm and tell him to stand still, then I touch Eve and she teleports us to Mayor Brinder outside the hospital. He seemed startled at our sudden appearance in front of him.

"Hello Mr. Mayor." I say

"Oh! Fox! You startled me!" he exclaims

"Sorry sir. I wasn't trying to. I believe you said something about making up for your son's actions?"

"Ah yes, Right, right. This sun is hot today, may we go inside?"

"After you." Said Eve. This surprised Mr. Brinder greatly.

"I always thought that the only thing Pokemon could say was their name and portions of it."

"Well, you should understand that's what WE hear; they hear words and all that." Says John.

We arrive at an observation room to viewing Mr. Brinder's son's operation. A nurse informs us of his condition. "He has third degree burns covering most of his frontal area, what is not third degree is second degree, he has a large gash across the front that was somehow cauterized." She finishes.

"Now what can I do to make up for your losses?"

"For me if you can excuse the zoning laws and find a good, efficient, and reliable contractor would be enough."

"Thinking about going large are we Fox?"

"No, a home for Pokemon and my family."

"Oh. What about you John?"

"To help Fox with it."

Mr. Brinder turns to a nurse who came up to us. "Yes?" he asked.

"Your son has started saying something inaudible sir. We will bring it through."

As they do that I prepare a recording device so that one of my friends might know what it is. We hear something, but what grabs my attention is one word in particular, Wort, go in Sanghellien. "Mr. Brinder was your son an advent Halo fan?"

"Yes, why?"

"He's speaking Sanghellien. I might have a friend who is very fluent in it. She might be able to translate for us."

"Do it. She might provide some Intel of his mind."

"Sir, yes sir!" I say as I call Rea and put her on speaker. "Hey Rea? You there?" I ask

"Hmm, oh hi Fox!"

"Rea can you translate as the words come?"

"Sure. Hold the pone to the speaker." She tells me. "Fox thinks he won does he? Well he hasn't, not as long as I live. Heh, Heh, I'm probably going to be thrown in jail for what I did, but I'll escape. Where will I hide and who to go to? Wait I know, Him, yes Him. The one who talked to me told me where to go if I need a place to lie low." She translated "It repeats from there."

"Rea, would you come here for a moment?" It was the voice of the Arbiter. 'Don't say it aloud, don't say it aloud'

"Sure thing sir!" I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Well we'll be going now Mr. Brinder."

"Yes, yes you go on."

Eve teleports us out and back to the ruins. I spot Celebi looking around the remains of the house, she moves towards where my parent's room was. I follow to see what it was that caught her attention. It was Mom's jewelry box, somehow it survived the fire. The metal clasp and lock was melted to the point one had to break it off. Me, I just heated it up enough to make it a slight liquid so I could lift the lid. All the gems had changed into the evolutionary stones, some with melted gold and silver on them, making their value jump, but I would ONLY sell them when I had to. "Thanks for pointing this out Celebi." I tell her. I feel a presence hovering just outside my mind. "Celebi, if that's you, you may enter." I say. _"Hello Fox."_ Said a playful female voice. _"Thank you for saving me."_ "I just try to help." I tell her as I walk back to show my team what I had found. A black car comes up the driveway, and out steps one of those guys who reads the wills. I was surprised at how much money my parents had saved. $1,870,542 to be exact. I got half and my brother got half, $935,271 each. John told me he was going to use his to help me pay for the costs of building the house. "So it will be half yours, and half mine?" I ask

"Nope, it will be three quarters yours, one quarter mine. After all YOU were the one to come up with it, and design it. I only helped a little."

Celebi had left partway through the will, to find a place to stay in the forest. A limo pulled up when we had finished our argument. "Hello Fox and John." It was Mr. Brinder. We had the plans for the house pulled up on the UJ's holographic device so that we could move through the house and see it from all angles. "That is a mighty fine house." Said Mr. Brinder admiringly. For the heck of it I decided to add color to the image so I could see it in full. "Although I don't see why the ground floor rooms are so large…"

"You'll see Mr. Brinder, you'll see." I tell him. I hear shouts from above and look up. "Breeze, slow down! I can barely hang on!" shouted Eve. I hear Luc laughing at her. "Come down you four, before one of you get hurt!" I call up. "You heard him, back down to the ground you three." I smile as they listen to her. When they got to the ground Eve was riding on Breeze and Luc was riding on Latias. Eve walks over to my side, when John decided to speak up "You two do realize that you make a cute couple." We glance at each other and inch away slowly. "John the way we love each other is Father-Daughter kind, not Boyfriend-Girlfriend." "What about Brother-Sister?" Luc asked. I just shrug "Maybe a little of that too." I tell them.

"Well, the real reason I came down here was to let you know that I'm willing to help pay the expenses of building your house."

"Great! Thanks Mr. Brinder!" says John as I go over the estimated bill. House cost: $1,999,000 **(I have NO idea how much the house would cost)** "Yep, we do. This is the estimated cost of building the house." I say as I enlarge it "It may be more, it may be less."

"Surely I can do more for you?"

"No, unless something unplanned comes up this is as much as we need. Anymore and I'll feel like we're taking advantage of you." I tell him

"You make a valid point there, Fox."

"That's why he's the one in charge and not Me." complemented John. I hug him "And you are the best brother I could have asked for." I tell him.

"If you won't be needing me anymore I'll just go now." Said Mr. Brinder

"Bye Mr. Brinder!" John and I say as he climbs back into his limo and drives away. "Set up tents or cabin?" I ask John.

"Cabin"

"Aright. Everybody follow me!" I say as I walk towards the woods. We arrive at the cabin. "This is going to be home for a while guys, so make yourselves comfortable." Luc, Breeze, Zel, Vee, and Latias start to explore the two story building. "Why didn't you go with them?" I ask Eve "Because I know you can show me around." "True, let's get a room before they claim them all and force us to sleep on the couches." I say amused. I enter the first bedroom to see Luc jumping up and down on the bed. "For someone who is at their last stage, she sure acts like a kid sometimes." I mutter to Eve.

"Hey Fox! I've got this one." John says pointing to the second room.

"I call dibs on third!" I shout running to it. "Hey! Wait for me!" shouts Eve. I enter the room and fall down on the bed, suddenly tired. It was only 7:53 PM. Eve must have moved me, because I wake up under the covers with Eve's head on my chest and her body in my arms. I inch my way out from underneath her, and when she doesn't wake up get out of bed after checking the clock, 6:30 AM. 'Man that's the second time I have slept for roughly the entire night in a while.' I thought. I see John is awake in the kitchen. "Morning John." I say not in the least bit tired.

"I saw you two last night. The way Eve cares about you is adorable, she picked you up and set you under the covers and practically fainted draped over you." He said amused. I decide to call my Halo friends. They all are in Mark's room this time. "Are you guys going to crowd in a different room each time?" I ask for the first question.

"Yep!" answered Rea

"You realize you're starting to sound and act more and more human." I tell Rea. She nods.

"Look at what we got!" said Mark holding up his arm. I see a gauntlet attached.

"A UJ device?"

"Yes" said Reca

"So you guys can come over sometime?" asked John. I hadn't heard him come up.

"Oh, hey John." said Rea. I look between them both. 'Hmm…I wonder if they realize they have feelings for each other…' I grin.

"What's so funny?" asks Joe

"Rea and John" I tell him. I see the two mentioned blush. 'Got ya where I want ya.' I thought smiling.

Mark and Joe start laughing.

"It's not THAT funny, but the expression in your faces is!" Says Reca when they find they aren't getting any help from her.

"No matter. Well, I have good news and bad news."

"What's the bad news?" asked Hood as he entered the room

"Mayor's son just HAD to have a bone to pick with me and chooses to go after my family by burning down our house with our parents still inside." I say unemotionally

"That is bad…but what's the good news?" asks Rea

"The building of an epic new house for both humans and Pokemon can now commence!"

"Pokemon?" asks Hood. 'Oh yeah he wasn't here when I told the others.' Latias chose that moment to float down the stairs. "What is that!" he says pointing to Latias.

"This is one of the many Pokemon that now reside in my universe." I tell him as I pet Latias "This one is called Latias, and this one in particular is always looking for attention." Latias shot me a look that said "I do not!" "Yes you do Latias, now go wake up the others please." I tell her.

"Is there anything we could do to help?" asks Reca

"When we start clearing the ruins and putting the framework and stuff, you could come over and help us put that up." I answer her.

"Good enough for me." says Joe

"Should we remove the entire burnt husk, or build some parts with the pieces?" asks John

"Well, considering they're already burnt, we could use the sturdier wood to make the frame work or walls of the fire type Pokemon's shelters." I tell him "That should lower the cost some."

"Bye you two." Says Rea, Mark, Reca, and Joe

"Good bye soldier." Says Hood

"Bye!" me and John call. I close the screen and turn to see Eve with a questioning look on her face. "What?"

"Who was that other man you were talking to?" she asked

"I see no wait I hear that you aren't using your Psychic voice anymore."

"Yes, I figured out how."

"So you trained yourself to speak?" asks John. Eve nods.

"I might be able to teach the other Pokemon to speak, and teach you and John to understand Pokespeech."

"Shall we head to the ruins before the workers arrive?" asks John. I run to all the rooms and herd my Pokemon downstairs. "Come on guys times a wasting" I tell them as I run out the door and smack dab into Arceus. "Oh, hey Arceus."

"Hello Fox." The voice sounded more feminine than the Arceus from the Pokemon world.

"Wait Fox, THAT is ARCEUS!" asks John slightly awed.

"Yes and surprisingly is not as demanding as one would think. I wonder if that Nurse Joy has admitted that she has a crush on Giratina yet…" I say

"A Nurse Joy has a crush on Palkia's brother?" asked John amused.

"Yep, it started after she heard his voice." I say struggling to keep my voice straight.

"You seem to be fine Fox, so I'll leave now. Oh and Celebi's living in a hole on you roof." She said as she started to create the portal to her home. I wave good bye and continue running to the ruins. Eve teleports John and the rest of my Pokemon to the ruins before me. "Cheater." I say jokingly to Eve

"Who said we were racing?" she replies. I'm saved from answering by the arrival of the workers and their Pokemon.

"So are these the remains of the house that we need to move?" asks the lead builder.

"Yes it is. Oh, can you save the stronger woods? I'd like to use them for the fire types' shelters so they won't burn easily." I tell them

"Yea, we can do that." He says gruffly. "Aright, get to work people! Save the strongest pieces. We're going to use those later on!" We watch as they work with efficiency I hadn't seen since I left the Halo universe.

"Would you like some help sir? We're willing." John asks

"How good are you at picking stuff up?"

"Very" I answer him as I pick up a cross beam that I saw two Machop having difficulty with. The boss worker's mouth dropped. I laugh as I point at Eve, who was helping me. "I can't really pick this up very well, Eve's helping me." I let go of the beam and it just floats there, I walk over to some smaller stuff and grab an armful. I take it to a sorting area so some will be thrown away the rest is saved. Luc had started to pick up beams and some smaller stuff. The small things were carried, the beams floating. We continue work for several more hours until it is cleared.

"Alright, you have any plans for this new house?" asked the boss

"Yep" I say as I open up the plans as a hologram. It plays through the steps needed to build the house and yards.

"Hmm… interesting, why are the ground floor rooms so large though?"

"Some friends of mine. Who knows, they might drop by to help build."

"Let's do the house first, so that you will have a place to stay."

"Fine with me."

We get to work laying out the foundation, size of the house, and where everything on the grounds will go. Now that I think about it, it was pretty large, mansion like. The large pond, it was more like small lake. We finished most of it by the time the day was over, so we had to finish tomorrow. I was watching TV in the cabin when a News broadcast caught my attention.

"Mayor Brinder's son has just broken out of jail! We have some of the escape on film here." Said the announcer. The film was kind of blurry and dark. I see a human shaped shadow get whisked away over the wall, and spot a strange figure floating above the prison wall for a split second after. It had an hourglass like figure, with smoke like hair, weird spikes on its shoulders and around where its neck should be. 'A Darkrai! That's the "Him" Butch was talking about!' I grab the phone and call Mr. Brinder.

"Hello? Who is it?" he asks

"Mr. Brinder it's me Fox, I figured out who the Him butch was talking about!"

"Who is it then?"

"A Darkrai"

"That is bad, very bad indeed if it is like how they made it in the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon games."

"It probably is in some ways, but different in others."

"True, bye Fox"

"Bye Mr. Brinder"

I head to the room I share with Eve. She's already in bed and asleep 'She is adorable when she sleeps' I find myself thinking. I grab some pajamas walk into the bathroom and change. I climb in next to Eve and fall asleep. I wake up 30 minutes later to the sound of thunder. 'Just great, we HAVE to have a storm as we're building the house. Latias floats into the room with her golden-orange eyes full of fear. "La ti as?" she asks. "If you want to sleep with us, you can." I tell her. She zips over to the bed and settles down on my other side. She moves closer to me and places my arm over her neck, then falls asleep…until the next boom of thunder. She jumps and falls off the bed, even though I don't see how that could happen as she can levitate. I guess she needs to have some minor concentration to float. "You alright Latias?" I say as I look over the bed to see what happened to her. I see the hanging sheets shaking slightly, "Latias you can come out. The thunder won't kill you." I tell her. I climb out of bed and reach under it to grab Latias. I feel her feathery neck in my hold and I drag her out "Come on get out from under there." She resists and forces me to release her neck so I don't choke her. I go for her arms instead. I manage to pull her out from under the bed, her eyes wide and her shaking severely. I start to stroke her entire body, trying to calm her down enough that she'll fall asleep. Eventually she settles down in my lap and falls asleep, at least I think she has. I continue to stroke her to keep her calmed down as I pick her up, she's heavier than she looks, and tuck her in next to me.

Latias's POV

'I know he cares for me, but I don't want to come out from underneath his bed' I thought as Fox was reaching for me, eventually he pulls me out from the bed and starts petting me. It feels so good that I have to relax a little and settle down in his lap. I think he believed that I fell asleep, because I feel myself being lifted and the soft warm cloth they call a blanket cover me. 'I like the sound of Fox's voice. I wish he would talk to me more…' 'No stop thinking this way!' I berate that side of me 'He's a human, I'm a Pokemon. We're not compatible.' 'You don't know that' says the other side 'after all there have been stories of humans and Pokemon loving each other.' 'My body may be fully grown, but my mind isn't' I tell the other side 'It is the equivalent of his' Fox slept on unaware of my mental battle. I had completely forgotten about the storm and my parent's deaths. Did I forget to mention that I'm an orphan, and consider Fox and Eve to be surrogate parents?

_Start Latias's flashback_

_It was a storm much like the one going on outside right now. My parents were flying around during the storm dodging lightning for fun, when my mother was hit by a bolt. "Mama!" I cry out as her smoldering body fell towards the ground. Dad was so shocked at this he stopped moving and didn't see the other lightning bolt coming straight towards him! "Daddy! Behind you!" I shout urgently, he moves too late. The bolt snuff the life from his body and his lifeless body falls to the ground. I had limited flying ability, but I used what I could to get over to the closest body. My mother's, I bury my face in her feathers as they quickly cool. I start crying and ignore any comfort or sympathy from the rest of the colony. I might not be able to fly very well, but I could move really quickly along the ground. I zip away to a hiding place I found, and stay there, until I could fly well. I used the branches, berry bushes, and friendly Pokemon to help train me to fly, to gain more endurance, to have better speed, and to be more powerful. After hiding there for three years I struck out on my own having gained enough experience. Yet I had never gotten over my parent's deaths, and the experience left me forever afraid of any kind of storm._

_End Latias's flashback_

**(Was that as touching for you to read as it was for me to write? I cried for 5 minutes after writing it.)**

I shake my head trying to get rid of the image 'Maybe I should tell Eve about this…or maybe Palkia…' I thought. I see a shadow moving down the hall out of the corner of my eye. I start shaking again, scared. I see what caused the shadow and stop shaking. It was just Celebi exploring the…what did the humans call it…oh right! Cabin that was what they called the small wooden house. I look over at Fox and wonder if I should wake him up. I decide not to. I remove the covers and float over to the door. I look in the direction that Celebi went. She turns to me and puts a finger to her lips telling me to stay silent. I nod. _'Go back to sleep Latias .I'm not doing any harm.' _She says. I float back to the bed, settle down next to Fox's warm body and finally fall asleep.

Fox's POV

I wake up to Latias and Eve pressing themselves against me. I feel the softness of Latias's feathers and fall into a light doze because of them.

**(And just for the heck of it *hears drumroll*)** Eve's POV

I wake up pressed close against Fox. I move away quickly looking at myself with one half of me thinking 'What is happening to me? I can't fall in love with a human!' 'Well maybe I can…' says the other half 'After all, there are stories of humans and Pokemon falling in love and living happily together.' I am still arguing in my head, when I hear Fox say "Eve, what's the matter? You look like you can't believe something."

"Nothing Fox" I tell him.

Fox's POV

I feel Eve jump away from me, so I turn to look at her. She's staring at herself with a look of disbelief on her face. "Eve, what's the matter? You look like you can't believe something." I ask her

"Nothing Fox" she replies

"I doubt it's nothing, seriously tell me."

"Really Fox it's nothing."

I look at her unconvinced.

"Fine. If you want to know it's the fact that I feel like I'm falling in love with you!" she says louder than necessary as she turns away from me. I'm not certain what caused me to do what I did. I kiss her cheek and say "I know it's not customary, but I don't mind." **(Yep, that confirms it. I truly CAN NOT believe I am writing this stuff.)** She turns to me. "Really?" she asks with her eyes wide.

"Yes Eve. Really." I say as I stare into their dark green depths. '**** her eyes are beautiful. I could just gaze into them all day…'

"Thanks Fox" she said smiling. I had forgotten that she could read minds. And that Latias could sense emotion until she started rubbing against me making happy "La" noises. "You know Latias I think I found out what to call you…Nope. That doesn't fit. I'll just call you La Ti when there are other Latias's around." I walk down stairs and look into John's room to see if he was awake. Nope, he was still asleep. 'I'll just leave a note on the table for him to see when he wakes up' I decided. I grabbed some food for me and the Pokemon. I ate waffles, while Eve got strawberries, Latias some apple slices, Vee got peaches, Zel got watermelon cubes, Breeze got oranges, and Luc got banana slices. After we finished eating I wrote the note and Eve teleported us to the work zone. We got there five minutes before the work crew. "Hello guys!" I call out when I see the workers' cars coming towards us.

"You realize how lucky we are that the ground slopes down slightly to the where the pond is going to be." said the Boss worker.

"Yes we are." Said Eve

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get started!" I say

We grab the digging tools and start moving dirt to expand the original house's foundation to match the new house's foundation. Eve, Luc, and Vee lift large chunks of earth, although Vee's are significantly smaller. I'm shoveling some dirt when John runs up with Celebi hanging onto the hat, he decided to put on. "Hey John! Come help us!" I call over. He stops nearby partially breathless. "Oh, hey Celebi."

"Fox, Reca, Mark, and Joe are coming over soon and will need our address, or at least the cabin's." he told me between pants. Celebi flew over and lifted a part of the ground three times the size of Eve and Luc's biggest ones combined! I bet she wasn't really trying. My communicator rung and I flipped up the screen.

"Yes?" I answer

"Hey we're going to need your address." Says Reca

"Ok. It is…" I say as I'm really typing in the true one.

"Thanks Fox."

"You're welcome. Bye"

"Bye!"

I close the screen. "Breeze will you go meet our guests and bring them here?" she nods with a cry of "Dra". She flies away to the cabin. A little later she comes back closer to the ground with Reca, Mark, and Joe.

"Grab a shovel or wheelbarrow. We need the help." I tell them

"Fox, you're in command here." Says Reca as they grab shovels and get to work. "Anybody got work music?" I ask. The workers all shake their heads. I have the iHome I got for Christmas with me so I get that out and turn on "Buried Beneath" by Red and just let it go through all the songs. By the end of the third song we finish with the foundations and can build the framework. I made it mostly steel so that there is less of a chance for the entire house to collapse if it is burned like the last one. The workers move some cranes off the back of their flatbeds. I watch as the worker's Machop and Machoke maneuver the steel beams into place of some pre-dug holes in the foundation. Concrete is poured around them, when it hardens they will stay there for practically eternity. The Machop hold the beams there until the concrete dries, then they move to get other beams for wielding on to the cemented poles. These are to be the basement frame. I planned on the basement being mostly for storage of Pokefood and the like. We finish putting the frame up before the day is out. John, my Pokemon team, my Halo team, and I head back to the cabin. Along the way I ask "Hey Reca did you guys sneak over here or did Hood let you?"

"He let us." Answered Mark

"That's good, because I don't want to be the one to tell Hood about what you've done." I say jokingly. We stop in front of the cabin, Reca, Mark, and Joe hold each other's arms as the swirling blue-white sphere appears around them and fades. The spot they were standing at now had nothing in it. I looked at my watch. 7:50. "well guys let's hit the rack!" I go to the bathroom to take a bath but Eve had beaten me there. "Don't think that I'm fine with the mind image you sent me back in your home universe, just because I'm fine with Human/Pokemon romance." She gives me a pouting look and makes a turn-around motion so she can get in the tub. I just teleport out after saying "Don't expect me to wash your hair!" I walk around the cabin checking on the Pokemon and where they sleep. Luc shares a room with Zel, Vee sleeps on John's bed, and Latias and Breeze sleep together. The last two were already asleep, with Latias sleeping in the middle of Breeze's coils. I hear the bathroom door open and head over to take MY bath. "Hello again Eve" I say as I pass her

"Hello Fox" she says as she kisses me on the cheek as she passes. I shut the door before she can see me blush. I bathe quickly, dry off faster with my heat powers and climb into pajamas. I walk in to see Eve looking at a book. I raise an eyebrow and walk over. I crawl onto the bed and look over her shoulder; she was reading one of the Sinnoh guides. "Wanting to know more about where you came from, or just moves and the like?" I ask. She jumps and hits her shoulder into my chin. "Ow"

"That's what you get for looking over my shoulder."

"Well we should be getting to sleep, its 9:30."

"Good night Fox"

"'Night Eve" I say as I turn out the lights, and crawl under the covers. I wake up to the sounds of crying. I look for them and see Eve crying in her sleep. "Eve wake up it's just a nightmare! Eve! Wake up!" I whisper as I shake her. She wakes up and hugs me tightly.

"Fox, I'm afraid something bad is going to happen to one us soon." She says

"Then we have to be ready for anything." I say as I rub her head and shoulders soothingly.

"Ohh…that feels SOOO good." She says visibly relaxing "Can you keep doing it?" I feel her stretch and see the covers move near her feet, and I continue rubbing. She falls asleep again looking like she won't have any more nightmares. I have more trouble falling asleep, because, while I put on a brave face, I am worried about what she said. 'Almost anything can happen to one of us… I had better just calm down. It could happen anytime Fox, anytime. No need to get worked over it, just relax…' I finally fell asleep after twenty minutes of trying to relax. But only for thirty minutes. I woke up the sound of thunder AGAIN. I hear something speed into the room and hide under the bed. "Latias, come out the thunder will not hurt you. It's just a loud noise." She slowly inches her way out from underneath the bed, shivering with fright. "Come 'ere you big scaredy cat. What would the other legendries think?" I say as I pull her up into the bed.

"Yawn, Fox what are you doing?" asks Eve tiredly

"Latias was scared by a storm again, so I'm just calming her down." I say as I stroke Latias's feathered body. Eve sits up and starts scratching Latias's ears. Latias starts making happy noises and I feel shudders of pleasure run down her length. She eventually falls asleep and I set her on a spare pillow. "Ever wonder about her past?" I ask Eve

"Yes, but if she doesn't want to talk about it, then I won't pry." She replies

"Have you noticed how she seems to treat us like parents? It's cute, she's constantly looking to us for help." I say

"Yes, I have. Good night Fox"

"Night Eve" I say as I lay me head on the pillow and fall asleep. I wake up sometime later to a noise in the hall. I silently climb out of bed, sneak to the hallway, and look towards the sound. I see Celebi on the ground with some metal around her. "Celebi, what were you doing?" I ask exasperated_ "Uh…looking at myself?"_ she answered "Was that a question?" I ask _"No"_ "Then why did you say it like one?" _"I was looking at myself ok!"_ "Thank you." She just rolls her eyes and tries to get up. I walk over to her. There was nothing on her, so I got worried. I picked her up, carried her to my room and woke up Eve. "Me thinks Celebi is injured," I tell her "can you heal her?"

"Sure thing Fox" she tells me "I'll do almost anything to save a legendary." I watch as her hands turn the glowing white of heal pulse. Celebi sighs and I set her on Latias, who had slept through it all. I watch Celebi curl up in the crook of Latias's neck and fall asleep. "Eve, I have one word for you about that."

"What?"

"Adorable" she just nods, lies down and tells me good night. 'I think you mean good morning.' I thought. I decided to stay awake seeing as I was already and not tired. I walk around the house looking in on the Pokemon. Breeze was sleeping curled all over the bed, Luc and Zel were hugging each other in their sleep, and Vee was sleeping draped over John's chest. 'The cute little fuzz ball' I thought. She lifted her head and gave me a look that said "Really?" 'Not to mention a nasty habit of reading one's mind when she shouldn't.' She just gave me a wolfish grin. I tilted my head quickly in a come here manner. She hopped off of John's chest and walked over to me. I pick her up and start petting her as I walk to the computer in our cabin. I decided I was going to finish the FanFic I was reading before I disappeared into the Pokemon world. If you want the title it was called "New Blood" by 117Jorn remove the quotations and you're ready to go! When I finished that I checked the time, 5:31. "Hmm…I wonder if Reca and Co. are awake yet." I say to Vee. She looks at me like "Why don't you call them?" "Vee that is a good idea!" I call The Recruiter, Mr. Muscles, Marksman, and A/C Expert. They were in Joe's room. "Good morning guys!" I tell them "Got any info on why I haven't seen the Chief anywhere lately?"

"Yeah, we do. He's more or less retired and is living in Australia." Said Reca **(Anybody know what FF that is referring to? I'll give you a hint. It's by razzika.) **

"When do the workers get to your house?" asked Joe

"About six. Why, you wanting to get it finished as soon as possible?" I ask

"Duh"

"Well you know where to find me, so I'll tell John to stay until you guys come over."

"Good enough for me." said someone behind me, making me jump.

"JOHN!" I nearly shout "Don't scare me like that! And stop laughing your four!" I tell Reca, Mark, Joe, and Rea. Vee is just staring at us with an amused look on her face. "What?" I ask looking at her. She just shakes her head and hops off my lap and points with one of her tails at the clock, 5:45.

"Crud, you guys had better come over, like now. I'll go wake the Pokemon." I say as I turn to Reca and Co. and John. "Bye!" I say as I shut off Skype. I run into my room to wake up Eve and Latias. I shake Eve awake, then scratch Latias's belly to wake her. Celebi had flown off somewhere while I was gone. I come down stairs with them to see Luc, Zel, and Breeze waiting to go. "Eve, you know what to do."

"Wait for us!" the shout came from outside. I let in Reca, Mark, and Joe. We grab each other's arms and Eve teleports us to the worksite. We arrive as the workers are pulling on to our street. The cranes are moved off of the flatbeds and are positioned where they need to be. Eve, Luc, Vee, and Breeze lift some workers onto the supports as the cranes raise the ceiling's cross beams. We get enough of them up to start placing the ceiling panels and the walls are also raised. We got to the point of lifting some heavy objects, when something terrible happens. The chains holding some metal bars snapped and were falling straight towards me! 'I. Am. Screwed.' I thought 'this might have been what Eve dreamt about…' I am so busy watching the bars that I don't see Breeze streaking towards me. I feel myself being knocked away from my spot and am watching the bars fall on top of Breeze. I rush over from where I'm standing and start throwing the bars to the side clearing them from Breeze. She's heavily bleeding from multiple gashes, and he back was broken from the neck down paralyzing everything, her lungs, her heart, everything. She weakly grabs my hand in her mouth and it was the last thing she ever did.

Chapter 13

I bent over her, leaving my hand in her mouth, and started crying. I didn't really see the golden glow surrounding her, until she started floating upwards. My tears disappeared when I felt myself lifting off the ground by my hand. I feel her mouth starting to grow larger and watch her body grow longer and wider, but still keeping the scale of her Dragonair form. Eventually she grew so large my hand was mover to her lip. The lowest part of her was 3ft off the ground while I was hanging by one hand 300ft off the ground, just to give you a scale of how large she has grown in about one minute. She kept growing until I had to put on an air tank and mask just to breathe. She stopped growing at 1.5 mi. she opens her mouth and cries her new name "Dragale!" **(What? You seriously thought I would kill off one of my Pokemon this early? Man, you're crazy…)** "Uh…Breeze can you grab me? I think I'm about to fall." Her eye moves to where I am hanging. I see out of the corner of my eyes her tail tip moving up to wrap around me so I can have a more secure hold. "I thought you had died…" I told her happily. I wrap my arms as much as I could around her head. "Can you put me down now?" I ask. I feel myself moving down towards the ground quickly. I see the ground coming and I feel my feet touch. The hold Breeze had on me with her tail was relinquished. I see her start to shrink down. She stopped at 20ft long. She was constantly floating and she moved by rippling her body up and down. Another golden light shone from her, but this time it flew from her in different directions, 5 flew towards my Pokemon, a smaller one flew at the ground in front of me. It was a letter. I pick it up and read it. "Sorry about that having to happen, Fox, but it was the only way I could do that. I know you don't like Dragonite, so I made her into a new legendary Pokemon, Dragale. Also one more thing, your Pokemon, the legendries, and some select Pokemon are turned into Pokemorphs. The legendries can turn back and forth between Pokemon and morph forms." I see a bright flash from behind and turn around. It was Palkia, although she looked different. She had a feminine human body, her head stayed more or less the same and had silverish hair. "Fox, do you have ANY idea what is going on?" she demanded.

"Yeah, sort of." I say as I tear off the part about Pokemorphs and hand it to her. She disappears off to wherever they need her. I look at my Pokemon, Eve grew taller, Lucario grew taller and her body changed to a more feminine one with a tail and black glossy hair, Vee changed to a feminine body with two tails and her hair grew longer on her head, Zel kept her tail, float thing, fins, and fur, grew taller, and had a more feminine body, Breeze grew a body, her head still kept a slight dragon shape to it, but it was more human like, had hair, and had a 14 foot long tail. Latias probably changed the most. Her neck shrank to human size, her head changed to a human's one (minus the ears, they stayed the same), she kept her markings, her wings grew into hand-wings so she technically had four arms, and she had red hair and legs with paws. Latias and Breeze were still floating, although they lowered themselves to the ground. Latias ran up to me and hugged me tightly. It was awkward on SO many levels. "I have a feeling that since you guys look human, you can speak human." I say smiling.

"You sure about that?" asked Vee

"Yes, you just proved it."

"She did?" asked Breeze

"And so did you and I" says Latias as she releases me. Breeze takes that as her cue to glomp me. "Breeze, let go, unless you want me to die from suffocation." I try to say, but it ended up sounding like "Breuz, et o uness ou an ee o ie fro suffac."

"Oh, sorry Fox." She says as she releases her hold on me enough that I can breathe. I take a deep breath and let it out, and then I rub their heads. Zel just stands where she was, nonspeaking, calm, and collected. The workers were standing there looking shocked. The light of Palkia's appearing and disappearing happens and she's standing there as her Pokemon form instead of her Morph form. "Thanks for the letter Fox!" she says as she hands it to me, then does the last thing I would have expected from her. She kisses me on the forehead, blushes, and disappears.

"Was that one of your friends Fox?" asked the Boss

"Yep! I'm friends or acquaintances with some of the legendary Pokemon." I say happily getting over the shock, from what Palkia just did, quickly.

"**** no wonder we are making the ground floor huge." Mutters one of the workers. I think his name was Will.

"Well, let's finish this place. The sooner the better." Said Joe. We had about 4 hours of light left so we rushed to do a good job. We managed to get the walls and three-quarters of the ceiling finished before the workers had to leave. Eve teleports us to the cabin where Reca, Mark, and Joe leave for their home universe. "Those of you who are minor legendary Pokemon please switch back to Pokemon form for bath time." I say "John you are coming with us." He was about to protest. "I just want you to help me with washing some of them, so I don't feel weird."

"Fox, I'm going to be the one who feels weird. They're YOUR Pokemon, not mine. I'm not comfortable with that, plus the way they look adds to it."

"Come on."

"Nope. Am NOT going to do it." I pout as he says this. I walk to the bathroom with all my Pokemon. "You guys, who are not legendary, will have to do it yourselves. I'm not really wanting to do it, now that you look almost human. Just thinking about it makes me feel perverted." I tell them. Luc just turns on the water and asks "Will you still do what you did while we were waiting for the rest of our baths?" I don't know how to answer it, so I just shrug sit down on the floor, and pat my lap for Luc to lie down across it. She complies and stretches herself over my lap and waits for me to start scratching her back. I start as we wait. The water is at the correct temp and level in five minutes. Luc climbs in first like how we did it in the Pokemon world. Eve and Zel help Luc wash herself. Luc gets out and I dry her off with my heat powers. "I was hoping you would use a towel…" She says slightly disappointed. Vee hops in next and I wash her without help, I towel her off. Zel enters the tub after Vee and washes herself with Eve and Luc's help. She exits and I dry her off the same way as Luc. Breeze was slightly harder than before because of her new size. She was seven feet longer than before, so she wouldn't fit in the tub as well. Latias (At last) knew how deep the water was and didn't try to float above it, so we had an easy time with her for once. They all exit to look at themselves better in the mirrors in their rooms leaving me and Eve in the bathroom alone. **(More fluff)** The way she looked at me kind of creeped me out. She moved quickly in my direction and hugged me tight against her. "Fox, I was so worried that what I saw was going to come true with you as the victim." She said crying as she held me. She leaned her head against my neck, still holding me, and I started petting her hair, trying to calm her down. "Well I wasn't and look at what happened because of it." I say as I hold her head in front of mine, smiling.

"I think you might want to turn around, unless you want to see my new body." She says jokingly I turn around and face a direction where I can't see her in anything. I hear her enter the water and turn around when she lets me know it is safe. "You still want me to do your hair?" I ask. She gives me a "What do you think?" look. I roll my eyes and reach for the shampoo, when Eve thinks it's a fine time to show more than just some of her cleavage. I glare at her until she lowers herself, looking rejected. "Look, it's not like I dislike that you try to make me happy, I like it when you try, but just not like that." I tell her as I start scrubbing her hair. She looks at me with her eyes wide and innocent. She starts to blink as if something got in her eye, she begins to rub them, and then I see/feel her head starting to nod. She falls asleep in the tub, thankfully she had washed most of her body except for her neck, so all I had to do was wash that, and rinse her hair out. I did that then realized what the last thing I had to do was. I had to dry her off, put her dress back on, and carry her to bed. 'After this experience I will be having trouble keeping my hormones in check…' I thought bitterly as I lifted her out by her armpits. I set her on the "throne" with the lid down and dried her off with my powers. She must have liked it, because I hear her mumble "Please turn up the heat some more Fox, I'm cold." 'That, I have to admit, is adorable.' I put her dress back on and carry her bridal style to the bed. I lie down next to her after placing her under the covers, and she snuggles against me. I fall asleep with her in that position. I wake up to the feeling of someone climbing into bed on my other side, I look over and see the rectangularish, innocent, orange eyes of Latias's morph form looking into mine. "Oh, hello Latias." She just blinks slowly and rests her head on my shoulder, falling asleep. 'She and all of the other Morphs are so flippin' adorable!' I think. I start to stroke her hair, which causes her sigh happily in her sleep. 'She looks grown-up, but she acts like a child… wait, she IS one compared to the other Legendries. I wonder if she considers me and Eve to be her surrogate parents. That might be the reason why she comes to one or both of us for comfort.' I slowly fall asleep with one last thought 'I wonder what the children would look like…' **(That was unexpected…I just really write what comes to mind *grins sheepishly*)** I wake up and wonder 'what the heck was that last one?' I look at the clock, or at least try to. I forgot that Latias came into our room last night. I sit up to see the clock, 5:15. "Time to get up you two." I say smiling as I turn the lights on and off quickly. "Huh? What?" asks Eve blinking awake slowly. "Come on girls, let's go to the kitchen." I tell them or Eve at least.

"She must be really tired…" said Eve as I picked up Latias to carry her downstairs. "You think she sees us as surrogate parents?" I ask Eve

"Maybe, maybe not." She answers "Let's see if some food will wake her…" Eve goes to the fridge and takes out a package of blueberries and waves them in front of Latias's nose. She wakes up, changes into her Pokemon form, and eats the berries greedily. "Ug. Maybe I shouldn't have eaten all those berries so quickly…"

"A berry's last revenge." I say jokingly to Eve. She laughs and I start making the one thing that gets EVERYBODY out of bed quickly, bacon. **(Just writing this is making my hungry)** John and Vee come running down the stairs and skid to a stop, too late for John. He hits the table a little under his waist. "Fail dude" I say while laughing at his expression.

"Just don't burn the bacon" he tells me. Someone knocks on the cabin door. Vee changes to Morph form to open it. "Hey guys!" I hear her say.

"What smell so good?" asks Joe dreamily.

"The world's best breakfast food!" shout Luc as she run into the kitchen from the opposite side of the house. Zel follows less quickly "I'd rather have fish, but this'll do!" she says her eyes shining.

"Where's Breeze?" asks Reca "I haven't seen her yet…"

"Right here" she says as she walks into the kitchen. Yes walks, she is in her Morph form.

"I still don't see why Rea can't come to help…" mutters John

"Because people will start to wonder exactly where they are from." Says Luc as she stares at the bacon with a drop of drool hanging from her mouth. I chuckle at her expression "Someone seems to be hungry." I say she rolls her eyes, I dish out the bacon, and after words we finish our meal and go the work site. For once the workers were there before us. "You guys woke up early enough to beat us here didn't you?" I ask the boss just chuckles and tells us and his men to finish the ceiling and get to work on the second floor. Breeze helps lift workers to the top by growing enough that 5 can stand on her head and raises her head to the top floor. The ceiling is finished and the workers start to put in some of the needed structures. Stairs, counters, rooms those things. I even added an elevator for the heck of it. We got those finished as the supporting structures of the second floor were being finished. We had the walls up before the day was finished, then we left for our respective places. It starts raining on us as we walk back to the cabin. Latias starts shivering and looking around erratically.

Latias's POV

'This is just like the storm that took mom and dad.' I thought 'As much as I would like to see them again, I don't want to die…' I was looking around at random as if I was looking for a lightning bolt coming at me. I kept reliving the experience over and over in my mind. "Latias, what the matter girl?" asked Fox. I start muttering "It's too much like that day. It's too much like that day." I start hyperventilating.

Fox's POV

"Latias, what's the matter girl?" I ask. All I get is a faint mutterings of "It's too much like that day. It's too much like that day." She repeats that as she starts to hyperventilate. I manage to calm her down enough to keep her from hyperventilating until we get to the cabin. Reca, Mark, and Joe leave when we get there. We enter and Latias just sits in the living room area, rocking back and forth, and is constantly muttering "It's too much like that day. It's too much like that day." Her eyes wild and unfocused. I walk over to her and pick her up, set her in my lap, and start stroking my fingers through her hair and the tiny feathers on her wings. She eventually stops muttering and gains a more focused look. I set her down, stand up and walk to the bathroom. I manage to get in and out before Eve (for once). I get dressed in my pajamas and climb into bed to read a bit. Eve joins me a little while later. Latias timidly enters about twenty minutes later. She looks smaller than usual. "Latias do you want to tell us something?" asks Eve concerned. Latias had NEVER acted this way. She nods and tells us her story. "It was a storm much like the one going on outside right now. My parents were flying around during the storm dodging lightning for fun, when my mother was hit by a bolt. "Mama!" I cry out as her smoldering body fell towards the ground. Dad was so shocked at this he stopped moving and didn't see the other lightning bolt coming straight towards him! "Daddy! Behind you!" I shout urgently, he moves too late. The bolt snuff the life from his body and his lifeless body falls to the ground. I had limited flying ability, but I used what I could to get over to the closest body. My mother's, I bury my face in her feathers as they quickly cool. I start crying and ignore any comfort or sympathy from the rest of the colony. I might not be able to fly very well, but I could move really quickly along the ground. I zip away to a hiding place I found, and stay there, until I could fly well. I used the branches, berry bushes, and friendly Pokemon to help train me to fly, to gain more endurance, to have better speed, and to be more powerful. After hiding there for three years I struck out on my own having gained enough experience. Yet I had never gotten over my parent's deaths, and the experience left me forever afraid of any kind of storm." She finishes and looks at me with her eyes pleading for us to help her. I pat the bed in front of me and say "Come here"

"Are you mad at me for not telling you this?" she asks timidly as she sits on the bed. I hug her tightly "Why did you not tell us this? We could have helped you get over it." asks Eve. **(The song going through my head right now is Not Alone by red. It's awfully fitting isn't it?)** "Thanks Da—I mean Fox." She says as she hugs me back.

"No worries, at least we know that you consider me a surrogate father." I tell her. Eve joins in and Latias opens one arm to let her into the hug, then Latias wraps her wings around us. "I love you guys" she says as she starts to nod off. I lower her into the bed and under the covers. "That must have been really hard on her…" observed Eve

"Ya' think?" I ask "Lets sleep on the couches and let her sleep in peace." Eve nods and we leave the room. I turn out the light and walk down the stairs to the living room and lie down on the couch non-occupied by Eve. "Good night Eve"

"Good night Fox"

I fall asleep. When the loudest roar of thunder I had ever heard caused me to wake up. I bolt upright and wonder why Eve or the others haven't. I climb off the couch grab some real clothes and put them on. I also grab, a silenced pistol, a rain coat, and a pair of my (many) military style boots. I rush outside and listen a bit. I hear the sound of shouts from the east and every so often a loud roar can be heard. I see flashes of light coming closer and I can make out the shouts. "This thing is really persistent. No wonder the Boss wants it!" and "You are going down! No one can stand before the Pokemon Collectors!"

'Pokemon collectors? Oh well I get to have some fun!' I think as I run in the direction of the shouts and roars. **(Now it's Smooth Criminal)** I throw a fire ball at the nearest human. He screams. I quickly raise the heat to cause some of the rain to evaporate so I have some cover. I put on some RADAR goggles so I can see. Some idiot runs across my path so I shoot him, he lets out a high pitch squeal. I run into the main group and punch someone, with my SPARTAN strength, my fist goes right through his skull. I run to a large shape that they were chasing, I turn and start shooting. I move with the shape, and then it morphs. 'A legendary. That what they were/are chasing. That gives me even more of a reason to kill them.' "I'd advise if you run, but I can't order a legendary!" I tell them. They nod and turn to run behind a large tree. The get there before I decide to mess with the people chasing the legendary. I start making shadows of the Pokemon appear around them. I start to hear shouts of "It's over here!" and "No look there it is!" all the while I'm punching, kicking, shooting, and burning the "Collectors" when only one is left I clear the steam. He starts looking around wildly, when he sees me "Where did it go! Did you see where it went!" he asks. I just stand there staring at him unspeaking and unmoving. He starts to get a little creeped out. I wait until he gets closer before I pounce. I knock him to the ground and growl "Who do you works for and why are you chasing one of my friends?" I take off the goggles to further the process. His eyes widened when he sees mine. "We never see him; he just gives us our missions over the radios."

"And…" I make him continue

"This was one of those, we keep trying to capture legendries, but they always get away. I have no idea what he wants to use them for."

"Does he have you capture other Pokemon?"

"Yes"

"Thank you." I say as I grip the back and front of his head.

"What are you doing?" he asks fearfully

"Oh, nothing really just as I have gotten all the info from you, I don't need you anymore." I tell him as I twist forcefully. I hear the bones in his neck snap, and then I feel him go limp. I smile, stand up, and walk to the tree the legendary hid behind. "It's safe. You can come out now!" I call out as I near the tree. I hear rustling from above and look up something white and furry lands of top of me, knocking me to the ground. "Sorry, I still haven't gotten used to the new body." Says a feminine voice from the Pokemon that landed on me. The figure climbs off of me, but painfully. I look at the Morph in front of me; she had fur on her head, arms, legs, abdomen, chest, and wings. Her wings were slightly out of proportion the further you got away from her body with some claws at the furthest tip. Her head was the odd; it looked like a mix between a dragon and wolf. Her tail was shaped like jet engine with the rest coming out of the center. "Reshiram?" I ask. She smiles and nods, wincing slightly. "I think we should find a place to heal you, and my temporary house isn't far." I tell her. I start to walk the way I came and look back to see that she's following; I slow down so she doesn't have hurt herself any more. "Don't worry trainer, I can keep up." She tells me. I'm not convinced.

"Well, I don't want you fainting from blood loss, then I would have to carry you and that would be strange." I explain. She just "Hmm". When she trips over a tree root I realize just how weak she is. "You stay here, I'm going to get someone." I tell her as I run off to the cabin to grab Eve. "Eve! I need you!" I tell her in her sleep. She wakes up surprisingly quickly and gives me a confused face. "Follow" I say as I race out the door knowing someone's life is at stake. Eve follows quickly I reach the spot I left Reshiram and call out "I got someone to help you!" I hear a thump and a curse in Poke. Reshiram crawls out from the bushes and Eve gets to work with heal pulse. Reshiram falls asleep during the healing session, so I had to teleport back to the cabin, wake up Breeze and teleport with her back to Reshiram. The healing finished quickly, Breeze grew to a size where she can pick up Reshiram easily and float, and Eve teleported us back. I had Breeze place Reshiram on one of the couches so she could sleep. Breeze shrank down to her smallest size and curled up around me, falling asleep. I stroke her head and she tightens around me happily. Reshiram wakes up some time later, I will admit me and Eve both fell asleep.

No one's POV

Reshiram looked at Fox, Eve, and Breeze. 'I wonder who the dragon is; I have never seen that type of Pokemon before. It looks like a Dragonair, but larger.' Latias decided to wake up and find Fox at that moment. While Reshiram was looking around, Latias came down the stairs behind Reshiram. She pauses when she sees Reshiram in the cabin, slips back up stairs and childes herself 'Stop acting this way!' one side says, but the other say in response 'But it's a legendary' 'So what? You're one too.' 'A minor. This is a major.' 'Oh great, now I have a split personality.' She thought. She was so absorbed in her mental struggle that she didn't see Reshiram come up the stairs wondering who was having a mental battle. 'Hmm…maybe I'll just turn myself invisible.'

"It's kinda too late for that." Says Reshiram

"Huh? Oh it's you, uh Reshiram heh, heh, I'm doomed…" she mutters as she looks up "I'll go let Fox know that you're up." Latias says as she inches her way to the stairs.

"Good idea, I'll come with you."

'What does SHE, a major legendary, want to do with me a Pokemon in love with a human?'

"That exact reason. I want to know him more, but I think he'll reject me if I start asking personal questions" Reshiram said sadly "You are the only one awake and you know him better than I will."

"I've only been with him a little under two weeks! What makes you think I know him as I have for all my life?" Latias told her "I think he can control fire, because I have seen him mess with smoke to create images, I know for a fact he can control heat, I've seen/felt it myself, not to mention his body temperature is higher than his brother's." Latias tells Reshiram as they wait for Fox to come around. Reshiram crouches in front of Fox and leans over looking concerned as he rubs his head as he wakens.

Fox's POV

'Man my head HURTS, what did I hit it on?' I am thinking this as I wake up. I sit up quickly and hit my head on something curved and furry. I open my eyes to see Reshiram lean back slightly so I can get up. "Sorry about hitting you there." I say when I realize what part of her my head a run into. **(What up with Fox running into all these very attractive female Morph forms?)** "Are you alright Fox?" asks the voice of Latias. I turn my head to look in her direction, and see white with some red on the border. Latias's stomach area was very close to my head. I look up and try to ignore her chest area by staring into her innocent, rounded out rectangular, goldish-orange eyes. I lose the battle three seconds before she moves away. 'DAD GUMMIT! I can't believe I lost that one…'

"Are you really sure you're OK, uh Fox was it?" asks Reshiram

"Yes and yes." I look at the time, 5:15. "Ok guys Eve you wake up the rest of the Pokemon, I'll do breakfast." I say as I move into the kitchen "Latias, you get out some fruit, NO eating it before the rest are down." I tell Latias playfully glaring at her.

"Fine…" she whined. Reshiram just watched as we zipped around getting ready for the day. John comes down the stairs **(Hmm…I can't figure it out. Should John be paired with Reshiram or a Dragonair? You choose nah I think both would do…)** he stops when he sees Reshiram. He blinks a few times and walks towards me with his eyes on the ceiling. Reshiram looked at me with a confused expression. I shrug as I have no idea what she wants from me. Then it hits me, he's probably nervous. I look at Eve who had walked in from the opposite direction and smile. 'Reshiram, I would appreciate it if you would stop looking through my very frontal thoughts' _"Sorry"_ says Reshiram and leaves my mind. 'Now Eve I think we're safe to begin planning' _"Plan what Fox?"_ Eve asks 'To get Reshiram and John together.' _"What do you mean?"_ 'Look at Reshiram, look carefully. She likes him; he likes her if you haven't noticed how he acts around her.' _"Ohh, right…what are we going to do?"_ 'First get Reshiram to admit, record the confession, then play it to John, get him to admit, record that, play it to Reshiram, and poof they're together.' _"I like it. I like it a lot."_ 'We do it after the house is finne.' I dish out the food, pancakes and sausage patties. Latias gives fruit and berries to those that want them. I always catch Reshiram looking at John out of the corner of my eye. 'Reshiram, I think you're scaring John…' I tell her warningly in my mind. She looks at me blushes slightly. I wink at her. A knock sounds at the door, this time it's Breeze who gets the door. "Hey Fox! I think something has come up! Some people I have never seen are at the door!" she shouts at me. I walk over to the door. "Yes?" I ask.

"Do you know of a legendary Pokemon Reshiram?" asks the guy who's obviously the leader of that group of Pokemon "Collectors"

"You do realize that I do NOT tolerate under ANY circumstances people who try to capture legendary Pokemon for their own gain." I growl at them. Something must have happened to me, because they got a frightened look like they had seen Death himself. Which technically they had or at least his prophet. Breeze had this frightened look on her face, but not NEARLY as frightened as the Collectors' faces. "I would advise you tell your boss to leave them alone or he and you will be finding out what Death looks like with my complements." I growl out at them. They gulp, turn and run. I help them along the way with some fire to the rear. I start laughing quietly as I shut the door. Breeze is staring at me with a strange expression. "What?" I ask her.

"You changed when you were talking with those people. I saw a muzzle that looked like an Eevee's and two tails that were like that too, not to mention a human style body." She said and turned away to the kitchen. 'Hmm, changed eh? From the description probably a fox, but the two tails…meh I'll deal with it later.' I start to turn, but another knock at the door prevents me and I could tell it was Reca instead of the Collectors. I open the door "Hello Reca. Hello Mark. Hello Joe." I say

"Hi Fox" they all reply

"Who's that?" asks Mark. I turn to see Reshiram standing behind me.

"Guys this is Reshiram, Reshiram this is Reca, Mark, and Joe." I say introducing them to each other.

"Hi" says Reshiram

"Hello Reshiram" says Joe flexing. Reshiram just chuckles and shakes her head as she walks back into the kitchen.

"Aright guys. Time to head to the work in progress!" I say. Eve and the rest of my Pokemon walk over. "John, you coming?" I ask

"Nah, I want to walk for once." He replies

"Eve teleport us." I tell her.

"What about Reshiram…" says Mark, but too late we were already at the work site.

"I have a feeling that the reason why John wants to walk is Reshiram, and that the reason Reshiram didn't come with us is John." I tell the others.

Main POV

A little while before…

Nah, I want to walk for once." Said John. Reshiram was listening to the conversation intently. She wouldn't admit that she fell in love with John when she first saw him, and he wouldn't admit the same. After Fox and the rest teleported away he asked her a question. "Hey, uh Reshiram?"

"Yes John?" she replied thinking 'This guy likes the truth…'

"Mind if I ride you so the work site?" he asked her hesitantly

She blushed thinking of a different thing, than what he meant. "Uh…sure I guess" she said as she walked out the door. John followed as she morphed into the Pokemon form. She crouched down enough that he can hop on her back. "I never realized how soft your fur was until now" John tells Reshiram stroking the side of her neck.

"Thanks" she replies. She lift's off and turns her head to look at him and see how he was fairing, he was fine for now. They spot the worksite and Reshiram lands in the woods, John hops off, and Reshiram changes back into Morph form.

Fox's POV

I see Reshiram with John on her back land in the woods. They come out soon thereafter. The workers arrive a bit later. When they see Reshiram, I see a few look at each other and whistle. Reshiram just moves to John's side and those workers' faces have disappointment all over. "Just get to work boys, the lady is taken." Says the boss worker. Reshiram and John both blush. We work some more, Reshiram helps at certain times, the second floor is finished, and the third is started. The ground floor gets all the furnishings it needs; the tiles, carpet, wood floors, toilets, shelves, lights, pipes, sinks, all that stuff. The second floor's furnishings are started and the elevator extended. I spot a couple of Shaymin in their Sky forms flying as the light starts to fade. This time the workers brought flood lamps and set those up so we can see. "Hey John" I say during our break

"Yea?" he asks

"We just need research equipment and people will start calling this building the Pokemon research center of the American region." I say while laughing

"You know I wouldn't mind that really. You be the traveling professor, I'll be the one who stays here."

"The question is, how old should the kids be to start their journeys? I know in the Pokemon universe they start at ten, but here? I'm not so certain that's a good idea…"

"I agree, we'll just have to wait and find out."

"Maybe it will be thirteen" says Reshiram "You told me that was when they change into a teenager."

"Maybe, but they can get Pokemon at really any age." I reply

"True" says John "How to make a Pokedex though…"

"Aright you three, your breaks over." Says one of the workers "The Boss says" we stand up dust ourselves off and get back to work. We work until 9:00 at night, then we leave to go home. At the cabin Reca and Co. leave for their universe, they told me that they were sort of retired and lived in the same house now. It is also in Australia. When I'm finished with my bath I collapse into bed, Eve shakes her head sadly and drags me under the covers. I don't do anything I just stay limp. Mainly because I was out cold. She turns out the lights and goes to sleep too. I wake up at 5:15 feeling refreshed. That day the house is officially finished. The roof was done, the furnishings all in, the elevator lift and lower mechanism installed. All it needed was somebody to live inside. It was finished just before winter set in, so the yard had to wait until next year. I left a note on the table in the cabin addressing Celebi, telling her that we are in the house now, and to get rid of the note so no one finds out about it. I smell the smell of a new home when I entered it for the first time since it was finished. Reca, Mark, and Joe all had the new coordinates of the landing area, the garage. "Reshiram, can you change back to your Pokemon form and let us see if the ceiling is large enough?"

"Sure" she says smiling slightly. She changes form and sure enough the ceiling is high enough for most legendary Pokemon to stand up comfortably in their Pokemon forms. Reshiram changes back to her Morph form and we take the elevator to the third floor where the bedrooms are. I'll tell you the arrangements. Me and Eve, same room two different beds, but they are close to each other. John and Reshiram share a room, again two separate beds although Reshiram's is large enough for her to sleep in if she is in Pokemon form. (I think John likes that) Breeze and Latias are in the same room, same bed though. Latias needs the company. Luc, Zel, and Vee are in the same room, Zel and Luc two different beds, Vee has a small bed that, if she is in Morph form she can curl-up in it. Eve and I are reading in our beds, when Eve decides to come over to mine and give me a reading companion. We must have fallen asleep, because I wake up with Eve draped over me snoring slightly. 'As cute as this is, I really hope she wakes up soon because I want to EAT.' I hear someone pass by the room, and from the footsteps it's Vee. The door opens slightly and Vee pokes her Morph head in, when she sees me she smiles, and makes to shut the door. I shake my head and point to Eve then her, trying to ask if she can move Eve off of me. It takes her a bit to figure out what I was trying to say, then she nods her head and I watch Eve start to float off of me and touch down on the bed next to me. I get up slowly and exit the room. "You two are adorable together." Says Vee. I am about to answer her, when I am glomped by le wild Dragale aka Breeze. **(Finally found where to put that)** She was in her Morph form, so it got kind of awkward after a while. I fell over when she hugged me, but thankfully she floats a lot of the time so I didn't hit me head on the ground. She releases me and just floats along behind with her chin on my shoulder. I go to a window to watch the first snow of the year. The ice Pokemon are out messing around, but so are a few others. I hear someone shivering behind me. I turn to see Reshiram standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Cold?" I ask chuckling slightly

"What do you think?" she replies glaring at me

"Have you asked John for warmth yet? I think he wouldn't mind having you sit with him."

"No, not yet, but good idea" she says turning around

"Or you can put on a sweater or something to help, if that doesn't work THEN go to John." I watch her walk to John's room. She exits wearing a sweater that John modified for her wings and tail, she leaves for the stairs to go to the living room. I look for Vee and see something in the mirror. Where she was standing before there now was a Glaceon. "Cool, I can change into the different eeveelutions!" It said.

"Vee is that you?" I ask, the Glaceon nods. She changes into the rest and back to Omnivon. She morphs into her Morph form. "I wonder what they look like as Morphs…" she wonders aloud.

"Probably much the same, just with a more human body." I tell her. She shrugs with a small "om" and walks downstairs. I follow, with Breeze tagging along. I stop to take a closer look at the second floor. I walk around looking at the rooms; one was an egg room (no not THAT kind of room) it is/will be used for keeping any eggs found warm, another had stuff needed for healing, those kinds of things were on the second floor. I walk back to the stairs and headed down to the ground floor. I look into the large living room and spot Reshiram curled up halfway on and halfway off John. He finds my head looking into the room and gives me a "Help me" look. I shake my head, smiling, and back out. I run to the room where we keep our snow gear. We had to buy new things; thankfully the Mayor had come to our rescue and provided the stuff that needed to be replaced. I pull on my snow things, hey just because I can change heat doesn't mean I I'm going to heat the air around me, just in the places that are exposed. I run to the back door and Vee follows quickly as a Glaceon. Also I can act a bit like a kid if snow is involved. I started making a ball of snow and rolling it around to make it larger, because of my SPARTAN strength I can make a much larger snowman or whatever I am going to make. I decide to just make a large ball and carve out the features. It turned into a Glacie. 'What the heck, I'll make some snow Pokemon.' I decided. I was making the tails of a Vulpix when a snowball hit me in the back of the head. I turn to see where it came from. Vee had changed into her Morph form of Glaceon and had thrown the snow ball. I grin evilly, and start piling the snow in front of me to create a small fort. I form a few snow balls and prepare for a barrage. "No using powers!" I call out

"Aright! You're on!" I hear her reply. I stand up, sight my target, and throw a few at her. "Eep!" she cries as she gets hit in the face when she looks up from creating her ammunition. I couldn't resist it was the perfect time "BOOM! HEADSHOT!" I shout. She throws some of hers at me. I duck under the wall of snow in front of me. The Pokemon in the yard see what is happening and they started choose sides. Roughly half were on mine, and the rest on Vee's. Probably the world's most epic snow ball fight ensued. The Pokemon that did not have hands used their powers to create snowballs to throw, the Minum and Plusle worked together one created the snowballs the other threw them. A few Minum and Plusle teams were on each side. I caught a glimpse of John watching what was happening. I turn to wave at him. Stupid mistake, particularly on my part being in war and all that, I got a snowball to the side of the face. I'm pretty certain that a few kids joined in with their Pokemon. I hear a shout of "STOP!" We all stop flinging snowballs at each other and turn to look at who shouted. It was some dude who looked about 40 with a Ninetails Morph. "Let us join!" said the middle aged guy with a crazed grin on his face. "Sure!" chirped Vee. The all-out war began again and continued well into the day. It was 3:47 when everybody stopped throwing snowballs. I started finishing the Vulpix tails and added them to the snow sculpture. I work on a Lucario and finish that in about two hours. All that time, the last human to join stayed helping alongside his Ninetails morph. Eve pokes her head out the door "Fox! Vee! Time to come in!" she calls in my direction. "Coming Eve!" I call back "You two want to come in?" I ask the man and his Ninetails. The Ninetails nodded and the man did too. They followed me and Vee into the house. "So can your Ninetails speak?" I ask

"She's not really mine; she just stuck with me after I found her on my doorstep severely injured." The man told me.

"Yes I can speak, human" she said slightly bristling at me comment of "your"

"Calm down Shine, he just assumed you are mine, because he saw you with me. She can be very protective of me since I broke my leg and it didn't heal straight." He explained

"I can see why her name is Shine…" I murmur "her fur IS more reflective than other Ninetails'." Shine smiled at that. I sat down at the table and motioned for the other two to sit. "So what's your name? 'Cuz mine's Fox" I ask the man.

"Uiter, Rick Uiter" he says. My eyes widen slightly. I see Shine sniffing at the air. "What is it Shine?" asks the man

"Some other humans are at the door." She replies as a knock sounds.

"John! Hide Reshi somewhere away from the door!" I shout as I run to the door. I look at a small view screen that shows the front door. "Yes?" I ask as I open the door. The guys there were obviously shaken, but sadly they were not the dudes who came to us in the cabin. The leader tries to speak, but I cut him off "Didn't I tell your boss to leave, me, my family, and friends alone?"

"Y-yes, but—"

"No buts, now which one of you will be delivering the message of I will do ANYTHING, even kill in the most gruesome ways possible, to protect them." I say menacingly. They all gulp, "How 'bout you?" I say pointing at one poor collector. I reach for the pistol I had hidden in my pocket, and shoot through the cloth killing a few. "Now look at what you made me do. You made me ruin my new pants." I say as I bash an idiot who ran at me over the head, smashing his skull. "I've lived in this house only one day, and it already has the blood of my enemies on it." I say as if I was chatting with friends. I continued until that one person was left. I shoot him in the hand and toss him a drive with the fight on it. He runs off as quickly as possible. I sigh and start removing the bodies from the front door. "Vee! Zel! Come here would you?" I call in the house. Both come running.

"Yes Fox?" Vee asks breathlessly

"Can you two wash the blood off the walls?" I ask suddenly tired. They start using water gun and wash the blood free of the walls and walkway. I walk back into the house and collapse on the one of the couches. I don't really sleep-sleep on the couch, I more of doze. So I felt when someone sat down next to my head, I feel my head rise then fall onto someone's lap. The person starts to run their fingers through my hair and I fall asleep. I wake up with Zel lying on top of me, 'Was it her or someone else?' I think as I gently push her off of me and onto the couch. I stand up and see that Rick and Shine were still here. They were talking to Eve, who was awake at this hour for once. "Morning Eve" I mutter as I come up to them.

"Oh, hi Fox. I didn't realize you were up yet." She said with her eyes shining slightly. I finally hear the radio and it was saying something about the schools opening soon.

"How many days until Dec. 25th?" I ask

"A little over a week why?" replies Vee who was coming down the stairs and had overheard that last part.

"Because some people will be angry that the schools will be opening so close to Christmas." I reply smiling slightly.

"Christmas? What's that?" asks Breeze, floating downstairs into the kitchen, tiredly.

"Only the best Holiday of the year." Replies Rick

"So do you live somewhere or are you two like nomads?" asks Vee as she pulls up a chair with a bowl of fruit.

We do have a home, but we're more like wandering healers. A lot of people in town have seen us walking around back and forth, from one side to the other, like—" he is interrupted by Shine

"I think they get it Rick." She says "Sorry, he sometimes goes off like that." She tells us sheepishly.

"No problem" I tell her "I've seen/heard worse." "Hmm…we need to get some presents and a tree before it's too late…" I murmur to myself. I wander around the house a bit until I come to one of the more empty rooms. It's one of those rooms to the back on one side that no one seems to go to. I feel drawn to the room. 'Why do I feel that something should go here…?' I think as I turn and walk to the storage rooms where we keep some paint. I walk back to the room, this time with paint, lock the door, and enter a trance like state. When I come out of it, one part has images of space, another with clocks, and yet another had images of a place that looked like the laws of physics did not apply. I realized that it was images of the things that the legendries stand for. The final part was 5ft wide, all the way to the ceiling, and painted with small images of what happened from my first disappearance to the painting of the wall. That only extended less than a quarter of the way down. 'How the heck did I paint all the way up there?' I think. A mural was painted on the ceiling depicting the creation of universes. I leave the room after returning the paint supplies to their proper places in storage. "Fox! Where have you been? We've been looking for you HOURS." Said John worriedly as he grips my shoulders.

"Fox!" shouts Luc. She comes flying down the hall, jumps, and glomps me around the upper part of my body, causing my face to slam into her chest area. I hit the floor from the power of her hug. "Ow" I say "Luc can you get off now." I ask, my voice muffled from her fur.

"Oh sorry Fox." She says as she climbs off me and pulls me up.

"You are MUCH stronger than you look…" I tell her. She gives me a "Duh" look.

"Still what were you doing?" asks John

"It'd be much easier if I showed you." I answer. I wave for them to follow me and I show them the room. Their eyes widen at the images, and widen further still when I tell them to look all the way up.** (Do note: I had planned for this to be sometime during the building phase of the house, but I had forgotten about it, so here it is. Also if some on can draw/paint/whatever an image of what they think the mural and images (or just each one separately) look like and send me a link I would appreciate it.)** We leave and they're stunned at what they saw in that room. I pinch both of them to make them come to their senses. They blink a bit and we head into the living room to spot Reshiram in Pokemon form, curled up, sleeping on the floor. John leaves us to go to Reshiram's side. I turn my head to see what he is doing. He's keeling by her head stroking the side of her face. She murmurs something I can't make out, but it causes John to smile. I stay in the kitchen area while Luc goes to let the others know that I have been found. Eve comes around a different corner and spots me. WHUMP! She tackles me, hugging me tight against her. "Are we going to do baths together again?" she asks, her mouth close to my ear

"Was that the reason why you called a house wide search?" I ask raising an eyebrow

"No, but the others and I are ready for another."

"Fine, if you REALLY want one."

"Yes, I do." She replies getting off of me and letting me up. Three seconds later the rest of the Pokemon arrive and I shoo them all upstairs to the master bath. I turn on the water and we wait for it to rise. Luc lies on top of my lap belly up this time. "I am only going to do belly and neck, not chest and lower." I tell her. She puppy whines. I start scratching where I said I would. The water reaches the level needed and Luc climbs in. She splashes some water at me, I block and evaporate. She finishes washing herself and climbs out. She gets this evil look on her face and walks towards me, arms outstretched. I quickly dry her off before she can hug me, soaking wet. When she's dry she gets a pouty look on her face and helps Vee get into the tub. Vee just relaxes, floating on top of the water, until Breeze shoves her under. Vee changes into a Vaporeon and disappears. Breeze looks for her and only sees, absolutely nothing. That is until Vee reappears and squirts water in her face. Breeze jerks her head back and shakes it sending water everywhere. We must have been making more noise than we thought, because Reshiram and John both poke their heads into the bathroom to see what was going on. They back out shaking their heads. What they must have seen; six Pokemon; one in the tub, one out of it with water on its face, the rest with water in various places, and one human who is slightly more wet than the four others. Vee climbs out a while later after scrubbing herself off. Zel enters and doesn't do much other than wash herself and get out. Breeze lowers herself into the tub and I get to see just how good the size of tub I chose is. It works and Breeze fits awfully well. I help by washing her head, neck, and belly area, then I drop the soap as I start her stomach area. It fell between her ah…you know what's. 'Should I grab that or not…' I think looking at the soap. Breeze makes that decision for me, by grabbing my hand and using it to pick it up. When she realizes what she did (which took about 1 second) she blushed really deep. "That REALLY stands out." I tell her unemotionally outside, but my mind was whizzing around from what she did. 'Did she do that on purpose or not thinking? I could ask her later…' Breeze finishes for me and climbs out grabbing a towel to dry herself off. Latias climbs in and washes herself without help from any of us. "Good girl" I say as I dry off her head with a mix of towel and heat. I leave with the other Pokemon so Eve can bathe in peace. We all end up in my room. "We really need to get you guys some clothes…" I say as I survey them "Particularly Eve…" I mutter to myself "Or at least some under clothes." Eve enters a little later. "I was hoping you would stay Fox." She says as she sits down next to me. Breeze floats over to my other side and settles down on the bed. I feel her lean against me and her breathing slows. **(I'm getting tired just writing this at…9:17 A.M.)** She wraps her tail around me and her, using it as a kind of blanket. Eve gets up and walks over to her bed and climbs in. The other Pokemon look back and forth between the beds and split up, two to her's, two to mine. It ended up being a more or less fuzzy blanket, under which I fell asleep. I wake up thirty minutes later to the sound of breaking glass, my combat instinct kicking in, I teleported out from underneath my Pokemon and appeared on the floor. I moved like a shadow through the house and down the stairs. I spot movement out of the corner of my eye and I duck around a wall, listening. "Ya' sure this is a good idea, Jeff? I mean, we have NO idea what could be a lurkin'. Besides where the 'ell could they hide anything of value?"

"Ah, shut yer trap Bob. There's nothing in this house, it's to new for that, and they could hide valuable stuff anywhere."

'That you're right, but you won't be finding anything tonight. The only precious metal you'll be finding is that of jail bars!' I think as I listen. I look around to see what the idiots look like. They have their heads covered, and they are toting guns and crowbars. 'Too easy' I watch as Reshiram comes around the corner. '****.' Is what goes through my head. "Hey look Jeff. They get themselves a pretty lady." Bob says with hunger in his voice. 'That's it. Prepare to burn.' I think as I light a small fire in my hand. "Just what do you two fools think you're doing to my house?" I ask in a very deep voice, as I place the fire in a spot where the light hides most of my face in shadow for maximum scare factor. The fire starts to lengthen swirling out to them, like a tentacle, scaring them out of their wits. They jump out the window they broke. I let the fire die and look back at Reshiram. "You realize you could have used ONE of your attacks and they would have run." I tell her

"I know, but the way he said that last sentence was what made me freeze."

"Reshiram you ok? I saw you were gone and heard a window break." Said John as he came running down the stairs.

"Yea, just a little shaken." I raise an eyebrow 'A little shaken? If I hadn't seen worse I'd say that is the understatement of the day.' "John, go calm her down will you?" I tell him as I turn to walk back upstairs. It looks like that, but I was really going to place a small camera in their room and watch what happens. I do that and walk back to my room, thankfully their room is after the bathroom, so anything suspicious was avoided when I passed them. I turn on the camera as I get to my room, Eve and the rest of my Pokemon are still sleeping soundly so I didn't turn the sound up much, just loud enough that I could hear it, to let them sleep. **(Ok the Reshiram x John fluff I will try to be more direct with it, than Fox x Pokemon fluff. So yea some minor fluff, if any of you like the all "I love you, let's makeout" kind of fluff, I have only three words for you. Forget About It. oh something else ages, I had forgotten their ages. John is 22, Fox is 17, Kate is 17, Butch is 19 (yes he got held back)** I watch as John leads Reshiram to her bad and sits her down on it then he sits next to her. Reshiram is still shaking slightly from her experience downstairs. I hear John mumble something in her ear, and Reshiram changes into her Pokemon form and curls up around John. John brings her head towards him, sets it on his lap, and he starts rubbing the side of her face. I see her calm down and make contented sounds. Her breathing slows and I see her sides rising and lowering slowly. She had fallen asleep. John's head starts to drop forward, then he leans over and falls asleep in the curve of her curl. 'I have only one word for that. Adorable!' that is what ran through my head when I saw it happen. I shut off the computer and walk back to my bed, where Latias, Breeze, and Luc were curled up together. Breeze had her tail wrapped around the three of them. I slip under the covers next to them and place my arm over Latias's neck. She sighs in her sleep. I wake up a while later at 5:15; I slip out from under my Pokemon, who had moved to lie on top of me, and walk down the hall to John's room. I open the door slowly and quietly to peek in. I look through the crack at Reshiram's bed and spot her licking John's face trying to wake him up. I shut the door and head for the stairs before I burst out giggling at the scene. **(I doubt that was the ONLY thing Reshiram was doing…)** I turn on the radio as I start making breakfast in the kitchen. "The schools will be opened from today to Christmas Eve, and one week after Christmas." Said the announcer "Another thing, the scientists have managed to create Pokeballs and they are now being mass produced." I had heard enough so I shut off the radio. I finished eating and walked back upstairs to wake up John. I knock on the door and hear a come in. I enter and see John waking up next to Reshiram. I walk over to him "John I am sorry to say, but school starts today." I tell him. He wakes up quickly after that. "A good thing is Pokeballs are now being mass produced."

"That is good…" he mutters 'But school starting isn't."

"How did you wake up?" I ask with a slight smile.

"Something licking me, don't know what it was though." He replies. I look over at Reshiram, she looks away and blushes lightly. John turns his head to look at her.

"You were the one who was licking me?" he asks incredulous

"Yes" she replies "Because well, I want to be with you." She says nuzzling him in the chest. John starts blinking in shock. **(What John was thinking 'What! She, a legendary, wants to be with me! A lowly human!')**

"Yes I want to be with you and don't degrade yourself. You're not lowly. You're you." She whispers in his ear as she changes into Morph form.

"Well, I'll be leaving now since you seem to be fine." I say as I back out of the room. I get no reply, I look back to see them cuddling and staring into each other's eyes. I turn to see Eve standing there with her hands on her hips and an annoyed look on her face. "What" I ask

"Why didn't you wake me for that? I wanted to see the look on his face." She whined.

"Whatever, meet me downstairs. I want to see if I can still recall and release you and the others after your changes." I tell her as I walk towards the stairs.

"Why?" she asks as she runs slightly to catch up with me.

"School starts today and we've been together too long to split now. Besides, I don't want to be alone." I explain looking into her eyes to show I'm not lying.

"Really?" she asks, her eyes shining. I nod and look into the kitchen, where the rest of the Pokemon were eating. "When you're finished eating head to the living room." I call as I enter said room. They enter a little later. "Aright people, I'm going to see if I can still recall and release you after your changes. Main reason, school starts today, and I don't want to separate from you." I explain. They nod and I recall and release them all. Then I check the time, 6:43. 'Better get ready…' I think as I head upstairs to brush and all that. I'm down and at the bus stop with recalled Pokemon in 5. John joins me a little later before the bus arrives. We get on and head to school. Have I mentioned that the Elementary, Middle, and High schools are all on the Collage campus? No? Well there you have it. We have about twenty minutes until school starts, so I release my Pokemon. Those that could change had reverted back to Pokemon form before I had recalled them, so no problems there. A few of the elementary kids stare at us in awe. "I wish I could have a Pokemon, but my mom won't let me. Says I'm not old enough or responsible enough." One says. I look at Vee, Vee looks at me. I nod and Vee trots over to the kids and rolls over exposing her belly. The kids start petting her. One of the kids, the one who complained about not being able to have a Pokemon, walks over to me and says "She's so cute."

"How do you know it's a she?" I ask. The kid tilts his head and gives me the look. "Fine, yes it's female. Vee! Come girl!" I say as I whistle for her to come back. "You'd better head to class!" I call as I walk towards the High school. I recall all of them before I enter, mainly to lessen the stares I will already be getting. 1st period, math. Pretty uneventful asides some idiot throwing spit wads. 2nd science. Dissecting some unidentifiable creature, same kid this time throwing tiny pieces of animal. One sticks to my shoulder, I flick it back at him nailing him in the eye. "Mm mph." He mutters as he rubs his eye. "Is there something in your eye Mr. Hessen?" asks the teacher.

"Yes" he relies still rubbing.

"Then stop flicking pieces at Mr. Downs." His eyes widen and he looks at his partner. Except she wasn't there, he looks up at the teacher. She was standing there smiling slightly. His eyes narrow slightly. "I wouldn't try anything to her if I was you. You're on a tightrope, on a very windy day without a balance stick." I whisper over my shoulder. 3rd period, Lang. arts. Uneventful. 4th, study hall. The teacher let us outside so those who have Pokemon can let them run around a bit. I release Eve, Zel, Luc, Latias, Vee, and Breeze so they can play. "You guys can play, but no powers alright, or at least none that can cause injury." I tell them before they leave. I turn to see a tree behind me and I lean against that, crossing my arms, and lowering my hood. I looked like I was asleep, but in reality I was more of in a trance that allowed me to hear the tiniest noise and pinpoint its exact location. "Ok, everybody back inside, and don't forget your Pokemon!" called the teacher. I remove my weight from the tree by fully standing up. I whistle for my Pokemon, they come running (or floating in Breeze and Latias's case), and I recall them to go back inside. 5th period, Social Studies. I'm glad that it doesn't have anything to do with making friends, reason, I'm more or less an introvert and I would find it VERY boring. Social Studies was uneventful. Lunch was good, particularly that we could eat outside. Yea I know its winter, but it was awfully warm, like 50 degrees. Everybody, who had at least one, let out their Pokemon, I was sitting by one of the ponds with Latias in my lap. I was stroking her neck (she was in Pokemon form) when I notice a silvery glow coming from the water. It fades and one the more dangerous Pokemon launches out of it. The Pokemon had a serpent like body, was colored blue, and had an open mouth. Yep, it was a Gyarados. It spots me and Latias, only one of us could run in time guess who I chose. "Latias, get out of here. I know I can fend it off." I tell her. She shakes her head stubbornly. I look back up at the Gyarados and notice it was charging up a hyper beam. I realize I could teleport, but I don't want to do it in front of regular people. 'Eve! Help!' I call in my mind. I feel my arm get grabbed and myself teleport away. I reappear in a small building with Eve, Latias, Luc, Zel, Breeze, and Vee. The building shakes as the Gyarados goes on rampage. Eve and the ones who could use light screen as chunks of the roof start falling. I hear a scream from outside and I poke my head out as stupid as that was. Some elementary kid was out there, on the ground with the Gyarados closing in. Her eyes were wide with fear. "I'm going to need a distraction." I announce "I'm going after the kid." Vee nods and prepares to run as fast as possible. She bolts out the door alongside me. She veers to the Gyarados and launches a few razor leaves at it. I am near the girl, lean over still running, grab her arm, and carry her to safety. I look back at Vee and notice her standing triumphantly over a knocked out Gyarados. I walk over to her, "If I had known you could do that, I would have just sent you out." I told her as I pick her up.

"Yes, but in case you didn't notice its head was where the girl had fallen." She replies

"That I did not notice. Hmm…it seems like school won't be opening soon after all…" I mutter to myself looking at the damage. "Will everybody head to their busses; school is over until the damage is repaired." Came over the intercom. Everybody filed into their busses and headed home. "Well, THAT was a bust…" I told John. He nods. "Oh well Christmas is soon. Crud I haven't gotten any one their presents yet…" that last part was to me. John seems a bit preoccupied, so I wave my hand in front of his face before he hits a telephone pole. He avoids it just in time and looks at me. "Thinking about a certain someone?" I ask grinning slightly. He blinks a bit then, blushing, nods. "What are you planning on getting her?" he shrugs. "Hmm…you'll think of something." I tell him as I run ahead and release Eve and the others. "Freedom!" cries Latias reverting to Morph form and flying around quickly. I just shake my head and enter the house. Reshiram, who is sitting there on one of the couches, looks up with hope in her eyes. It fades when she sees it's me. "Don't worry, he's a comin'" I tell her. I was thankful that we didn't get any homework. It gave me the freedom to head upstairs to my room and figure out who gets what. "Let's see…Eve gets a few pairs of underclothes and other dresses, maybe something for summer… Luc just needs a few T-shirts and shorts… Vee, this will be more difficult as she changes, would the clothes morph into her or will it just stay there? Oh well, same as Luc. Latias, a jumpsuit of the same colors maybe…much the same for Breeze…and Zel what to get her? A one piece? Yea that what she needs." I mutter to myself as I write it down "But how to get the measurements? Measure them in their sleep? Nah, too intrusive. I'll figure out tomorrow." I check the time, 7:56 'Eve should be in here by now. What's taking her so long?' I get up from the table after hiding the list and head downstairs to the library. The fire place was active as the night gets cold, quickly. I'm sitting in one of the plush chairs, when John walks in with a depressed look on his face. "Fox can you help me?" he asks

"What do you need? Wait don't tell me, it's something to show Reshiram how much you care about her isn't it?" he nods "I know just the thing." I tell him as I walk into a side room. I make a small fire in my hand and flash freeze it with never-melt ice. The flame is still flickering inside a tear drop shaped piece of ice. I form a loop on the top, and string a silver chain though it, the result, a nice necklace. I take it out to show John. I smile when his eyes light up. "She's going to love It." he tells me. I nod and pull out a small hinged box for it to go in. "Don't forget to wrap it." I remind him. I return to the living room and see a large pine tree standing there with a small tarp under it. My Pokemon are standing around it looking worried. I look at Eve for an explanation. "Well, I looked up Christmas on the web and found out what it more or less is, I told the others, we realized we didn't have a tree, so we went into the forest and cut one down to take inside, and here it is." She said slightly rushed. I nod understandingly and say "I like it; we just need to decorate the tree."

"Oh, hey Fox, look at this!" calls Vee. I look up and see her flying by her tails. I smile as she starts zipping around the room's upper section.

"I think you'd better slow down before—well that happens." Calls Breeze as Vee slams into a wall and falls to the floor. I face palm. "Get up and get to bed you six. Christmas is six days away." I tell them as I shoo them upstairs. I climb into my bed after changing into some pajamas and fall asleep.

**(If some of you are finding this to look a lot like your story, then I thank you for inspiring this)**

Chapter 14

The next day I wake up and notice Eve isn't in the room. 'Where is she?' I wonder as I check my shopping list. 'What's this? The measurements I needed. Sweet, probably Jesus who did this.' I walk out of the house to head into town and the clothing store. I'm passing by the orphanage, when I notice something in the highest window. It was the girl from yesterday. I hadn't gotten a good look at her, but I didn't think she was an orphan. She had red-brown hair, some orange on the front bangs, and her eyes were large and slight almond shaped, amber things. She moved away from the window quickly as she noticed me looking at her, then I saw something strange, I had just gotten a glimpse, but it looked like her ears were placed on TOP of her head, and they were fox like. 'Odd, must be what she's hiding, or at least trying to hide.' I thought. I continue to the shopping center, show the dude at the clothes section the list. "What exactly are you trying to pull?" he asks

"Can I help it if most of my cousins are female?" I counter

'No, I guess not, but what's with the strange names?"

"Whoops, I must have written their nicknames down."

"Ah. So you mention color like what?"

"Well, have you seen a Latias's color scheme?"

"Yeah"

"There's one and the other is a Dragonair's"

"OK, I'll go see what we have." He says as he turns into the area behind him. I had to wait about twenty minutes before the dude came back with the clothes. "Here you go" he said "I'll just need to ring it up." I watch him go through how much the clothes cost. "It's **(I have no idea how much it would cost, so I'm not going to say It.)**" he tells me. I count out the amount needed, hand him the number, and take the clothes to the wrapping section. I get them wrapped and head home with them. I pass the orphanage again, and hear something from the window I saw the girl in. "Maria how many time have I told you not to open the window!" said a screeching voice "You remember your allergies. You stupid girl!"

""Ma'm nobody saw me, and besides my so called allergies haven't acted up lately anyways." Said a slightly musical voice that had a slight tone of a Vulpix **(For that I'm just guessing. I have never seen a Pokemon episode with a Vulpix)**

"Don't speak that way to me young lady!"

"But—"

"That's it! No food tonight or tomorrow!" I hear a door slam then the sound of a key lock. I hear a huff and look up from where I had moved to the wall of the orphanage to hear better. The girl had moved to the window again and was looking out once more. I move out from my place so I could be seen. The girl, Maria, looks at me with surprise. I cock my head and raise an eyebrow. She points at me and then her ear. I nod. She leaves the window a bit, then comes back with a rough paper airplane. She throws it out the window towards me. I couldn't resist messing around; I jump and catch the plane in the middle of a backflip. It read "Thanks for saving me back at the campus."

I write below it "You're welcome. Why is it that you write like a 1st or 2nd grader, but your voice sounds more like a 6th or 7th graders?" I throw the plane back up. She writes something and throws it back down. I read it "Nope :("

"That's too bad. If I was to adopt ANY one from this orphanage, it would be you." I write back.

"Thanks again" is the reply. I walk away back to my house. I sneak through the door and check around the tree no one is there, so I place my presents under it. I notice John's present for Reshiram is sitting deep under the tree. I shake my head smiling slightly at that as I walk away. I spend some time outside, as it had snowed heavily during my wait, building snow sculptures of Pokemon. I got several done before I decided to see if I could make Morphs. I was working on a Ninetails morph, when I heard someone shout "Get away from her, you God****ed fiends!" it was Rick. I drop what I was doing and run towards the sound. It was a couple of Collectors trying to capture Shine. 'Let's turn up the heat!' I thought as I ran at some stacked boxes. I jump off the top one, flipping into the fray. I elbow one in the face breaking his nose, I kick another in the chest collapsing his chest cavity, and I punch a different one across the back of his head, ripping a gash through it. Somebody tries to shoot me, I shift my head to the right causing the bullet to miss and hit some fool behind me. I duck down, pick up a crowbar, and start bashing skulls with it, until they wise up enough to start running. I throw the crowbar, hitting one of the goons in the back, severing his spine half way down. He tries to get up, but his arms and head are the only things he can move, so he ends up dragging his legs while pushing backwards with his arms. I walk up to him and rip out the crowbar to his cry of pain. "As much as I think you should suffer, I'm going to put you out of your misery." I growl as I lift and swing the crowbar at his head. His head shatters from the blow, causing his brains to splatter all over the concrete. I look up at Rick and Shine. They're staring at me like I'm some kind of monster. Well I sort of am. "Where and when did you learn to do that?" asks Shine

"Oh, the heat of the moment." I reply casually. Rick is just staring at me with disbelief written all over his face. "Adios" I call as I run back home. I decide to finish the Ninetails morph sculpture before I head inside. I hear someone crunching through the snow behind me and I turn to see who it is. It is Eve. "I have a feeling you want something from me. Am I right?" I ask. She smiles, nods turns back to the house, and motions for me to follow. I follow, slightly reluctant and wanting to complain. I enter the house after her, and spot her heading upstairs. She sits down on my bed and pats next to her. I sit down too. I raise an eyebrow. She reaches around my head and pulls it closer to her's. "Eve, stop right there would you? Let's wait until I'm 18 aright?" she looks rejected. I sigh lightly and reach to start stroking the back of her head. She looks at me, her eyes wide, shining, and **(Derp)** beautiful. She smiles and leans into the stroking. "Fox, can you scratch instead?" she asks, I comply. She "mmm"s as her eyes flutter to try and stay awake. She loses the battle after about thirty seconds. She leans over onto my lap. I switch from scratching her head to rubbing her shoulders. Reshiram walks in from behind to find me doing that to Eve. How I knew who it was? Simple, I know fire and she's a fire type. "You two seem to really care about each other." She says

"Yes, yes we do…" I murmur "We've been together for a long time."

"I'm sure you have…" Reshiram whispers in my ear as she turns and walks away. I pick up Eve and set her down on the bed, where she flops over, asleep. I exit the room after grabbing some pajamas, enter the bathroom, change and head back to my bedroom. I lie down next to Eve, pull up the covers over her and me, and fall asleep.

_Fox's dream_

_I am in a room with a mirror, bed, dresser, chair, desk, and closet. I look around some more and see that someone is sitting in the chair. I walk over to the person, when I hear a knock on the door. The one in the chair jerks her head up quickly, hops out of the chair, and opens the door. An old lady with cruel, hard eyes entered the room. "Sit down." She orders the girl. The girl sits. The lady shuts the door, well more like slams it. "Don't think I didn't see what you did after I left your room!" she screeches. The girl looks confused. "Don't give me that look! I saw you and that man passing notes back and forth by the way of paper plane Maria!"_

"_I didn't tell him about my "Condition"." Maria protests "He just wanted to talk to me."_

"_I don't care!" the lady screeches "You. Worthless. Little. Half-breed!" the woman, 'No monster' I correct myself, punctuated each word with a slap across the face._

"_He mentioned wanting to adopt me." Maria mutters_

"_WHO would want to adopt YOU?" the lady asks, sneering_

"_Him, apparently." Maria replies. The lady storms out of the room slamming the door behind her. Maria throws herself on her bed and starts sobbing. "She's right. Who would want to adopt me? Nobody, that's who. I'm not even fully human. I bet I would be treated better if I was fully human." She sobs to herself. 'I wonder if I can mess around with things…' I thought as I look around for something to write with. I see a pencil and some paper on her desk. I walk over and reach for the pencil. I feel it under my fingers; I lift my hand after wrapping my hand around it. The pencil floats off the desk. Maria must have really good hearing, because she lifts her head from her pillow. "Who's there?" she asks. I start writing "Nobody in particular." Maria walks over to the moving pencil._

"_Are you a ghost?"_

"_No, I'm a strange human." I write on the paper "And to answer your first question, I am the "Him" you were talking about with that monster." Her eyes widen as she reads that last one._

"_Really?"_

"_Yes. I have made up my mind. I WILL adopt you when I am old enough."_

"_You're not old enough?"_

"_Yep. I'm 17, not 18."_

"_Then what were you doing with those boxes?"_

"_Where have you been? It's Christmas."_

"_I don't know…I've been to several doctors and they all said I have amnesia."_

"_Ouch" Maria nods to that "I think I'll be giving you a present too. Just don't go talking about this OK?"_

"_OK"_

"_To get it: on the 25__th__ wake up before EVERYBODY else, go to the front door and there should be a small package. Take that to your room and hide it. If there's still time you may open it and see what your present is. Hide it somewhere secret and bring it out when you're feeling sad, unhappy, ETC." Maria nods again. "Burn or hide this somewhere." I feel myself waking up and with the last of my dream I write "bye Mari—"_

_End dream_

I wake up with Eve lying at an angle over me, hugging me tightly. 'This is getting slightly awkward…and now she's drooling slightly in my ear.' I thought as I felt something wet and slightly sticky land on the inside of my ear. I sigh and lift her off me. She wakes up halfway "Unn, Fox?" she murmurs

"Yes Eve?" I ask

"I don't feel too good…" she answers. I feel her body temperature. It is much higher than it should be.

"You have a fever. Huh, it's ironic, you can heal a sick or injured person, yet you can't save yourself." I murmur to her as I carry her downstairs. Latias and Reshiram are already down there. They look at me and Eve concerned. "I'd advise you two stay back. It's better for me to get sick, than you. Besides, it's just a fever." I tell them 'a very high one at that…' I place Eve on the couch and walk into the kitchen where I had placed the First-Aid things. 'Now that I think about it, I have NO idea on how human medication would react with a Pokemon, Morph or no Morph.' I thought 'That makes it that much difficult to find out which ones work and don't work.' I sigh as a small flash happens behind me. I turn to see what it was. On the counter is; a strange device a bit bigger than two shoe boxes combined, a note, and several potions, Pokeballs, and things needed for PokeDex's. I pick up the note and read through it 'I wish I could have given these to you sooner, yadda, yadda, yadda, the box is a cloning machine…oh! Cloning machine that's good. Blah, blah, blah.' I read through the instructions, they were surprisingly simple, and followed them by placing a potion into the slid out drawer thing and pressing the "clone" button. Out of the "slot" on the other side a potion came out. I open the drawer to make sure that it wasn't that one. It wasn't. I grab the cloned potion and run to Eve with it. She had fainted on the couch while I was messing with the cloning machine. I heal Eve with the potion and wait for her to wake up. I sit down next to her, the worrying taking hold. Latias reverts to Pokemon form and floats over to me. She settles down on my lap and turns her head towards me with a look of severe concern and worry about her "mother". "Don't worry, she'll be fine soon Latias." I tell her. Reshiram starts pacing back and forth in front of the couch. "I hope you're right Fox…" she says. Eve slowly wakes up a little after that. Latias changes into Morph form and hugs Eve tightly. I smile as I get up and walk into the library. I walk into the back room and create a small frozen fire cross for Maria's present. 'I hope she likes it…' I thought as I wrap the small package in brown paper and tie it with string. I walk out after placing the present in a secure place. I walk upstairs to find Eve sitting outside John's door with a disgusted look on her face. I raise an eyebrow. She shakes her head. I think for a bit, then say "I hope they're using rubbers." Eve gets up and walks over to me; she rests her head on my shoulder with a sigh. I smile evilly a bi before I swipe Eve's feet out from underneath her. She squeaks as she latches her arms around my neck. I laugh as I carry her downstairs and into that special room I found. She looks around in amazement. "Did you do this?" she asks. I nod. She lifts herself up using her psychic powers to see the "New Life" mural. "The detail…" she murmurs as she floats down. She rushes at me, hugging and knocking me to the ground. She starts crying into my shoulder. **(Sweet enough, too much, or not enough for you?)** I pick her up and start rocking her back and forth slowly. She calms down after a little while. "You good?" I ask. She nods sniffing slightly. I set her down, stand up, and walk out. Eve follows. I'm tackled from behind by Vee or Luc from the feel of the fur. Eve bends down "Are you Ok Fox?" she asks.

"Yes I'm fine. Now can you get whichever fuzzy barbarian is on my back off?" I tell her. She waves her hand in a "Get off" motion. I feel the weight on my back leave and I start to stand up. I'm nuzzled in the face by Vee, who was the one that knocked me down. I push her away "Ack". She looks rejected. I start scratching her ears. She starts making a purring noise and presses against the movement. She morphs into her Pokemon form and begs to be lifted into my arms. I pick her up, stand up, and walk into the living room. I'm sitting down with Vee sleeping on my lap in Pokemon form still and Eve snoring into my shoulder, when I get a call from my ODST team. "Yes guys?" I ask

"Guess what Fox. The UNSC has decided to go BIG." Says an excited Mark.

"Really? Just HOW big?" I ask

"Really big. It's going to be THREE TIMES the size of Earth." Says Rea "A world ship!"

"****, that's huge…are they building it or working on the plans?" I ask

"Plans. They need you to check it over and fix what needs It." says Reca

"Well, if you can somehow figure out a way to contact Tails, he should be able to." I tell them "Not to mention that he's more qualified for it."

"Well I don't see how we could do that…" murmurs Joe

"Same" I say "But I'll still look over it."

"Thanks, Cortana can you send the file to Fox?" asks Reca. I hear a voice from the elsewhere that said "Aright. Annnd it's sent." I hear the "Ding!" of an arriving file. I pull it up. It looked like a weird mix of all the USNC ships (including concept art) with small amounts of Covenant and Forerunner things. Not to mention HUGE. They managed to fit 28 Mass Accelerated Cannons or MACs on the body. Eight on top eight on bottom, one double barreled one the front and back, then four slightly smaller on the sides. Six movable of the laser thingies that the Covenant used to glass worlds, but are now mainly used for holing ships. A bunch of missile pods and plasma cannons and point defense systems. The bridge is in the middle of the ship, and it carries its own fleet along with a **** load of Longswords, Hellcats, Scorpions, Pelicans, Rhinos, Albatrosses, Warthogs, Mongooses, Banshees, Wraiths, Revenants, Locusts, heck even a few Scarabs. Let's not forget the personnel; the ship had more than enough space to house the Fleet, its crew, and the World ship's crew. After looking over it I say "This is going to take YEARS to complete you know." Reca, Mark, Joe and Rea just nod. "Yea we know." Says Hood as he walks in. I and the others salute hastily. "At ease you five. God, can't I just come for a friendly visit without everybody saluting me?" he mutters to himself.

"Sorry sir. It's just habit." I say "Ok I'm going to look up a "Miles 'Tails' Prower" on Skype for the heck of it, but who knows I might actually find him."

"You do that Fox and call me when or if you manage it." Hood tells me. I nod as he exits the room my Halo team is in. "Bye Fox!" they say as the close out. I nod acknowledgement. I look up the name I had mentioned and number of names...0. I hang my head in defeat. I send a message to Hood telling him I got nothing. I look over the rest of the plans, and then I use the hologram system in the UJ device to give me a three-D model of the ship, both inside and out. The thing even had shields! No Covvie remnant is going to kill that thing. Now the Death Star… It could MAYBE get one shot off from its laser before it is destroyed, but that's unlikely because of how flippin' long it takes to charge. All it needs is on broadside from the MACs and it's GONE. **(Think I should write a FanFic on that? Well I can tell you this. The World ship ain't going to be finished THIS story.)** Reason, the Death Star is the size of a SMALL moon, the World ship is THREE TIMES the size of Earth.

No one's POV

Back at the Halo universe…

Hood's shuttle maneuvers into the launch bay of _Rising Victory_. The Captain of the ship, Kings, is watching it touchdown slowly. "Lord Hood." He says as he salutes Hood coming down the ramp.

"Captain Kings, I want to talk to you and your crew about something." Replies Hood

"I'll have to call all off duty crew members into the one place that can house them all." Says Kings

"Can we do it in the mess? I would like something to eat afterwards." **(If I have Hood's personality wrong…than sorry. I have never played Halo CE, 2, 3, 3 ODST, Wars, or Reach. Only read a few of the books and mainly FanFics.)** Hood says with a small smile "You can loosen up a bit around me; I know how good you are."

"Thank you Sir." Kings breathes a sigh of relief.

"You're welcome." They had arrived in the bridge by then. "Will all off duty personnel meet in the mess, Lord Hood wants to make an announcement." Kings spoke over the intercom. Hood and Kings made their way down to the mess. Once all off duty personnel were in the mess, including Reca, Mark, Joe, and Rea, Hood gave his announcement. "You all have heard of the new so called "World ship" that we are going to build." He began "It needs a reliable crew, you, men and women of the _Rising Victory_ are the best we have right know. Congratulations you've earned a new ship. I know some of you've grown attached to this ship, so it will be going along." He turns to Kings "Merry Christmas Captain you've been promoted to Admiral, try and find a fitting name for the World ship. All crew in the mess dis-missed"

"You heard the man move your ***es!" shouted one of the bridge crew jokingly as he walked out of the room. All others filed out except for the new Admiral, Hood and the cooks. "What were you wanting to eat?" asks Kings

"Some steak and coffee would be fine." Replies Hood

"Yes sir, I'll go tell the cooks." Kings walks away and doesn't notice Hood's tired sigh. **(Query: Hood is closer to 50 or 60?)** 'I'm getting too old for this…I wonder if the rest of the officers in all the fleets are wondering who I'll pick as my succor.'

"Here is your food sir." Says a kitchen staff as she brings out a cart with a steak, mug, and pot of coffee.

"Thank you ma'm" replies Hood.

Fox's POV

In Fox's universe…

I get a call from Reca as I'm finishing up looking over the specs of the World ship. "Yes Reca?"

"Fox! Guess what!" she says breathlessly

"What? And I have a feeling that something really great has happened and you ran all the way to your room to tell me."

"Yes that is what happened. Kings has been promoted to Admiral and when the World ship is complete we're going to be the main crew!" says Rea as she walks in with Mark and Joe trailing behind.

"That's great!" I say "I have a feeling that its Hood's Christmas present to Kings isn't it?" I ask

"That is correct Fox. And Merry Christmas to you." Says ADMIRAL Kings **(Don't ask me why, but I find names that end with an s to sound better with Captain. Probably because of Captain Keyes.)**

"Hello Admiral" I say smiling.

"Someone's been promoted?" asks John coming up behind "God that ship is HUGE!"

"Yes John, Captain Kings has been promoted to Admiral Kings, and from what Eve more or less has told me…You've gotten to first base with Reshiram already?" I tell him

"Uh…"

"I'll take that as a yes. The ship you are staring at doesn't have a name yet, but is collectively known as the World ship." I explain "Kings, do you know if the Doctor can make a UJ device big enough to send that ship back and forth between universes?"

"I don't know, she might. I'll have to ask Hood about it." Kings replies "He's on this ship eating."

"Not anymore I'm not." Hood speaks up as he stands in the door of Reca's room.

"Sir!" we all say as we salute. (All except for John that is)

"At ease" Hood says "Fox isn't it? I've been hearing from the crew of this ship that you've only been here for a small amount of time, yet you've racked up the leader boards and were close to beating the record of most enemies killed in one's first fight."

"I'm not sure about the Leader boards and I didn't even know there was a record, but I'm glad you agree sir." I tell Hood. He smiles and nods.

"The World ship is impressive, five main generators, and ten others scattered around the ship powering the guns, life support, ETC." Kings says. He turns towards Hood "Sir, Fox wanted to know if Hasley might be able to build a Universe Jumping device that can create a big enough "Portal" to surround the World ship."

"She might. I'll have to ask her though. Who knows one the size of the one on your wrist might be able to do It." replies Hood

"Well, it hasn't transported the entire earth yet if that's what you want to know." I say jokingly

"And I in particular am glad about that." John spoke up. I roll my eyes, tell the guys on the opposite side of the screen good bye, and close the screen. I turn off the hologram thingy, causing the (TINY) image of the World ship to wink out of existence. "Well that was an interesting conversation." Said Luc coming up behind us.

"Eavesdropping now are we Luc?" I ask

"No" she turns to John "Reshiram is looking for you." John nods and walks away. Vee and Eve wake up a little later. Eve stands up, yawns, gives me a peck on the cheek, and walks away somewhere. I walk into the library to read. I sit down in a chair, next to the fireplace, with a book to read. Vee follows me and changes into her Flareon Morph form. She just stands there giving me puppy eyes until I have to ask "What?" She jumps up onto my lap and curls halfway up. She looks up and licks my face from right side of chin to hair line. As a Flareon has several flame sacs around it body, which heat its body temperature to over 3000 degrees, so she was really, really warm as she was curled up around me, on Christmas Eve. I start petting her and she falls asleep after a little while. I lift her off me, bridal style, after I made sure she was fully asleep. I stand up rotate, place her back on the chair, I walk to the door that leads to the place I mess with the frozen fire, grab the package I made for Maria, and leave the house after making sure no one's seen me leave. It was 11: 45 PM when I got to the orphanage. I placed the package, with Maria's name on it, on the door step before I jog back home. I find Eve asleep in her bed so I change into pajamas and climb into my bed and fall asleep.

Chapter 15

I wake up and realize something. It's the world's best holiday CHRISTMAS! I climb out of bed quickly and quietly before I wake up Eve. "Eve, Eve come on girl! Wake up! It be Christmas!" I speak into her ear.

"Just five more minutes…" she mumbles

"On any other day, one should mumble that. Today? Heck NO! Come on Eve wake up!" I got nothing from her. 'I guess it is time for drastic measures! Now…where did I put that bucket of ice water…' I thought with a small grin.

"I'm up, I'm up!" she says louder than needed as she bolts upright.

"Come on sleeping beauty. Let's head downstairs." I say as I walk to the door. "Well, ya comin' or not?"

"One moment please." she replies. I turn and walk out the door. I hear the sound of teleportation behind me and I feel something latch onto my back. "Carry me!" says Eve. I just roll my eyes smiling lopsidedly. I drop her on the floor next to the couch and flop down onto it. "You're heavier than you look." We had to wait a short amount of time for the rest of the crew to come down. When all are arrived I ask "So find yours alone or separate piles?"

"Separate piles." Answers John. I look at the Eve, Luc, Vee, Latias, Reshiram, Zel, and Breeze. They all shrug. "Separate piles it is, then." I say as I start pulling out presents. I see that Eve and the others, who I got clothes, had at least one extra present from John. My Pokemon went first with my presents, when they saw what I got them. Well…let's just say I got besieged on all sides by over-affectionate Morphs. "Uh…thanks guys, but can you PLEASE let go?"

"Sorry Fox, I guess we just got carried away…" Eve answers, for all, sheepishly. I look over to see John handing Reshiram a small package with her name on it. She removes the wrapping paper carefully as if tearing it would ruin what's inside. I recognize the box; it was the same one I gave to John after making the Frozen-fire necklace for him to give to Reshiram. Reshiram slowly opens it. I never realized how much heat the thing could give off when near a fire type legendary. I could feel it from about 6 feet away. When the box is fully opened, I see Reshiram's eyes widen as she lifts out the tear drop shaped silver chained necklace. I had made sure that the chain was long enough that it wouldn't choke her when she is in Pokemon form. Although it would be placed at the narrowest part of her neck. She places the necklace around her neck and knocks John to the ground in sheer happiness. She hugs him tightly alternating between kissing (as well as she can) and crying into his shoulder. I hear her mumble something like "I thought you always did, but this confirms It." or something like that. All in all, everybody watching agreed it was a cute scene. Considering the fact that her fur covers her…ah you know what I mean, I didn't get her anything. "Um Fox?" asks Eve

"Yes Eve." I answer

"Latias says she has a name for herself." She whispers

"What is it?" I ask

"Tia" **(I know, SO original)**

"Ok" I say nodding slightly. Reshiram and John were still on the ground hugging, kissing, etc. when a portal opens a several legendries walk out, namely the larger female legendries…in their anthro forms... "Hi girls!" I call out. 'Great. After this I am REALLY going to have trouble with my hormones…'

"Hi Fox!" calls back Arceus, Palkia, Articuno, Regice, Suicune, and Cresselia.

"If I had known you were coming, I would have bought you some presents." I say trying to hide any annoyance in my voice. I hear the happy sobbing and kissing stop and look over at John and Reshi. They weren't there. I look at the stairs and see Reshiram dragging John up them to their room most likely. "Sound- proof the room!" I shout "20 says they forget the door and floor." I whisper to Eve.

"25 says they don't" she whispers back.

"Um, Fox?" asks Suicune

"Yes?" I answer

"I have two questions. One, why did you sound slightly annoyed? And two, do you know why the female legendary Pokemon's Anthro forms have busts much, much bigger than the vast majority of human women?"

"Your second question is the reason. If you were male you might understand, and you are also not wearing clothes. To answer your second question, No, I have no idea."

"Hey, from what I've seen most regular Pokemorphs also have larger than average busts." Says Eve as she speaks up. I give her a look. "Well, at least those who don't need to be streamlined that is." I nod once. Once our (awkward) conversation is over, I hear a knock come from the door. I walk over and open it. A young boy, maybe 6-7, is standing there with two Pokemon eggs in his arms. "Yes?" I ask.

"Um, are you Mr. Downs?" he asks

"Not yet. I'm still seventeen." I answer "you can call me Fox."

"My dad was one of the builders that helped with your house, Will Turner **(Ever since I wrote "I think his name was Will" I wanted to call him "Will Turner")**, he made a comment about why they were making the ground floor so big."

"AH, I remember now." I look at the eggs, think of an Eevee egg from the anime except where the cream was it was a blood red, and where the brown was it was a blackish grey. "Let me guess, you want a Pokemon, you found two eggs, you can only keep one, you heard that I was going to have a Day-care/foster home for Pokemon, so now you want to give me one?"

"Y-yes." He answers "How did you know?"

"Simple, it's the only explanation. How about you come inside?" I say as I step aside.

"Really?"

"Is the sky always blue?" I answer his question with one of my own. He thinks it over for a few seconds, then steps inside. "This way!" I call as I walk over to my Pokemon. He stops short when he sees Arceus and the other Legendary Pokemon. He hides behind me. I step over to the side so he's exposed. "Don't worry; she's practically harmless if she wants to be. And this is one of those times." Assures Cresselia.

"Hey Arceus, can you identify these eggs?" I ask

"Sure!" she answers "Those are Zorua eggs. I can identify their natures too if you want." The kid smiles at that. "The one on the left has a Naughty nature and likes to play pranks. The one on the right has a Gentle nature and likes flowers." Arceus finishes. I turn to the kid. "Considering the fact that you brought them here, I'll let you name them." He opens his mouth. "Yes really." He closes it.

"How about the one on the left is Trixie, and the one on the right is Lily?" he asks looking at us. We all nod. "I think it would be best if I take Lily home with me. She won't be as much trouble as Trixie." He says wisely and picks up Lily's egg and walks out. "Well, out of all of you, Zorua is closest to Vee's species/evolutions, so I think she should be the one to take care of the egg until it hatches." Vee picks up the egg, holds it close to her body, and wraps her tails around it and her arms. "I just realized something." I say after a few moments of silence.

"What?" asks Breeze.

"I never got the kid's name." I answer

"I did. It's Jake." Says Latias now named Tia.

"Thanks girl." I say with a small smile. "Who's up for going to the park?"

"WE ARE!" says every one of my Pokemon.

"Sorry Fox, but we'll have to pass. Too many people are going to try and catch us." Says Articuno in the musical tone of voice that they all have.

"Okay…" I say as the portal opens up again and said legendary Pokemon walk in. "Eve, teleport us to the park!" I say as I take hold of the arm.

"Right." She answers as everybody does the same. We disappear in the flash of light and reappear in the entrance of the public park. I grin and start pushing snow into a mound. "Someone help me with this." I say. All of my Pokemon help stack the snow. Eve and Latias make snow bricks and we slowly but surely build an epic snow fort. We stock pile snow balls all around the inside of it. A few people see what we were doing and began to build their own. I spot Rick and Shine walking down the path. "Rick! Shine! Over here!" I call out. They look over and see what we've done. Rick gets that crazy grin on his face and runs over with Shine following. They climb up the steps into the fort. I pick up a snow ball and chuck it at one of the other forts. The teenage girl ducks in time for it to miss her face, it buzzes over her head. Her Froslass floats up and throws several in quick succession. I move my head as Bullet-Time activates. I dodge each one perfectly. Eve picks up one in her hand and several with psychic and throws them in a scatter pattern at a different fort that started throwing snowballs. The kid's poor Glaceon got hit good. There were quite a bit of wild Pokemon out and about they split up to each fort. There were five forts in this half of the park. We got quite a few bird Pokemon. "Eve, tell them to pick up as many snowballs as the can carry, and fly over other forts dropping them on the occupants." She nods and explains what to do in Pokespeech. I watch as out living bombers and dive-bombers takeoff with full payloads. A Noctowl picked up more than one in each claw by using psychic. It carpet bombs a fort, comes back picks up more, carpet bombs a different one, and repeats. The Turner kid, Jake walks into a warzone of flying (and falling) snowballs. I make several snow balls that will fly to pieces at random heights to ward off other peoples living bombers. I throw one and it pegs an opponent's pidgy knocking it down. We have a few Minum Plusle teams that made snow balls for us. Jake just stands there waiting for an opening to get to our fort. He spots on and runs. He climbs up the stairs just in time too; several salvos were exchanged before we called it quits. "So what are you doing here?" I ask.

"Nothing really, just heard another big snowball fight occurred." He answers. "So where's your egg?"

"Vee has it." says Zel, who hadn't spoken for a while.

"Oh."

"I'm going to make more snow sculptures." I say as I walk down the stairs "Anyone want to help/learn?" I get no answer, just everyone following me down. I decide to make several dealing with Zorua and it evolution Zoroark. First I make one of Zorua alone, then Zoroark alone, and then several with them together. "Wow, I had no idea Zoroark was that big." Says Jake.

"Well, maybe it's because you're still not that tall. You're only around four feet. Whereas if you were my size, Zoroark would be several inches shorter than you. "Uh, guys?" Vee speaks.

"Yes?" we both answer and turn to her. The eggs in her arms were glowing. "Eve! Teleport us to the egg room in the house!" I call and grab hold of her and Jake. Everyone else does much the same we disappear and reappear in the egg room. Vee sets the eggs down on a pillow in there and we watch as the glowing starts to flash faster and faster. The shape of the eggs start to change into what look like foxes, with a tuft of fur on their heads, a ruff of black fur around its neck and a bushy tail. The one on the left was half the height of the one on the right. The left one looks at me, snickers and launches its self at me. The one on the right calmly walks over to Jake and nuzzles him. "This one must be Trixie." I say from underneath the small one 'Yours must be Lily." Jake nods and pulls out a Pokeball and shows it to Lily. She taps the button with her head and is sucked in. a few seconds later the ball dings and he releases Lily. I do the same with Trixie. "Welcome to the team Trix!" I say as I let her out. I look at Jake "This has been one of the best Christmases I have ever had."

"Same." He says. I hear growling from the Zorua. I turn to see Trixie launch herself at Lily and bite her. Hard. "Trixie, be nice!"

"Zor, Zorua zo Zorua zor." She says.

"Eve, translate please." I tell Eve

"She said, But, she call me shorty!"

"Hey, you might evolve before she does and then YOU'LL be able to call her shorty." I tell her. She shrugs as well as she can, then her eyes glow blue as she jumps and starts spinning, her outline glows pink and she lands as Vee. "Neat, she just used Illusion." I say proud. Trixie jumps again as the same thing happens, but this time she reverts back to normal. "Come on guys, you want a tour?" as I say that I hear a scream. A pleasured scream. I turn to Eve "Told ya they'd forget the door and floor." I tell her "Fork it over." She hands me the twenty-five dollars with an annoyed look on her face. Jake looks at me confused. "Too young to know." I tell him. I get on with the tour. To make a long (and boring) story short, I showed him most of the rooms in the first and second floors. "Bye" I call as he walks back home with Lily on his shoulder. Over the course of the next couple of days, we visit the park at least once a day with Jake and train Trixie and Lily. As we are training a roar comes from the forest and I see flames starting to kick up. A Hyper Beam comes from there and several trees topple. I look and Jake and he nods. We run into the forest to confront the rampaging creature. It was a Dragonite. "Trixie, use night Daze!" I shout as Trixie runs forward with her eyes glowing blue. She raises her front paws, glows with a crimson aura, and then slams her paws on the ground as a pink and crimson force field of energy appears around her body and spreads rapidly around the battle field. It strikes the Dragonite and damages it. Trixie jumps out of the way of a hyper beam. "Lily hit it with Dark Pulse as it's resting!" calls out Jake. "You too Trix!" I call. Twin beams of blackish purple diamond shapes hit the Dragonite in the head, knocking it over. "Lily Night Daze!" calls Jake.

"Trixie! Jump out of the way!" I say as Lily brings her paws down. Lily's Night Daze was the final straw for the Dragonite as it was knocked out. Lily and Trixie start to glow a bright white. We watch in awe as they evolve. I notice that Lily finishes before Trixie and seems to shrink. 'Wait, she's not shrinking! Trixie's growing!' I think as I realize what's happening. Trixie stops at twice the height of Lily. I look at Jake. "Well, Jake. Instead of use cuddling them, they get to cuddle us." I say jokingly. Trixie walks up to me and hugs me, lifting me off the ground considering the fact that she is 10'6" tall. Lily does the same with Jake. I return all my Pokemon except for Trixie. She seemed to know what I was thinking since she crouched letting me climb into her voluminous mane. Jake gets a look of realization on his face and looks at Lily. She lets him do the same. I poke my head out to watch as we start speeding along down the forest path. Trixie and Lily both jump as hard as they can in the direction of their trainers homes. I feel Trixie touchdown, jump again and repeat until she arrives in front of the front door. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know is I'm waking up in Trixie's lap with her arms and part of her mane around me. The warmth coming off her lulls me back to sleep. _"Fox, Fox. It's time for you to get up."_ Says a beautiful voice in my head. I don't and I get the feeling of ice water being dumped on me. that made me wake up quickly too. I sat up quickly from my position on the couch and my head ran into something furry, very round, and quite large. Trixie jumps back from where she was standing over me rubbing her ruff of fur on her chest with a small look of pain on her face. I realize she looks slightly different. The ruff of fur is longer than before, her legs looked shapelier as did her waist, and her chest was larger, much larger. Her three clawed "hands" were more opposable, allowing her to pick up and move more things than before. _"Ow! Did you have to hit me there!" _says that same voice. "Well if you didn't make that illusion of ice water, I wouldn't have." I counter. _"Ok maybe you're right there, but still."_ "Look Trixie, I'm sorry I head butted you there, now let me guess, as I was sleeping you changed into a Pokemorph?" I ask my 10 foot tall Pokemon/morph. _"I guess, but how would you know?_" she asks. "Simple, there are a few human aspects about you, one of which is your hands, you can pick smaller things up better and have less of a chance of breaking them, two, almost all Pokemorphs have larger than average bust, and yours (judging from the feeling of my head) are bigger than that. _"Oh, you can get all that from just observing?"_ "Yep!" I say as I call out my team. "Look at how big you've grown!" gushes Vee, who has become the main mother figure for Trix. _"Vee…"_ Trixie says embarrassed. I hear footsteps and turn to see John and Reshiram carrying sheets down to the laundry room. Trixie shakes her head. "You know, if you guys are trying to have kids, lay off on the love making for a while." I advise.

"Since when did you become so wise in the ways of child making?" asks John.

"A weird thing that I saw in health class a while ago." I answer

"Oh." Is all he says before continuing to the laundry room.

No one's POV

Elsewhere in the world a group of people were gearing up for getting at least ONE of the legendary Pokemon in that large house close to the outskirts of that not so small town…

**[Transmission received]**

**Well, there you have it, another five chapters done. Chapter fifteen was one of my smallest in this story. PLEASE REVIEW! I need them. I also need submissions for O/Cs. (you saw the ones for Pokemorphs that is what I need) That is a lot of words isn't it. I do accept constructive criticism as long as YOU TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG! If you don't it is annoying as those bug Pokemon in those mazelike forests in the games. Flames will be used to make s'mores to give to everyone who reviews. Let's see…total number of words 30,243**

**[Transmission end]**


End file.
